One Piece: The Crew of the Axe
by kilnorc
Summary: Different people join a pirate crew for their own reasons. Revenge, hope, fame. However, what they get is not only the adventure of their lives...but they get a family as well.
1. The Twins

**One Piece: The Crew of the Axe**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!**

**Kilnorc: Yo, been thinkin of this for a bit now, and was gonna do it earlier, but I put it on hold, now even tho i got more fics, I decided to do this. BOO YA BABY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

The sea. One of the many famous, and unexplored wonders of the world. It covers most of the planet, gives us food, gives us fortune...and it gives us death and thievery. Pirates, one of the most dangerous forms of men and beasts that ever roamed the sea. These men, women, and creatures sail across the vast waters, pillaging, stealing, and killing anyone that gets in their way.

Well not _all_ pirates...

-----

On an island, in a small village, two young girls ran around playing tag while the adults went about doing their chores or trading. One girl had green eyes and dark blonde hair while her twin had dark brown hair and dark greenish/blue eyes. The latter had a book in her hands and she was teasing the girl that was chasing her.

"Kyra! That's my book, give it back!" the blonde girl pleaded. The dark haired girl, Kyra, stuck her tongue out as she ran, "No way, Kirsty! My book now!" she giggled. Her sister, Kirsty, growled and leapt into the air. "Eh?" Kyra murmured right before Kirsty tackled her to the dirt. Kirsty grabbed her book and held it close to her, "Don't take what isn't yours, Kyra! What are you, a pirate?" she asked, glaring at her.

Her sister shoved her off and rubbed her back, "It's just a medical book...I don't see why you're so damn interested in looking at people's insides," she muttered. Kirsty stuck her tongue out, "Because I wanna help people get better when I'm older...I mean the village already has an old doctor...and Lord knows when he's gonna pass on," she explained.

They both sat on the edge of a small cliff nearby, legs dangling over as they gazed out towards the glittering blue beauty. "...sorry 'bout calling you a pirate," Kirsty said quietly. Kyra smiled, "No worries...actually, I've been planning on becoming one!". Her sister turned and looked at her in disbelief, "Please tell me you're not serious!" she said in a shocked tone. Kyra nodded, "Yep, as serious as a heart attack, sis. When I become of age, I'm getting on the first boat outta here, gettin' myself a crew, and make a name for myself! Wanna join?".

Kirsty shook her head, "No! Kyra, pirates are nothing but cold-blooded people that leave death and destruction in their footsteps! Why on earth do you wanna be one?" she asked, still stunned. Kyra shrugged, "Cuz it's cool. Get to see the world, have adventures, and get an assload of gold and jewels in the process!" she cried, pumping her fist into the air. Kirsty frowned, "You could do that in the Navy...," she offered.

The dark haired girl shook her head, "No not really...you gotta follow all these rules and stuff and well...you know me!". Sadly, Kirsty knew her sister very well. While Kirsty was someone who cared mainly for other people and tried to help out as much as she could, Kyra was the complete opposite. She usually stole from people (though she never admitted it), she lied constantly, and had gotten into more fights than all the boys of the village combined.

"You're an odd person...you know that, Kyra?" Kirsty asked, sighing. Kyra chuckled and put her arm around her sister's shoulder, "Damn straight!" she said laughing her head off.

-----

That night, while Kyra and Kirsty slept peacefully in their homes...something dark was heading towards their village. A large ship, with sails that had large crossbones painted onto them, made its way silently onto the beach. As the anchor dropped, dozens of figures left the ship, weapons in hand. One of the figures turned to one figure wearing a black cape and a hat, "What're yer orders, Cap'n?". The captain chuckled and pulled out a long blade, "Kill all...and take as much as you can carry!".

It was the screams that woke the twin sisters from their slumber. Kirsty shot straight up, scared out of her mind while Kyra peeked out her window. "What is it? What's going on?" her sister asked worriedly. She could see Kyra's eyes grow dark and sharp, "Pirates...," she hissed. Kirsty felt her heart jump into her throat, "That's not funny...,".

Kyra turned and glared at her, "You think I'd be kidding about pirates?" she snapped. Kirsty gulped, knowing that she wouldn't joke about that topic, "Well...what do we do?" she whispered. Her sister looked once more out the window to see flames erupt from nearby houses, "We need to hide...,".

The two of them slowly made their way downstairs, quietly as possible. "You think they'd come here?" Kirsty asked. Her sister shrugged, "Hard to tell...they usually come after all the buildings to loot what they can," she said in a hushed voice. The front door burst open, and the twin sisters ducked behind the flight of stairs they had just come down. They watched as three pirates, covered in blood and their blades dripping with it entered the dark home and looked around.

"This place is abandoned...let's try somewhere else," one of them growled. The second nodded, "Yeah...this ain't worth our time," he agreed. The third one looked around and slowly sighed, joining into the agreement and the trio turned to leave. Kirsty sighed silently, but dropped the medical book she carried from downstairs.

Kyra snapped her head to look over the side of the stairs, hoping that the intruders didn't hear the dull noise the book made when it hit the floor. Unlucky for the both of them, the three pirates _did_ hear the noise and stopped in their tracks. "Looks like we were wrong...search the place," the third one ordered.

The two sisters watched as the pirates stalked around the home, ripping everything open in search of loot. "Kyra...," Kirsty whimpered. Her sister clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows of the stairs. The biggest of the trio came to a desk and yanked open a drawer and pulled out a large, finely wrapped package. "Oy! Check this out!" he barked to the other two. The twins peered through the darkness and watched as the pirate ripped open the package.

While the wrapping fluttered to the floor, the pirates held up four beautifully ornate Sai. Two were gold, the other black. _"Mom and Dad's weapons...why were they wrapped?_ Kirsty wondered as the pirates twirled them around. "Woo boy! Looks like we hit it the mother lode, boys! The cap'n is gonna love us for this!" the big one said gleefully.

"HEY UGLIES!"

The trio of intruders turned around to see a very mad looking Kyra, crouched with her fists in front of her, "Drop the goods and you may live...," she threatened. The pirates looked at her and laughed, "Oh...a little lass! She thinks she can take on all of us huh? Give us your best shot, girly!" the first one challenged.

Kyra grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles, "Bring it on, loser!". She ran towards the first one and leapt over him, executing a roundhouse kick to his head in the process. With a groan, the pirate fell over in a slump onto the floor. Kirsty's eyes widened _I didn't know she could do THAT_. Her sister turned to the other two and shuffled her feet around, like a boxer in the ring, "Anyone else?" she asked, giggling.

The biggest pirate dropped the Sai and the remaining pirate moved away to make room. He let out a roar of fury and brought his huge fist down on her. "All brawn and no brains...," Kyra muttered as she easily dove out and under him. "Huh?" her opponent slowly turned around, trying to catch sight of her again. When she came into view, Kyra was holding the pair of black Sai, grinning from ear to ear.

"Down boy!" she laughed as she kicked the large man in the groin. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees, holding his now sore area. She took this opportunity and placed the sai in a cross formation against his neck, "You lose!" she smirked as she cut the pirates throat. Kirsty watched in amazement and horror as her own sister killed someone.

Kyra whirled the Sai around, flinging blood onto the walls and looked around for the last one. "C'mon out, big bad pirate...," she taunted. Kirsty looked around, and after not seeing a thing, she crept out from the shadows. "I can't _believe_ you just killed someone in cold blood, Kyra!" she scolded. Her sister shrugged, "Hey, it wasn't cold blood...it was self defense," she protested.

"That's right...what I'm about to do will be in cold blood," a cold voice said.

The two of them turned to face a figure in a cape near the front door, a large sword in it's hand. "You've managed to take down some of my best men, girl...I must say...you've got potential," it hissed, slowly advancing towards them. The twins backed away, terrified of the new person. Sure the first three were scary, but this one seemed to give off an aura that would send the toughest man into a state of utmost terror.

"Kirsty...I want you...to get out of here," Kyra ordered. Kirsty looked at her, "Forget it! I'm not leaving you here!" she yelled. Kyra glared at her, the dark look appearing again in her eyes, "Do it! I'll distract this creep and you can make your way to the door!" she whispered as the pirate captain came closer. Before Kirsty could protest, Kyra went off to the side, Sai gripped tightly, "Come get some...,".

The figure turned and started walking to her and Kirsty took this chance to escape. She ran as fast as she could to the door, but she wasn't fast enough. As though sensing exactly where'd she be, the pirate captain spun around, slashing her deep across the back, sending blood flying everywhere. The blonde girl stumbled, feeling the blood pour out of her wound.

As she hit the floor, she heard Kyra screaming at the top of her lungs. Her vision began to grow dark as she heard the her sister's Sai clang loudly against the captain's fearsome blade. Soon, she was bleeding and dying.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope this ish good! and to a few certain people, not sure on origins, that were planned originally, so i made it up as i went along...hope it's good!**


	2. The Fox Girl

**The Fox Girl**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come one, come all! Everyone gather around and witness the amazing magical arts of the Fox!"

Dozens of people stood around a young woman who stood on a blanket that lay in the middle of the street. The girl wore a long green skirt, a red tube top, and elbow length gloves, but her most distinguishing features were the furry ears on the top of her head, a thin black mask over her eyes, and the bushy tail sticking out from the skirt.

She smiled as the group reached it's maximum, "Hello everyone and welcome to a show of wonder, magic, and everything amazing and unexplainable! Welcome to the Foxxy Magic Show!" she said loudly. The people in the crowd murmured as the girl held up three red balls. "Behold, Foxxy Juggling!" she cried as she began to toss the balls into the air. The crowd watched her juggle the red balls, but they weren't all that impressed.

"BOO! YOU SUCK!" one man yelled. The girl with odd ears smirked and winked at the balls. Everyone gasped in surprise as each ball ignited into different colored flames. One was covered in blue flames, another in green, and the other white flames. "Cool!" a little boy yelled, wide eyed at the fiery display. "Hehehe...if you like that, you're gonna love this!" the girl giggled as she brought out three large metal, razor sharp rings from within her bag of tricks.

The crowd watched as she threw the rings into the air, while still juggling the flaming balls. She grinned and winked again, and soon they passed over the flaming balls, moving around and around, their sharp edges twinkling in the sunlight. "Watch, as I continue to juggle while avoiding the Rings of Amputation!" she declared as she began to new trick.

They all looked in awe as she easily avoided the rapidly spinning, razor rings while continuing to juggling the flaming balls. Every few moments, it looked as though she would lose one of her hands, but she managed to keep going without so much as a scratch. At the end, the rings stopped spinning and the flames died down. She caught them all as they fell to the ground, and bowed deeply, putting a pan in front of her.

The amused crowd applauded at the sight and cheered as they tossed in bills of cash and gold coins. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. The Foxxy Magician is always ready to meet your entertainment needs!" she said while the crowd thinned out. She snapped her fingers and the rings of death turned into plain wooden hoops. "Good show today...I actually got enough to stay under a roof for a bit," she murmured as she counted her earnings.

The street performer rolled up the blanket, tucked the rings and balls away, and put her cash in a bag that was strapped to her hip. She stretched her arms, feeling good at today's cash bring in, then walked down the street, humming a tune.

As she passed another alley, a large man stepped in front of her, "Oi...most of that beli belongs to Oyabin...you know that," he said, cracking his knuckles. The girl frowned, "It would be his if I were still with him!" she protested. The man grinned, "You know the rule of the crew: Once you join, you in for good," he recited pointing to the thin black mask over her eyes. The girl scowled, "Just cause I still wear this, doesn't make me a member of Oyabin's crew!" she snapped.

The man rolled his eyes and reached for her bag that was filled with the money she had earned from her performance. The girl hissed and leapt back a few feet, and crouched into a fighting stance, "Back off, blockhead!" she shouted. The thug growled, "So you wanna fight? You never were too bright, little girl,". The fox girl grinned and lowered her head, "Ya...only to you though," she muttered in a whisper as she winked.

"Is there a problem here?"

The burly man turned around and tensed as a large group of Navy Marines stood behind him, holding their weapons. The fox girl whipped up some fake tears, "Yes, sir! This man is trying to steal my money!" she sobbed. The man held up his hands, "Whoa, hey, I was just helping her! See, she's my sister and well, she's not quite right in the head if you get me," he said in a sad tone.

He turned around, "Sister, please, just let me take you home so we may have dinner--huh?". Looking around, he noticed the girl was no where to be seen on the street. "Please help me, she's ill and she's a danger to herself!" he pleaded, turning back to the Marine group. His eyes bugged out as the Marines disappeared with a puff of smoke and a girl's laughter filled the air. "Dammit...," he muttered, punching the wall.

-----

That night, the Fox Girl sighed happily as she lay on the bed in the inn room she had paid for. "This feels sooooooo good! I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed like this!" she giggled, looking up at the ceiling. She turned over and looked out the window to look at the bustling city beyond, "The show is really workin' for me...wonder if I can join a bigtime show and get rich and famous?" she wondered. She let out a large yawn and her ears twitched, "Eh...I'll worry about it in the mornin'...I'm so tired,". After adjusting her covers and her pillow, the Fox Girl fell fast asleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's that chappy! Hope it's good! Seriously, this is like my first real One Piece fic and its got characters no one's heard of (some people anyway), so i do hope it's goin' good! Ja ne for now!**


	3. The Marine

**The Marine**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meetings. She never really liked them, too boring. Even though it was rather important and the higher officers were at the table with her, she just passed out from boredom and snored loudly. The commanding officer's eye twitched, "Zolaro...," he muttered. He walked over and leaned in close to her ear.

"PRIVATE NIRI ZOLARO, ATTENTION!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The sleeping girl jerked awake and jumped to her feet, saluting, "SIR!" she yelled. The officer glared at her, "That's the fifth time you've dozed off during a meeting. Tell me, Private. Why do you keep coming if you're just going to fall asleep?" he asked.

"Because I think I can always be of help in some way, Sir!" she replied. The officer nodded, "Ok then...I know of something you can help with," he said thoughtfully. Niri blinked, "Really? What is it, Sir?" she asked.

-----

Niri frowned as she mopped the floor an hour later. "This isn't exactly what I meant by helping out...," she mumbled under her breath as she moved the mop back and forth. She put the mop in the bucket and looked out a nearby window. Her blue eyes scanned the horizon as she ran a hand through her black hair.

She loved being with the Navy, even though others were a pain and so were the punishments they dished out. But all that didn't matter to her, she would take everything that came her way to prove to everyone that she had what it took to be here. Ever since she enlisted, every male officer harassed her, telling her that since she was a girl, she couldn't handle being in a man's world.

Now, the Marines _did_ have other female officers in their ranks, but at the base where she was stationed at, Niri was the only woman there. So, she had recieved harassments in forms of letters, graffiti on her property, or harassament that came up close and personal. Needless to say, what _that_ sort of harassment came, she made sure they never did it again.

She grinned and patted the firearm that lay in a holster on her belt. It was her fathers, since his service in the Navy years back. She pulled it out and admired it, even as strange as it looked. For a pistol, it had an usually long barrel, along with scope that rested on top of the barrel above the trigger.

Niri smiled as she ran her hand along the barrel, remembering the training her father had given her when she was younger. Every thing she aimed at, she hit dead on, even if she was just using a normal firearm.

"Zolaro!"

Niri whirled around and saluted due to reflex, dropping her pistol in the process. The man from before sighed and picked up the pistol, than tapped her on the head with it, "You really need to stop daydreaming and start working harder, Zolaro," he told her in a quiet tone. Niri rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry, sir,".

The man shook his head, "Until you do, I'll be holding on this," he said, holding up the scoped firearm. Niri looked at him in disbelief, "But that's all I got left of my father!" she protested. The higher officer tucked the pistol into his belt, "I know, Niri, but once you start being more responsible in your duties and not fall asleep or daydream, I'll return it," he said firmly. Niri opened her mouth to complain about it, but he held up his hand stopping her.

"That's final, private! Now get back to work, this hallway won't clean itself up," he yelled at the top of his lungs. Niri shrank back, but nodded and grabbed the forgotten mop that lay on the soaked floor, muttering under her breath as the higher officer walked away.

-----

That night, Niri walked to the barracks, sore and tired from all the chores she had done earlier that day. Besides mopping, she had kitchen duty and had to take inventory in the armory. "Why did Baron take my dad's pistol? Sure, I wasn't doing what I was supposed to be doing, but that didn't mean he had to take my memento," she asked herself.

As she passed a door, she stopped and turned her head towards it. It was cracked open slightly and she could hear voices coming from inside. She approached the door and peeked in. Inside the room, Baron stood behind his desk, while a person in a dark cape stood in front of him. She leaned in close to hear what they were saying.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, I'm not giving you any information on that man! I don't care if you have a personal vendetta against him or not, I'm not helping you!".

The person in the cape chuckled and Niri could tell it was a woman, "I...don't remember offering you a choice. However, if you won't tell me...," she trailed off as she pulled out a pistol and aimed it directly at him. "BARON!" Niri yelled as she burst into the room. The higher officer looked in shock at the newcomer, "Niri...!".

The woman smirked, snapped her fingers and something large and hairy wrapped itself around Niri, holding her in place. "Well well...how about now? You give me the information or my friend will snap the young one's neck," she threatened.

Baron growled and lowered his head, "Fine...,". He bent down, unlocked a drawer in his desk and pulled out Niri's pistol. Before he could even aim, the woman fired off her weapon and Niri watched in horror as Baron's head snapped back with a large bullet hole in the middle of it. "Fool...should've just given me what I wanted...," the woman hissed, putting the her weapon away.

She turned around and Niri tried to see what she looked like, but her hat and the lighting in the room made it difficult for her to find out. The woman took hold of her chin, "You see what happens when you don't cooperate, girl. Now, _you're_ the one who's gonna have to take the pain," she chuckled. Niri opened her mouth to scream for help, but as she did, a sharp pain the back of her neck stopped her and she fell unconcious.

-----

Niri woke up sometime later in a cell somewhere on the base. "What the hell...?". She climbed off the cot and walked over to the bars, "HEY! ANYONE HERE!" she yelled. An officer walked into her view, hand on his sword. "Ok, thanks. Um...what's going on, why am I here?" Niri asked him. The officer looked at her like she had a freakish bump on her face, "You killed Captain Baron, that's why you're here!" he snapped at her.

Niri frowned, "What? No I didn't! Why do you say I killed him?". The officer folded his arms across his chest, "Because you were found with his body, the murder weapon in your hand," he explained. "It wasn't me! It was this woman in a cape!" Niri protested. The officer scoffed, "Yeah, like I haven't heard _that_ one before," he murmured before walking away. As she watched him leave, Niri felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears and she slid down to the floor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's the third chappy! I'm sorry if this wasn't good, or if it was in ANY way confusing. Like I said, this is my first real One Piece fic and I'm new to it, LOL! ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Vengeful Swordsman**


	4. The Vengeful Swordsman

**The Vengeful Swordsman**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The city was always busy around summertime. Due to all the heat, a lot of people stayed inside when they could and spent their money on food, drink and entertainment. Most of those people were either pirates, bounty hunters or wanted criminals. The establishments reallly didn't care about the background of their customers, just as long as they paid their bills.

As people went about their business, a man walked into a restaurant and took a seat right at the bar. A waitress noticed the newcomer and smiled as she approached him, "Hello sir, what can I get you?" she asked politely. He looked different compared to the other people she'd seen before. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, was wearing blue jeans with matching jacket, and a black shirt under it. She also noticed that he carried two swords with him at his belt.

"Get me some meat and grog...," he said in a level tone. The waitress nodded and went into the kitchen. The blonde man pulled out a small book from his jacket and skimmed through it while waiting for his order to come. A few minutes later, the waitress came back with a plate of meat and a mug of grog. "Here you are sir," she said as she placed the meal in front of him. She looked at the book and raised an eyebrows, "The Sword Collector's Guide? Are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked.

The man looked up at her, "Yes...yes I am," he said quietly, taking the mug in his hand. "May I ask what you're looking for?" the waitress asked slowly. Again, he looked at her, "I'm looking for swords...happy now?" he growled. The waitress scowled, "You don't have to be so harsh about it, I was just trying to make innocent conversation!". The man glared at her with a look that made her face drain itself of all color, "I don't care...I want to eat, and be left alone, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" he snapped.

The poor waitress nodded and went to some nearby customers while the blonde man put away his book and started to devour his food. When the waitress made it back behind the counter, the manager nodded to the blonde man, "He giving you trouble, Yamiko?" he asked, concerned. The waitress, Yamiko, shook her head, "Not really...he's just not one to talk to others I suppose. I know I haven't seen him before, but he looks so familiar...," she said thoughtfully.

The manager looked straight at the man, "I dunno about that, Yamiko, but if he gives you any trouble, just tell me and I haul him out," he told her. Yamiko nodded and went on with her duties. Meanwhile, the blonde man was finishing up his meal when he felt someone approach him from behind. He swallowed the last piece of meat and turned his head to see a group of men in well worn clothes and smirks on their faces.

"Can I help you?" the blonde man asked, turning around on the stool. The leader nodded, "Aye, you can, lad. You can come with us so that we can collect the bounty on your head!". The blonde man's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?". The group of men looked at each other while the leader chuckled, "You heard me...Devon the Demon,".

Yamiko and the manager stood behind the counter, eyes wide. "Devon...the Demon?" the manager gasped. Yamiko glanced to the wall where a lot of WANTED posters were, now remembering where she had seen this man before. Her eyes rested on a worn poster that had the picture of a man with holding two swords in front of him like an X. He was wanted by the Navy for commiting a slaying rampage and the reward was over 90,000 Beli!

Devon looked the group over, and smiled, "Not worth my time...get outta here," he said, turning back around, "More meat," he ordered. Yamiko nodded and bolted to the stove while the group of bounty hunters reached for their swords. "Please! No killing in here, take it outside!" the manager pleaded, putting his hands together and bowing. Devon grabbed his mug, "That's not necessary...I have no reason to fight these men...so I won't cause trouble for you,".

As he raised his glass to drink, the lead bounty hunter brought down his sword on it, shattering the mug into dozens of sharp shards. The manager of the restaurant slowly disappeared behind the counter while Devon stood up and faced them. "I'm giving you one last chance to get out of here with all your body parts attached...take it," he warned.

Yamiko came back at that moment with another order of meat and noticed the mess. "Oh dear...," she murmured. The head bounty hunter drew his blade and pointed it directly at Devon's heart. "C'mon Demon...show me the rage you're famous for," he challenged. Yamiko backed away as far as she could when Devon placed his hands on his swords.

"Fine...you've signed your death warrant, but we do this outside," he hissed, turning to the door. The bounty hunter nodded, "Fine...," he agreed.

-----

Devon stood at one end of the street, his blonde hair moving a bit because of the wind and his eyes staring at the group of hunters ahead of him. "I'm gonna enjoy taking your corpse in for the reward, Demon!" the leader said loudly as he twirled his blade around while the other hunters just stayed back. "Delusions of grandeur, that's what you have, fool," Devon muttered as he pulled out his weapons.

The blades gleamed as the sunlight shined on them. Yamiko and the manager peeked out the window of their cafe to see how things would turn out. "Um...even if he loses this fight, what do we do?" Yamiko asked her boss. The manager shook his head, "I dunno...let's just watch and see what happens," he whispered.

The hunters laughed at Devon's blades. "THOSE are what you have to defend yourself? You must be joking!". Devon looked down at his swords to see that they did look old. Some parts of each blade was rusted with dried blood while others were chipped off. "That can't really be the Demon, boss...there's no way he could kill _anyone_ with _those_ swords," one of the hunters pointed out.

His boss smacked him upside the head, "That IS the Demon, idiot. I know that face like the back of my hand!" he snarled. Devon tapped the blades together, "Are we going to do this or not?" he called out to the leader. The boss of the hunters gripped his sword and ran at the Demon as fast as he could. Devon crouched, his weapons pointed outward. "Come and get it...," he whispered as his opponent came closer

Just as the bounty hunter came into range, Devon brought the tips of his swords together and rushed him. "DIE DEMON!" the bounty hunter screamed at the top of his lungs. Devon grinned right before the two of them passed one another, a sharp ringing filling the air. Yamiko saw the both of them swing at each other, but she couldn't tell if they connected. Both the hunter and Devon stood at their full height, their weapons still held tight.

Within a few seconds, Devon's swords broke into peices and clattered to the ground. This made the other hunters hold their sides, laughing. He grinned, "Small price to pay...," he stated. Yamiko frowned, "What's he mean by that?" she wondered aloud. She turned to look at the boss of the bounty hunters and she immediately wanted to throw up. Blood was spurting from all sorts of cuts just as he started to slide to the left, right, and everywhere else. The body landed in the street, in at least five different pieces.

The Demon turned to the group of hunters, "You guys want some too?" he asked loudly. His response came as terrified screams while the group rushed off into the distance, leaving a dust cloud behind them. The blonde swordsman shook his head and walked over to the corpse of his opponent and took out the sword collecting book from his jacket. He picked up the hunter's sword and skimmed through the book.

"Dammit...this ain't one of them either. Oh well," he shrugged as he took the sword for his own. As he walked back to the restaurant, Yamiko and the manager made sure that they weren't barring his path. "Sorry 'bout that...," he apologized before entering the restaurant to eat his second helping of meat. Yamiko nodded, "Uh...no problem...," she said quietly before looking at her boss, "So what now?" she asked him. The manager cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together nervously, "We _don't_ piss him off," he suggested.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that chappy, hope it's good! ja ne!**


	5. Shows and Fights

**Shows and Fights**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, so HA!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a few years since the raid on Kirsty's village and she was living happily as the town's doctor. That night remained a very fresh memory in her mind, as well as the large scar on her back. When she woke up from passing out, she found herself in the town's clinic with a few of the townspeople nearby. She asked what had happened, and they said that she was bleeding to death on the floor and that the pirates had left the village...with Kyra.

She was brokenhearted when that news reached her ears...and she spent weeks in her bed, recovering, not talking to anyone. But now, she was as lively as ever, helping to treat the injured and sick people of the town. When she finally became more like her old self, she studied her heart out on all the medical books that the town had. Even though she missed her twin sister dearly, Kirsty decided it was best for her to do what she thought was best.

It all started one day as she walked from her home to the clinic. She entered the market and looked around, making mental notes in case she needed anything later. The market, even though the town was small, always had strangers from faraway lands searching for their personal treasures.

As she passed by a girl who was sitting on a blanket, she felt something tug at her hand. She turned around to see the girl smiling at her. "Hiya!" the girl greeted. "Um...hello?" Kirsty replied slowly. She peered closer at the girl to see little fox ears perched ontop of her head. "I love your fake ears, they're so cute!" Kirsty laughed. The girl raised an eyebrow and the ears twitched, "This aren't fake...they're real!" she protested.

"Oh...I'm sorry...," Kirsty apologized. The girl waved her off, "No prob! Now, just let me say, I'm so glad you stopped by to watch my show!" she giggled. Kirsty sweatdropped, "Um..._you_ stopped _me_,". The fox eared girl waved her off, "Now now now, no need to tell lies, miss. I am very well known throughout the world, and I'm always honored to have an audience, no matter how small!" she said with her chest puffed out.

_Great...ego-maniac_, Kirsty thought to herself.

"Hey...no I mean it...we can't...aw dammit...,"

Kirsty turned to see a young man, who didn't look much older than her, with slicked back blonde hair being tugged to the blanket area by a young boy with brown hair. "Austin...I mean it, we have things to do," the blonde man said quietly. The boy just smiled and held onto his hand. Kirsty couldn't help but smile, "Cute...your son?" she asked curiously.

The blonde man looked at her, "No...he's my little brother," he explained. Kirsty looked down at the boy, "Hello little one," she greeted nicely. The boy moved back behind his brother, and peeked at her. "Sorry...he's shy," the blonde said quietly, patting his brother's head. Kirsty nodded, understanding that some kids were like that.

"So is this all?" the fox eared girl wondered aloud, looking at the trio. Before they could answer, she smiled, "ALRIGHTY! Everyone, I am Dustine Wenata, or Dusty Fox as some people call me, and this is...," she flipped into the air and threw some smoke bombs at their feet. When the smoke cleared, they saw that she was dressed in a very colorful kimono, "THE FOXXY MAGIC SHOW!".

Kirsty and the blonde man slowly clapped while the little boy clapped enthusiastically. "First off, a personal favorite that I usually save for the big shows...," she paused and pulled out a large curtain with odd shapes on it. She held it up next to her, "Now who would like to be a part of the first act?" she asked the small audience. The small boy ran up to her, despite his brothers protests and bounce up and down in excitement.

Again, Kirsty couldn't help but smile, "I think you have a volunteer, Miss Fox,". Dusty smiled widely, "It seems so! Well little one this is what I want you to-," she was cut off as a dagger flew past her and embedded itself into a nearby wall. Kirsty's eyes widened and whirled around, her hands going to her back while the blonde man pulled out a large sword.

"Dusty...get over here now!"

The fox eared girl frowned at a large group of men that had gathered behind them, "Why won't any of you freaks get it through your skulls when I said no more?" she yelled at them, pushing the little boy behind her. A larger man with a jagged spear in his hands and a mess of tattoos on his face seperated himself from the group.

Frowning, he pointed the sharp end of the spear at the fox girl, "When will _you_ get it through your thick head that there is no quitting! Now get your furry tailed ass over here now or we will drag you by your ears back to Oyabin!" he barked.

"Forget it, I ain't leaving!" the fox eared girl shot back.

The man with the spear and tattooes frowned and looked back at the thugs behind him, "Looks like we get to have a little fun, boys," he said with a wicked grin. Quiet chuckles rippled through the group of men behind him, making the bystanders around them clear the streets, suspecting a large storm on the horizon.

"She said she's not goin' with you...,"

"So she's not leaving with a bunch of petty criminals like yourself,"

Dusty's ears perked up and looked in surprise at the two adults in the crowd. She had just met them today at the beginning of her show, they didn't know a thing about her or her problem, but they'd be willing to help her. "HA!" she grinned and pointed at spear wielding man, "Good luck gettin' to me, Dmitri! I got friends!.

The man with the spear growled, "Doesn't matter...the Silver Fox Pirates _always_ get what they come for, one way or the other!".

Kirsty sweatdropped, _Silver Fox Pirates? They couldn't come up with a better name than **that**? _she asked herself as her hands drew closer to the cold objects behind her back.

"Hey girl...what's your name?"

"Eh?" Kirsty looked over at the blonde man who was twirling his blade idly, "Are you talking to me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Sure as hell ain't talking to _these_ ladies," the blonde man cracked, nodding to the group of pirates in front of them.

Kirsty smiled, "My name's Kirsty, who're you?" she asked back.

The blonde man stopped twirling his blade, "Some call me Devon...other's call me the Demon," he replied before looking at her, "You got something to help you in this?" he asked. Nodding, Kirsty pulled out a pair of three pronged daggers, and by the looks of it, they were made of gold.

Devon chuckled, "I see...well let's have some fun shall we?"

-----

A lone figure stood on the beach of the island, juggling a book and a map in both hands. "Did I get everything?" he asked, before looking over to the dinghy he had used to row to the island, "Well besides my old ship and gold, I got every thing I owned!". He sighed and kicked the nearest rock, "This frickin' sucks...this place ain't even on the map, and I need stuff to get started again...," he murmured.

Yells and metal clanging reached his ears and made him look around, "Oh _now_ what!" he whined. With a sigh, he reached into the boat and pulled out a large, wrapped object and made his way to the source of the noise.

-----

Dusty and the boy, Austin watched from a nearby alley as Kirsty and Devon ducked and dodged the onslaught of pirates. "Your brother is pretty damn good, kid! Where'd he learn to fight like that?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear. The boy just remained silent and watched as the others continued to fight. She looked down at him, "Cat got your tongue?" she asked. Austin looked up and glared at her. "Um...ok then...never mind, let's just watch the fight," she suggested slowly.

Kirsty ducked as one of the pirates swung a large, spiked chain at her. She barely missed it and it lodged itself into a nearby building. "Missed me!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out. The pirate grinned, "Really?". He tugged hard on the chain hard and with a loud _crack_, the chain pulled free of the wood it was lodged in. Kirsty whirled around and just as the chain was headed straight for her face.

_Thwack!_

A loud ringing filled the air as the chain was sliced in half by something. Kirsty watched as the half of the chain that was coming for her fell to the ground in a harmless heap...next to a small hatchet. "Who the hell threw that?" her attacker roared, looking around.

"That...would have been me...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that one...finally eh? writer's block...hehehehe. hope it's good.**


	6. No Worries?

**No Worries?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirsty, Austin, Devon, Dusty, and all the pirates that were fighting stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of both the hatchet and the voice. Standing at the end of the street was a young man wearing a black duster jacket and black, wide brimmed hat. In his hands were two more hatchets and he wore a grin on his face.

"You know...I don't _like_ a very large number of armed men attacking women and children. I also don't like the odds here. So...how about we even the odds?" he suggested. The stranger raised a finger and counted the number of pirates that were there, still grinning. "Ok, how's this? Half of what's left of you, fight _them_," he pointed to Kirsty and Devon, "and the rest of you fight me?".

Dmitri laughed loudly, "You are either the bravest dumbass or the most stupid hero I've ever seen!". The stranger shrugged, "I really don't care. So, are you guys gonna fight me or are y'all yellow-bellied?" he taunted. That did it.

Every pirate that wasn't fighting Devon or Kirsty screamed in anger and ran towards the stranger, weapons poised. Loud rings of steel were heard just before most of the attacking men flew through the air, either screaming their heads off or unconcious.

_What in the world...? _Kirsty raised an eyebrow.

_What the hell... _Devon's jaw dropped.

_AWESOME!_ Dusty grinned.

Dmitri's spear shook as he watched in amazement as the stranger lifted his men into the air and flung them against the nearby buildings or rocks. "What...what the hell are you?" he barked, pointing his jagged weapon at the man who was finishing up his work. The stranger shrugged, "Just a guy who's looking for a new start," he said simply.

He walked over bits and pieces of broken steel, cracking his knuckles. "So...you've used your turn. Now, I'm a nice guy, so I'll give you one chance to leave this nice people alone and get the hell off this island...," he said slowly. Dmitri glanced at him, then at the people that he was supposed to be fighting. "This ain't over!" he yelled, throwing his hand down to the ground.

As he did, a plume of black smoke erupted from the dirt and filled the street. Everyone coughed as it covered the area. "Bas-bastard! That's one of my moves...how dare he ste-steal it!" Dusty wheezed. The smoke finally cleared and every pirate, concious or unconcious, was gone.

"Well...that's taken care of...,"

Kirsty turned to see the stranger walking away, his hands in his pockets. "Hey wait!" she called out. She ran up to him and stood in his way, hands clapped together. "Thank you, thank you, for helping us!" she said gratefully, bowing with every thank you. The man ignored her and walked down the street.

-----

"Well that was certainly rude...," Kirsty murmured as she poured tea for her guests: Dusty the fox girl, Devon the "Demon" and his little brother Austin. Dusty ignored her and looked at the tea while Devon flipped through his book of swords. The doctor sat down and looked at them both, "Something wrong?" she asked them. Dusty prodded the teacup, "Um...what's this?". Kirsty looked at her, surprised that this girl had never seen tea before.

Austin looked at the tea and was about to put his finger in when Devon's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, "Don't...it's hot," he scolded. Kirsty looked at him, "How did...you're reading that book, how did you know he was going to try that?" she asked. "Believe me...I just know," Devon replied as he turned a page.

_Well this is certainly off to a great start..._ Kirsty said to herself. She cleared her throat, "So, um...what brings you three to Tristram?" she asked, hoping to start a new conversation. Dusty looked up at her, her fox ears twitching, "I just came to make some money...,".

"We're just passing through," Devon mumbled as he stopped his little brother from putting his finger in the tea again, "I said no, Austin,". Kirsty nodded, "I see...so Miss Fox," she turned to Dusty, "Why did those men want you?". The fox girl held up two fingers, "One...call me Dusty. Two...they're just trying to get me to come back to my old crew and captain," she explained.

"But why, Miss...I mean, Dusty?"

Dusty shrugged, "I left because even though I loved being a pirate...going anywhere and meeting so many people and finding lots of treasure...I've always been an entertainer at heart," she sighed. Kirsty propped her head on her hand, "Didn't you entertain on your ship?" she inquired. Dusty folded her arms across her chest, "Yeah...but not the way I wanted. Most of the men were perverts and they...'persuaded' me to entertain them by dancing around in skimpy clothes...," she muttered.

"Oh my...that's horrible! Well don't worry. I may not like pirates myself, but I can promise you that no one in Tristram will know that you're...or _was_ a pirate!" the good doctor promised. Dusty grinned a goofy smile and leaned back in her chair, "Cooly...,". A small cry made Dusty fall backwards and Kirsty look at Austin who currently had his finger in his mouth.

Devon sighed, "I told you, Austin. Now you know, right?" he asked, putting his book down and looking at his little brother. Austin nodded in silence while Dusty picked herself up from the floor. "Ya know...I've been wondering. I've seen a lot of one-sided fights in my day as a pirate, but I've never seen anything like that guy that helped us out," she said thoughtfully, straightening her chair.

"What do you mean?" Kirsty asked. Dusty looked at her, "You know...all of those guys against ONE man? He ain't normal...because if he is normal, he doesn't have normal strength!". Devon grabbed his cup and drank his tea in one gulp, "I know what ya mean. You think he's one of them Seven Warlords of the Seas?" he offered Dusty.

Before she could answer, a loud knocking made Dusty fall out of her chair again. "Aiya...," she groaned while Kirsty got up from her chair. "It's my front door," she explained before walking out of the room. The small room was quiet for a few minutes, then she came back. "One of my patients coming to say thank you," she said casually before taking her seat again.

The blonde man _hmphed_ and reached for his book, only to find that was missing and in Dusty's hands...er...paws so to speak. "Ya mind givin' that back?" he asked quietly, hand outstretched. Dusty waved him off as she looked through it, "Nya nya...I'm looking at this...," she answered. Devon's right eye twitched as Dusty flipped through the pages.

He felt something tug at his jeans and he looked down to see Austin hopping up and down, his legs crossed. "Oh...hey doc," he turned to Kirsty, "Where's your crapper?" he asked. "My...my what?" she asked. "Ya know...throne, craphole...the toilet?" the Demon asked.

"OH! Of course. It's down the hall and the first door to the left," she pointed behind her and like a shot, the little boy ran off towards the restroom. Kirsty couldn't help but smile at the boy, but she did have a question about him. She turned to Devon and cleared her throat, "He's mute...isn't he?" she asked quietly.

Devon nodded slowly, "Yeah...he wasn't always like that though,". Kirsty leaned forward, "How did it happen?". The blonde man snatched the book away from Dusty and began reading it again, ignoring her. Dusty yawned and stretched her arms out, "MAN, I'm tired...you know any good inns in town?" she asked her host. Kirsty nodded, "Well, yes, but you don't have to pay to sleep. You all are welcome to stay here at my home tonight,".

Dusty's eyes grew big while Devon glanced at Kirsty, "You sure you don't mind having a couple of strangers, one who is a pirate I might add, sleeping in your home?" he asked slowly. Kirsty nodded and stood up, "No I don't. I have this sense about people and I can tell that you aren't trouble, so I have nothing to worry about!". The fox eared girl squealed as the Demon stood up as well. He laid his hand on the blade at his side and looked hard at Kirsty, "Believe me...you're going to have a lot of things to worry about if you help out people like us...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there ya go! hope it's good. if not, gomen.**


	7. Boats and Snatching

**Boats and Snatching**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dusty opened her eyes and looked around lazily. The moon was high in the air and the air was nice and cool. She yawned and stretched as far as she could on the mattress, "Really lucked out. A place to stay, for _free_ and people helped me out...," she whispered to herself as she sat up. She looked around the room. It was a nice room. Had a desk, a small trunk and the very comfortable bed she was currently resting on.

_Maybe I should leave. I mean, yeah, this is a great place so far...but if Dmitri and the others are still after me...I don't wanna endanger these people. Especially that little kid that goes with Devon. Guess I should go on ahead since it's dark out... _she thought to herself sadly.

She slinked off the mattress and hefted her pack and money bag over her shoulders and quietly opened the window. Dusty hopped out and landed on the second floor rooftop. "Well Doc...hate to look like an ungrateful guest...but I gotta do what I gotta do...see ya," she whispered before jumping off the roof and into the black of night.

-----

The next morning, Kirsty, Austin and Devon were at the table, eating pancakes quietly. They had noticed that Dusty had fled during the night, and they could probably guess why. "So where exactly are you two headed?" Kirsty asked, hoping to clear the room of the uncomfortable silence. Austin looked at her, than at Devon who was, again, flipping through his book of swords.

"Wherever the pull comes from,"

Kirsty blinked in confusion, _A pull?_

Devon put down his fork and stood, "C'mon Austin...we need to go," he ordered. The small boy nodded and wiped his chin before standing up. Devon grabbed his jean jacket from the back of his chair and pulled it over before taking the large sword that was leaning against the wall.

Austin ran upstairs and then returned a short time later, carrying a bag over his shoulder. Kirsty couldn't help but feel sad that her new 'friends' were leaving already. "Thanks Doc...maybe I'll see ya sometime in the future," Devon said as he headed to the door. Austin took a last look at Kirsty, then followed his brother out of the door.

"Bye...and good luck you two,"

-----

The pair of brothers made their way to the village docks, looking for a way off the island. "Austin...wait here while I go and see what I can do," Devon ordered. The small boy nodded and hopped onto a small crate.

Devon shook his head, smiled, then made his way to a hut a short ways away. At the hut, an old man was arguing with a bizarre looking trio.

One was a fine looking woman, with a great figure, and long, dark blue hair dressed in a dark red jacket with tight leather pants.

The second one was a huge man with very big arms, had a face that somewhat resembled a gorilla's face. He wore a spotted bundle over his bag and held two large clubs in his hands.

The final one was a fat man with a long, pointed, red nose and an odd hair do that stuck up on both sides of his head. One thing that Devon noticed about these people, is that the woman and the giant gorilla-man wore the same black masks that he had seen Dusty wore the day before.

"Look, pal. I told ya, I haven't seen her! Back off, already!" the old man barked.

The fat man laughed, "Pip pip pip pip pip! C'mon, friend, have a heart! We're just a group of travelers looking for a friend of ours,".

Devon squeezed his way between them, "When's the next ferry?" he asked, ignoring the other three. The old man glanced at the trio behind Devon, and they didn't look happy.

"Well? When is it old timer?"

The poor man looked at a peice of paper that was nailed to the wall, then back at Devon, "In one hour, kid," he reported. Devon nodded and walked back to Austin who was rummaging through his bag. "Hope you got something in there to pass the time, Austin...we're gonna have to wait a while,".

-----

The first thing Dusty saw when she opened her eyes was a large lizard that was staring at her with it's round eyes. She screamed and batted the poor lizard away before scooting away. She looked around to see the small clearing she had slept in earlier the night before. Tall trees surrounded her, filled with various fruits with sunlight pouring through the branches.

"Not a bad spot for something I picked out in pitch dark...," she mumbled as she cracked her neck. A loud _pop_ later, she winced and rubbed her neck, "Aw geez...I hate it when this happens...," she moaned, her ears flattening against her head. With a quick jerk, and another loud _pop_ later, Dusty sighed in relief as her neck returned to normal.

"Okies...now what?" she asked herself, looking from side to side. A loud hissing sound made her look ahead to see some kind of smoke enter the clearing. _Ah man...jungle mist..._ she thought. Jungle Mist. This is what people called the white fog that covered the jungle floor from time to time during the day.

_Wait... _Dusty rubbed her eyes and squinted. This wasn't the Jungle Mist...this smoke was a dark blue color. Before Dusty could move out of the way, it surrounded her and she breathed it in. Immediately, she began coughing and wheezing. Whatever this stuff was, it burned and it was starting to make her feel numb all over.

_What...what...what...the hell..._

She hit the jungle floor, out like a light. A dark chuckle from the front of the clearing echoed off the trees as a small group of Silver Fox Pirates entered. Dmitri smirked at the unconcious form of his prey. He nudged her with his foot, and grinned wider, "Gotcha little fox...time to come home...,".

He turned around and started walking off while the others advanced on Dusty. "Make sure you tie her up good...we don't won't her causing trouble on the way back...," he ordered over his shoulder. The crewmen laughed as one of them slung the knocked out fox girl over his shoulder.

Little did they know, they weren't the only ones nearby. On a high tree branch of a nearby tree, the man in black that had helped the Doctor, the Fox, and the Demon the previous day watched in silence. As soon as the men disappeared into the trees, he jumped down and landed effortlessly on his feet.

"This is interesting...,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kilnorc: oh no! this ain't good! what will happen to Dusty?**

**Next Piece of One Piece: Crew of the Axe!**

**Dusty's Fight For Freedom, Part One!**


	8. Dusty's Fight For Freedom, Part One

**Dusty's Fight For Freedom Part One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devon looked around, bored out of his skull while Austin sat quietly next to him reading a manga comic. He drummed his fingers against the log they were on with his left hand while he tapped his sword with his right hand. Austin looked up at him, a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

The blonde swordsman looked back at him, "Well if you have something better for me to do, little bro, I'd love to know what it is...," he said quietly. Austin closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Devon crossed his arms, "What?"

Austin shrugged.

His older brother shook his head, "Uh uh...what?" he demanded. Austin leaned back, and yanked the Sword Collecting Guide from Devon's back pocket and wopped him over the head with it.

"So that's how you want it to go down, eh? C'MERE!"

Before Austin could jump out of the way, his older brother tackled him to the ground and started giving him non-stop noogies. Austin tried to kick him away as he laughed, but Devon had a good hold on him.

"Do you give?" Devon asked over his brother's laughter. Austin nodded rapidly and Devon stopped the torment. With a happy sigh, Devon planted himself back on the log, "That'll learn ya!". When his little brother didn't respond, Devon looked back to where Austin was still sitting, "Something up, Austin?" he asked.

His little brother nodded and pointed to a distant cliff to the right. Devon looked ahead and raised an eyebrow. For awhile now, Austin had always been able to detect something that didn't feel right, or at least felt good.

Devon threw him his bag and stood up, hand on his blade, "Let's go see what's over there then...,". The old man in the hut watched them walk down the pathway, "HEY!" he yelled, leaning out of the window, "Aren't you gonna stay and wait!".

-----

Kirsty walked around her clinic, a few of her patient's charts in her arms. This was how it went most of the time: she'd see how her previous patients were doing, some new ones would come in, either little ones in need of bandages or shots, or elderly people who broke something while trying to do something.

She passed by some empty beds and walked up to a couple of young boys who had large bandages on. Kirsty looked at their charts and shook her head, "Ok...from what it says here...you two...rolled down a rocky hill. Now, may I ask, WHY you did that?" she asked, putting her spare hand on her hip.

The boy with less bandages glared and pointed at his friend, "He bet me 100 Beli that I couldn't beat him in a race!" he hissed. His friend shoved him, "Bite me, asshole! I was just jokin' around, then you get all serious and then I _have_ to do it!" he snapped.

Kirsty gave them a disapproving look for the cursing, "Now why, did you _have_ to do it?" she asked him. The boy stuck his chin high in the air, "For my Honor!" he said proudly. Kirsty sighed and shook her head, "Honestly...I swear, most of the boys in this village usually get into fights or study, not dare each other to roll down a rocky hill!".

She crossed something off their charts and checked the bandages. "Well...your cuts are covered, and the swelling of your bruises have gone down. You can go now...just be more careful!" she advised. The boys nodded and walked by her.

"You think those pirates are still there?"

"Maybe...,"

Kirsty looked over her shoulder, "Pirates? What are you two talking about?" she asked them. The two boys looked at each other, than back at her, "We saw 'em after we rolled down the hill, pirate boat and everything!".

She walked over to them and knelt down to their eye level, "Really now?" she asked. _These kids have got a lot of imagination..._ she thought smiling. The less bandaged kid nodded, "Yep! They really looked cool...one had a lot of tattoos and there was this girl that looked like a fox,".

Her eyes widened, "Fox girl?".

The boys nodded. Kirsty looked over her shoulder to one of her assitants, "Watch the clinic for me awhile, Amelia...I'm taking a break!". She then turned to the boys, "Show me where you saw them...," she whispered.

-----

Dmitri walked along the ship as his crewmates made preparations to shove off. He opened a door and met the glaring eyes of Dusty, who was locked in a large cage, her arms and legs tied. Smirking, he walked over to the cage and knelt down, "You put me and my men through a rough time over the past few months, Little Fox. We had to break away from the main fleet and had to come back to the East Blue to find you...," he said, brushing Dusty's hair with his hand.

Dusty growled and jerked away, "You're gonna be sorry you did this, Dmitri. When I tell Porche, she's gonna tell Oyabin, then he's gonna toss you overboard to the Sea Kings!" she spat, glaring at him. Her captor chuckled and leaned forward, grabbing her chin and pulled her close, "Not really, my dear. You see...I'm breaking away from the Silver Foxes...away from Foxy. I'm gonna start my own crew, using the men I got with me to serve under my command!"

The fox-eared girl's eyes widened, "Then if you're gonna do that, you don't need to send me back to Oyabin...so why am I here?" she asked. Dmitri's grin grew, "Well...being a Captain does have it's strains. You're gonna be right there, on the bed, willing and waiting for me...your Master, Little Fox," he explained.

"Your a sick bastard, Dmitri...,"

The tattooed man nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. But you have no choice, Dusty...either you be with me...or you're goin' for a swim, and last I checked, that's a big no-no for you,".

Before Dusty could retort, one of the crewmembers came running inside, a look of both panic on his face, "BOSS!".

Dmitri growled, rolled his eyes, and slowly turned to face him, "WHAT?" he snarled. The pirate pointed the way he came, "It's the Demon!" he yelped. Dusty's ears perked up at the word while Dmitri walked up to his follower, "Is he alone?" he asked slowly.

"He's got a kid...but other than that, he's by himself!" the priate reported. Dmitri's grin returned, "Good...kill him and not only do we get the bounty, but we get a new cabin boy. Are the others just standing around or are they actually fighting him?".

"Uh...they're too scared to go against him...,"

"WHAT! You get out there and tell them that if they don't fight, they'll meet the wrong end of my spear!" Dmitri roared. The pirate nodded and ran back the way he came while Dmitri walked to a large cabinet and pulled out his oddly-tipped spear.

He looked at Dusty and winked at her, "I'm gonna go have some fun, Little Fox, then I'll come back and have some more fun...,"

-----

Devon and Austin stood on the docked pirate ship as the crew began to surround them, making comments as they did so.

"Demon boy don't look so bad...,"

"Yeah...they probably shoulda called him the Pussycat,"

The blond swordsman looked down at Austin who was slowly putting on a oversized pair of blood red gloves. "You sure you don't wanna sit this out, Bro?" he asked. Austin slowly nodded as he adjusted the gloves.

Smiling, Devon took the sword from his belt and gripped it tightly in his hands, "Ok...who wants some?" he asked. The crowd answered by yelling at the top of their lungs and running towards them. Devon easily leapt over the first wave and landed between them and the second wave.

The first wave of his attackers looked in surprise while the second wave came at Devon in full force. He knelt down one knee and held his sword out, flat side up.

Just as they were about to slice and dice him, Devon looked up at them, his eyes filled with a very dark look, and a wicked grin to go with it.

_"Tanketetsu!" _**(1)**

Devon swung his blade, but didn't strike the pirates at all. He missed. The men just stood there silently. One by one, blood gushed from multiple gashes on each of their bodies and they fell to the deck.

"Holy...,"

"...shit,"

The remaining men looked at him with chills on their spines. One of them slowly walked up to him, hands in sign of peace, "Um...we didn't mean it...," he said in a pleading voice. Devon glanced at him and a second later, his blade was pointing upward instead of to the side.

The pleading pirate's eyes went wide before he slowly split into two pieces. Devon watched this and spat at the divided remains, "Too fuckin' bad...,"

-----

"BOSS!"

_Dammit, I'm gonna kill these idiots..._ the tattooed spear-man thought as he pulled the rag covering from his spear tip, "What...is...it...now?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The messenger started making blabbering noises and pointed to the door. Dmitri raised an eyebrow and slowly walked to the open door.

"What in the name of...,"

What he saw was a deck full of either dead bodies, or bloody body parts and organs lying around in pools of the red liquid. He looked ahead to see the swordsman who was responsible for it and scowled, "Sonofabitch...,".

-----

Devon cut down a duo of attackers with ease, staining his blade and his clothes with their blood. "Feh...buncha weaklings...," he muttered to himself. He looked around and saw Austin toss away a decaptitated head.

"Find anything good?" he called out.

Austin shook his head.

"The gloves still workin' for ya?"

He nodded.

"Good...keep it up!" he said with a nod.

Sensing something, Devon turned back to see the same man from the day before, holding his spear over his shoulder.

"I tell ya, Demon...you're pretty good. You took down most of my men in less than five minutes. How's about you come work for me? I tell ya, the pay is very fine...," Dmitri offered, hefting his weapon.

Devon cracked his neck, "I don't work for cowards," he said harshly. Dmitri chuckled, and took his spear in both hands, "I guess this means we can't be friends then...,"

"I guess not...,"

-----

Meanwhile, Dusty moved around, trying to get the ropes off herself. "When I get outta here...Dmitri is gonna get his ass handed to him so badly...," she swore as she edged her way to one side of her prison.

"Just...need...to...get my claws out...," she strained as she flexed her fingers, waiting for the sign that the tools she needed were there.

A loud crackling sound made her smile, "There we go...,". Using the bars, she steadied her arms and began to cut through the rope. As she did, she glanced around and her eyes landed on something that made her very happy. It was a pair of scythe blades. Not like the usual scythe that the Grim Reaper carried around, but more like long nunchuka with curved blades at the end, and minus the chains.

As soon as she cut away the ropes that bound her legs and arms, Dusty angled herself against the front of the cage and wiggled her arm out.

"Time for the old locksmith to get to work...,"

Not only did she use her claws for cutting rope, she used them to picklock all sorts of things...like cages. She ran her middle finger along until she found the keyhole and inserted her nail.

"C'mon...no, that's not it...," she murmured as she turned her finger around, looking for the right mechanism.

_Click_

Dusty smiled as wide as she could, "BINGO!" she cried. With a loud creak, the cage door was opened and Dusty crawled out and stretched. "MAN, that feels great...," she sighed happily as she cracked her joints.

_Time to kick a certain traitor's ass..._ she thought as she collected the scythes and walkd to the door.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whew...long one, eh? Well i hope you enjoyed it.**

**On the next piece of One Piece: Crew of the Axe**

**_Dusty's free and is about to exact revenge for all the treatment she was given. Can Devon hold his own against Dmitri, or will the Demon fall by the spear?_**

**Dusty's Fight for Freedom, Part Two!**

**(1) This attack, if I remember right, is an attack used by Odin in the Final Fantasy series. I don't own that of course, but I thought that would be a fitting move for Devon. That attack usually kills all in one swipe, as you've witnessed earlier in the chappy.**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Dusty's Fight For Freedom, Part Two

**Dusty's Fight For Freedom, Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_On the last piece of One Piece..._**

**_Devon arrived at the Silver Fox pirate ship and slaughtered anyone that came at him as Dmitri revealed his plan for Dusty to his captive fox. Now, Dmitri faces Devon after he declined partnership, while Dusty frees herself from her prison. Can Devon hold himself against Dmitri, or fall by the spear? Come aboard and find out!_**

_-----_

Waves sloshed against the side of the boat as Devon and Dmitri stared each other down. The blonde swordsman gripped his blade, end outward and rushed at his opponent.

_"TANKETETSU!"_

As he swung his blade, Dmitri crouched and jumped high into the air. Devon's attack swept under the leaping spear man, missing the target.

"Huh?" Devon looked up and watched as Dmitri seemingly float through the air above him, "How the hell...did he dodge that?". The spearman landed on a large crate behind Devon and twirled his spear, "You're gonna have to better than that, Demon! I don't die so easily,".

The swordsman grunted and ran at him again, "We'll see about that!". Devon roared and swung his blade again, only this time, Dmitri blocked it with his spear shaft. With a smirk, Dmitri shoved his blade away and took a swipe at Devon's head. The Demon ducked and thrusted his sword, only to miss because his enemy dodged it.

"Too slow, Demon...," Dmitri taunted. The blonde swordsman growled and turned around. "If that's the case...," Devon paused, removed his jacket and tossed into a nearby bloodstained spot. He moved his arms around and grinned, "There we go...less restriction...,".

Dmitri spun his spear around again, and crouched.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever crossed my path, Demon...,"

"Same to you, shithead...,"

-----

Kirsty ran as hard as she could down the path, following the two boys she treated from the clinic. She didn't believe them at first, but once she heard about a man with tattoo's and a fox girl, she knew what was going on. After making a quick stop to pick up her sai, the good doctor ordered the boys to show her where the pirates were.

"C'mon! It's not much farther now!"

As they rounded a corner, Kirsty finally caught sight of the pirate ship. The three of them stopped and Kirsty leaned against a rock to catch her breath. "You boys...," she looked at the little ones who led her here, "Go back to the village...and tell everyone to fortify their homes. We don't know what else they might do, so we need to be prepared,".

The two boys looked at each other, then back at her, "What about you?" they asked in unison. She waved them off and pulled out her three pronged daggers, "I can handle this...,".

"For your sake, I hope so, Doc...,"

"Hm?" Kirsty looked up at the boulder she was currently leaning against to see the man in black from earlier. "It's you! What are you doing here?" she asked. The man nodded to the ship, "Watchin' the Demon and the Spear fight...," he replied.

"Demon? You mean Devon's out there, by himself!"

The man chuckled, "No...the boy's with him,"

Kirsty's jaw hit the dirt and her eyes went beady, "AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE WATCHING IT!" she shrieked. The man glanced down at her and crossed his legs, "That a problem?".

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? YOU JUST CAN'T SIT THERE AND LET THOSE TWO GO AGAINST A WHOLE CREW OF PIRATES BY THEMSELVES!"

He raised an eyebrow, "If that's the case, you should go and help...,"

"What?"

"If I can't sit around and watch, surely you can't just stand around and yell at something for sitting around and watching," he explained, shrugging.

Kirsty opened her mouth to retort, but stopped. He had a point. The man smiled, "Hehe...,". Kirsty had only one thing on her mind at the moment as she ran off to help...

_Who the hell **is** that guy...?_

While she ran off, the man in black looked up, back to the fight just as Devon was thrown back by Dmitri's spear. He crossed his hands and brought them to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face _Show me your power..._

-----

"Son...sonofabitch...,"

Devon doubled over and fell to the floor, holding his side. He could feel his warm blood ooze out of the gash that was created from the spear's tip. He could hear Dmitri getting closer with every heavy footstep.

_Can't...move my arm. My gut's going numb...what the hell..._

Dmitri's feet came into his view, followed by the feel of the jagged tip on the back of his neck. "I would kill you right now, Demon...but I'll just let the spear do that. See...I bet you're feeling numb right now?".

"So...w-what if I am...I can still kick your sorry ass," Devon spat as little drops of blood hit the wood. The tattooed man shook his head and nudged him, "I doubt that, highly, swordsman. See...this spear of mine is laced with a poison that numbs anything that it pierces...then, as it flows through your veins, it'll numb the rest of your body. When it finally reaches your heart...it'll stop in moments, and then you die. Nice way to go, eh?" he said with a smirk.

He turned around and walked away a few feet, "Well since you're going to die anyway...I'm going to go back into my quarters have a well earned good time with my woman...enjoy your final moments of life, Demon,".

As he walked back to the cabin, Dmitri failed to notice Kirsty climbing over the railing. The good doctor quietly slinked over to Devon and knelt beside him. "What happened to you?" she asked in a whisper. Devon coughed up more blood before turning to look at her, "Oh, I just got pricked by a needle...what the hell does it look like?" he snapped.

Kirsty ignored the snapping and moved his hand away to see the large wound. "Wow he really did a number on you, didn't he? It's ok, I can just stitch it up and it'll be good as new," she offered. Devon shook his head, "No...that won't work...,".

"What? Why not? It's no problem for me at all...," Kirsty replied.

"That's not it...,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"His spear was laced...I got poisoned...,"

Kirsty's eyes widened a bit, then smiled, "Is that all? Do you feel burning or numbness?" she asked, as if the news didn't phase her at all. Devon looked at her surprised, "Numbness...,". The doctor smiled and placed her hands on the wound, making him wince.

"Hey...you're makin' it worse,"

"Be quiet and let me work...," she whispered.

She stared at the gash, the blood dribbling down her fingers. Devon began to feel a tingling sensation and he looked down to see a faint glow around Kirsty's hands. Kirsty removed her hands and before his eyes, Devon's wound sealed shut by itself. He looked up at her and she gave him the peace sign.

"What the hell did you just do...,"

-----

Dmitri entered the cabin to find that the cage Dusty was held in, was now empty. He growled softly and scanned the room, "Oh Little Fox...come out, come out, wherever you are...,".

He walked around and looked under the bed, in his chest and in his closet, but couldn't find one trace of her.

"I know you're here, Little Fox. Your Master wants to play with you. Obey your Master, Little Fox, and it'll be more fun...,".

"Master Dmitri...,".

He smiled, "Finally came to your senses huh?" he asked, turning around. His face was met with a scythes that were arcing downward to him. He was barely able to move out of the way of the curved blades.

Dusty dropped down from her hiding place on the ceiling, glaring daggers at Dmitri. "Still got a fiery spirit, I see, eh Little Fox? Good...," the tattooed man murmured as he advanced on her.

"It's only good for me, cuz you're gonna feel the burn from it, asshole," she spat, raising her scythes.

-----

"Austin...get over here...,"

The small boy ran over to his big brother, slipping on some of the blood in the process. Kirsty looked over Austin and knew he was ok, but that wasn't on Devon's mind right now. "You still got the Dials?" he asked the boy. Austin nodded and dug through his bag.

"Dials?" Kirsty asked, confused.

Her question was answered when Austin pulled out a pair of small, pinkish conch shells. "Thanks, little bro...," Devon grabbed the shells and tossed one of them to Kirsty. She looked at the shell closely. It had dozens of little holes on the swirls of the front, and then she saw a small button on the back of it.

"What are these?" she asked, both confused and intrigued.

Devon glanced at her before taking a small hammer from Austin, "These are called Impact Dials, or Conches, depending on who says it. They absorb the damage taken from any enemy," he demonstrated by slamming the hammer hard on the conch. Kirsty watched as the conche shell was completely undamaged, and she could hear a low whistling sound coming from the holes.

The swordsman then turned the conch over and pointed to a tiny round bump on the back, "Press this button, and all the damage taken will be released, at least a hundred fold. Things like these can kill a man in one blast,".

Kirsty gulped and handed it back to him. "So...have you seen Dusty?". Her comrade raised an eyebrow, "She's here?". The doctor facefaulted, "Your kidding, right? If you're not here for her, why are you here?" she asked.

Devon jerked his thumb to Austin, "His fault...,".

Before anyone could say anything else, the cabin door behind them burst open and Dusty flew out of the cabin. She landed hard on the deck and slid over to the other two. "Dusty! Are you ok?" Kirsty asked, getting up.

The fox eared girl rose to her feet, "Oh, I'm just peachy, Doc...," she muttered. Kirsty crossed her arms at her, "Why is everyone being so sarcastic today?" she asked.

"D-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-T-Y!"

Dmitri stomped out into the open, dragging his spear behind him. The look on his face was nothing like Kirsty had ever seen before in her life. The fox girl grinned slightly, "Yesh, Dmitri?" she asked sweetly.

The tattooed man breathed heavily and Kirsty realized for the first time, that he had multiple cuts on his body. He lifted his spear and pointed it at Dusty, "You...will be mine...do you hear me!" he roared. Dusty pretended to clean out one of her furry ears before looking back at him, "Sorry, what? All I heard was a man whining and bitching...,"

Kirsty pulled out her sai, "I do hope all men aren't like this...just tell me when you're ready, Miss Fox,". Dusty blocked her way with one of her scythes, "No...this is my fight. I'm sorry I even got you guys got involved in the first place. If you guys interfere, he'll just come after you all again...and I don't want that...,".

"But Dusty...,"

"I said _no_, Doc. This bastard's going down here and now. When I'm done with him, he won't be able to hurt me or my friends for that matter...,"

She turned away from Kirsty and started to make her way to Dmitri, "You hear that, Dmitri! THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW!" she screamed.

Kirsty walked back over to Devon and Austin who both sat calmly near one of the piles of crates that was onboard. "Shouldn't we help her?" she asked quietly, taking a seat next to them. Devon slowly shook his head, "No...her problem, she's gotta deal with it...,".

A fierce gust of wind made it's presence known, blowing Dusty's and Dmitri's hair to the side. The two pirates stared each other down. With a growl, Dusty ran at full speed towards Dmitri and her opponent did the same.

Spear shaft met scythes as the two of the collided. The force of them collision sent a mini-shockwave outward. Kirsty could feel the vibration through the wood and the air. With a chuckle, Dmitri pushed hard against Dusty's weapons. He failed to see that the scythes were hooked around the shaft of his weapon. The fox girl smiled and pulled hard as she moved back, throwing Dmitri off balance.

Using the momentum and the surprise timing, Dusty planted her feet on Dmitri's chest and rolled onto her back, sending the man she despised for so long flying over her. His spear was freed of the scythes and he hit the hard wood post that was the mast with a loud _crack_.

Dmitri slid down and landed on his head while Dusty flipped over onto her feet. Kirsty let out a loud cheer and clapped her hands, "GO DUSTY!". Dmitri regained his footing and glared at her, "SHUT UP! NO HELP FROM THE IDIOT GALLERY!" he screeched.

"Hey, Dmitri...,"

"Eh?" he turned around just in time to see a glint of light before a sharp pain entered his shoulder. Kirsty, Dustin and Austin leaned to the side to see that one of Dusty's scythes had been thrown and now it was lodged in the spearman's left shoulder.

The owner walked up to him, a look of utter hatred on her face. Dmitri let go of his spear and held up his good hand, "N-now...w-w-wait, Dusty...we can talk about this...,".

He let out a small yelp as she swung the second blade into his right shoulder. She leaned in close to his face, "Ok...let's talk, Dmitri. You and me...never gonna happen. Me and the Silver Foxes...no more. If you come after me again...or I hear one word about you in any place _near_ me...I will hunt you down and gut you myself," she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, making the blades dig deeper into his flesh, "Do I make myself clear?".

Dmitri nodded weakly, "Yeah...sure, whatever you say, Dusty!". The two of them looked at each other for what seemed like hours before she finally pulled her curved weapons out of his body. He cried out and slumped to the floor.

She turned back and made her way to Kirsty and the others. "Why didn't you kill him? You know, he's gonna come after you...," Devon pointed out as he stood up to meet her. Kirsty looked at him, "You think so? He said he wouldn't anymore...,". The blonde swordsman crossed his arms, "I have a nagging in the pit of my skull that says that he'll try this again...," he glanced at Kirsty, "So you gonna help _him_ out, Doc?".

The blonde woman shook her head, "No...I usually help everyone hurt...but even I draw the line,". A loud yawn made the two of them look back at Dusty whose eyelids were halfway shut. "So...tired...," she mumbled before falling forward. Devon and Kirsty caught her before she hit the floor.

"I guess we should get back huh?" he asked, taking one of Dusty's arms and placing it over his shoulder. Kirsty nodded, "Yeah...I gotta tell the villagers that's it ok to come out now...," she said, taking the other arm and slinging it over her shoulder.

-----

The man in black walked onto the bloodstained boat after the others went back to the village. The boots he wore made squishy noises as he stepped in blood pools or on a piece of stomach. He stopped in the middle of it and looked around, observing the damage. He had seen the whole thing from beginning to end, and he wanted to see the 'arena' up close after the fight.

Given the reputations he had heard about the Foxes and the Demon, he was somewhat disappointed on how the battle went and ended, but he knew that would change. He walked around and felt something different underneath his feet. He looked down to see the jacket that Devon had tossed away during his bout with the spearman. He picked it up and watched as the blood gathered at the hems of the sleeves and body of the jacket fall to the deck like rain.

"Pip pip pip pip! What did you do?"

He looked back to see a group of three people, the same people that Devon had cut in front of back at the ferry hut. "I did nothing, Foxy...but I _did_ watch the people who did this. One of them was one of yours I believe. Girl...about this high," he indicated the height with his hand, "with a pair of furry ears and a large furry tail?".

The woman with long, dark blue hair looked at the fat man, "You don't think it's...,". The fat man nodded and smiled slyly, "It is. Dusty Fox has finally come out of hiding! Do you know where she went, my boy?" he asked, walking up to the black clad man.

He looked down at him. The two of them weren't the same height, but they were a few inches off. "I got an idea, Foxy...but why? From what I hear, she doesn't want to be with you guys anymore...do you know why?".

The fat man, Foxy, rubbed his chin, "No clue...,". The stranger pointed to the slumped form of Dmitri, who was still alive, but lay very quietly in the same place, "_He_ was obsessed with her. The men that served under his command made her do things she didn't want to do. She wanted to come to you, but they lied and told her that you were the one who said they could do it...,".

Foxy, the woman, and the large gorilla-ish man looked at Dmitri, then back at the man. "He'll get what's coming to him when he recovers...but I'd like to talk to Dusty! I have a right, as her oyabin! **(1)**".

The man sighed and shrugged, "Fine...but at least wait until morning? She's pretty wiped out...,". He made his way to the edge of the boat and was about to jump onto the beach when the woman grabbed onto his jacket sleeve.

"Hm?" he looked back, "Porche, leggo of my jacket...,"

She let go quickly and looked hard at him, "Why are you here...last we heard, you were on some big treasure hunt in the Grand Line...why are you here in the East Blue?" she demanded. He turned back and removed his hat, "Same as you...looking for something," he replied.

"Did you find it?" she asked him.

He grinned, although none of the three could see it, and put his hat back on, "You could say that...,". With that, he jumped back onto the sandy beach and made his way to the path leading back to the village.

Porche cupped her hands around her mouth, "AXE! WHAT DID YOU FIND!" she yelled. Her voice echoed through the air and the man in black continued walking.

_A new crew..._ he thought, the smile still plastered on his face.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whew...long one again. I sorry, if the fight isn't what you expected...but hehehe...that's the way things go! Hope you guys have enjoyed, and I'll see ya later when I update!**

**(1) This is the japanese term, commonly used as the terms: Boss, Chief, sometimes Captain. Now ya know! hehehhe**

**ja ne!**


	10. A Question

**A Question**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dusty slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was back in Kirsty's home, in one of the guest rooms she had. With a stifled yawn, the fox girl climbed out of the comfortable bed and walked out, looking for the others. She reached the bottom of the stairs and as she neared the living room, she could hear voices.

"Man...she is one heavy sleeper...,"

"Wish I could say the same for me...what were you doing last night?"

"Hmm?"

"When we got back...what were you doing?"

No reply.

"Hellllooooo,"

"She's up...you wanna come out into the open or what, kid?"

Dusty jumped about a few inches before leaning into the walkway. Kirsty and Devon were sitting comfortably on a couch while Austin read quietly. She waved and smiled nervously at them, "Hey...guys, what's going on?".

"We were waiting for you to wake up and see how you were doing, Dusty," Kirsty explained as she got up from the couch and walked over to her. Dusty sweatdropped as Kirsty checked some minor details, but soon waved her off, "I'm fine, Doc...just tired as hell...," she told them.

Devon cleared his throat, "Good...cuz I'd be pissed if you died after all the crap I went through to help you out...,". Kirsty stomped on his foot, "You didn't even know she was there!" she hissed at him. The blonde man rubbed his foot and glared at Kirsty while Dusty's stomach growled loudly.

"Hehehehe...," she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

-----

_Bera bera bera bera bera...bera bera bera bera bera_

"Excuse me...," Kirsty put down her drink and walked into her study as Dusty and Devon continued eating their lunch. On her desk, was a snail with a box connected to it. This was a Den Den Mushi, or Communicator Snail to some people, and it was ringing. She picked up the reciever and pressed the call button, "Moshi moshi...,"

_"Doctor? It's Amelia at the clinic...there are some people here who'd like to talk to you and your new friends...,"_

"What people?" she asked slowly.

_"I...I think that you should come down and talk to 'em...they're making everyone uncomfortable...,"_

Before she could ask anymore questions, Kirsty heard a click on the other end. She gathered her sai and white coat and returned to the kitchen area, where Devon and Dusty both had a fork speared into a piece of steak, and they were glaring each other down.

"My steak...,"

"No, _my_ steak,"

"Doc...he's not being fair!"

Kirsty sighed and shook her head, "Forget the meal, you two. You both have to come with me to the clinic,". The two bickering meal goers both raised an eyebrow, then looked at each other.

-----

As soon as they all entered the clinic, Kirsty's assistant, Amelia came rushing up to them, a very nervous look on her face. "Thank the Lord...they're in your office...," she whispered, pointing to the back room.

The small group entered the office to see four people either sitting or standing around. Dusty's eyes widened at the sight of three of the strangers while Kirsty took note of the black clad stranger from the days before.

"Can I help you, in some way?" Kirsty asked slowly. The man in black jerked a thumb to his companions, a fat man, a slim woman, and a large ape man, "Yeah, they're here to find a friend of theirs...,"

"DUSTY!"

The woman with dark blue hair rushed over and hugged Dusty closely. As she was picked up off the ground in the process, Dusty could feel the air being cut off. She lightly tapped the woman's side, "Porche...can't...breathe," she gasped.

"Oh...sorry Dusty...," Porche immediately let go of the girl, smiling nervously. Kirsty looked at the other two men, "Who are you, and what do you want with her?" she demanded.

"Dusty...," the fat man said slowly, crossing his arms. The poor fox girl tried to avoid the look he gave her and twiddled her fingers, "Yeah, Oyabin?". Devon and Kirsty looked at her, then at the fat man.

"He's your boss?"

Dusty nodded, "Yeah, Devon, he is. See...this man," she pointed to the fat man, "is Foxy, the leader of the Silver Fox Pirates...the crew Dmitri belongs to. The crew I _used_ to belong to,".

The fat man tapped his foot loudly, making an uncomfortable air in the room. "So, what do you want?" Devon asked, finally breaking, what seemed to be an hour's worth of silence. Foxy stopped tapping his foot, "I'd like to take Dusty back...she is still part of my crew, after all,".

"But Oyabin...," Dusty started.

Foxy held up a hand, "I know what happened, Dusty...but that doesn't give you the right to leave the crew...," he scolded. Dusty looked at him hard, "That's not the only reason why I left, Boss! I didn't really want to be a part of the crew anymore. I _do_ have dreams of my own...,".

Porche put her hands on Dusty's shoulders, "What dreams?" she asked her quietly. The fox girl looked down at the floor, "I wanna be a star...a big star," she said lowly before looking up at her former captain, "I want to travel around and try to make a name for myself other than that of the Silver Fox Pirates! I have an act and everything!". Silence filled the room again. Dusty stared at Foxy, and he stared at her.

"Well, what do you think, Foxy my man? You gonna cage her up after all she's been through or are you gonna give her the full freedom she wants?"

Kirsty glanced at the man in black before looking back at the others. The Fox captain let out a big sigh and walked over to Dusty, his hand held outward, "You can go...but you have to give up the mask, Dusty,". The fox girl slowly reached up behind her head, and undid the knot that kept the thin piece of black material over her eyes.

She held it out, a look of sadness in her eyes. Foxy took it and stuffed it in his coat pocket, "Let's go, Porche..Hamburger...,". _Hamburger?_ Kirsty looked at the large ape like man and realized that had to be his name.

The three pirates said their goodbyes and left the clinic, leaving Dusty standing quietly in the office, her hair covering her eyes. Devon walked up to her and nudged her slightly, "You gonna be ok, kid?". She nodded slowly and wiped her eyes before looking back up at them, "Oh yeah...I'm good...,".

Kirsty could see some tears in her eyes as she smiled. _Even after all those bad things...she's still going to miss them...poor girl._ Dusty sniffed and turned to the man in black, who was leaning back in a chair, "So who the hell are you?".

He looked at the group in front of him and grinned. "My name, is Axe...and I'd like to ask you all a very important question,". Dusty, Devon, Austin and Kirsty looked at one another before looking back at the man, "What question...?".

Axe brought the chair to the normal position and grinned more widely, "Will you guys join my crew?".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: sorry if it's bad, but if it's good, you're welcome! LOL!**


	11. Choices

**Choices**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirsty sat quietly in her office, hours after the meeting earlier that day. She wasn't thinking about her patients like she normally would. She was thinking about what that stranger, Axe, had requested of them.

_Flashback_

"Crew?"

Axe nodded, "That's right, Doc. See...I'm what you would call...a treasure hunter of sorts,". Devon scoffed, "Ya mean pirate...,". Axe nodded slowly, "Yes, I believe that's one word for it, but I prefer the term Treasure Hunter. Lemme explain my predicament. It's been a long time goal of mine to find all the greatest treasures of the world. Whether it be buried on an island, or sealed by some sort of myth or legend. But I can't do it, unless I have a crew. I came here to this island by accident on my way to meet up with some promising candidates...but then I saw you all fight and I knew, that you would be perfect for it,".

"Well, this is funny. I leave one crew only to get recruited again...," Dusty muttered, shaking her head. Kirsty looked at him, "Why us? What do we have that can be of use to you?" she asked. Smiling, Axe pointed to Devon, "His strength with the Katanas. I'd rather have Roronoa Zolo on my side, but I heard he's already part of one...," he then pointed to Dusty, "Her speed and agility, mixed with her illusions...," then he finally pointed at Kirsty, "I can always use a doctor...even one that can heal wounds without any medical equipment...,".

Devon frowned and looked at Kirsty, "Yeah, about that. How the hell did you do that?". The blonde woman smiled nervously, "I uh...ate a Cursed Fruit when I was younger...," she confessed, "It was called the Heal-Heal Fruit. Of course, I know that I can't swim anymore...but in exchange for that, I can help people much easier. I can heal about five people a day no problem...and...hehehehe,".

"Wait, you ate a Cursed Fruit too, Doc?" Dusty asked loudly. Kirsty raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean you ate one, Dusty?". The fox girl nodded and pointed to her ears and her tail, "What, you think I got these when I was born? Naw, I ate the Kit-Kit fruit!" she said with a grin. The two girls looked over at Devon with an expected look on their faces.

Catching the looks, he frowned and held up his hands, "Hey, what are you looking at me for?" he snapped. "What Fruit did you eat?" Dusty asked him. Devon shook his head and waved his hands, "Uh uh...no freakish fruit! I don't have any ability except what I use for my blade...,".

"_Anyway..._," Axe interrupted, a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, "If you join my crew, I swear that you will not regret it. You will see new people, new places, all sorts of gold and treasure! I can guarantee you that you will see things that most people in this world have never seen before!" he offered.

Dusty put her arms behind her head and looked up, "I dunno...I mean, I just got off one...,".

"Legendary treasure...?" Devon wondered aloud as he rubbed his chin.

Austin bounced up and down excitedly, pulling on his older brother's shirt.

Kirsty looked down at the floor, silent.

"Aw, hell. Why not? I'm in!" Dusty half-shouted. Devon looked at her, "But what about all that stuff that just happened with you? What about your dream?". The fox girl waved him off, "That was different...if he can guarantee us new places and new people, that means I can do my act wherever I go, and maybe someone will notice me and I'll be famous!" she gushed, stars covering her eyes.

The swordsman rolled his eyes, then turned back to Axe, "I'm in...if we have a chance of finding treasures like you say...I can't pass it up,". Axe nodded and clapped his hands together, then looked at Kirsty, who was still silent, "So...how about, Doc? You up for it?"

_End Flashback_

Kirsty idly drummed her fingers on her desk, the offer still very fresh in her mind. "What should I do...? I would love to go out and see these things...but I can't leave here. I'm the only doctor Tristram has. If I leave, no one will be able to care for the villagers...,".

"You ok, Doctor?" a quiet voice asked her.

She looked up and was surprised to see a large group of people standing outside her office door. "Um...yeah, I'm fine. Is there something you all need?" she asked, taken back that so many people were at the clinic. Amelia came into view after weaving in and out between the crowd, "We all know what that man asked of you Kirsty...,".

"Huh? How?"

One of men of the village lightly bonked Amelia on the noggin, "She overheard and then she told everyone else!" he explained. "I see...so? Don't worry, I'm not leaving with them," Kirsty assured them.

Amelia put her hands behind her back, "We think you should,". Kirsty was definitely surprised now, "What?". Her assistant walked over and planted herself on the desk, "We think you should go out and go with them, Kirsty. Hasn't it been something you wanted? To go out and see things that none of us have ever seen? Also, to find new ways of treating people? No offense, but we can't always rely on that ability of yours," she said, referring to the Cursed Fruit power.

Kirsty twiddled her fingers together, "Yeah...but...,". Amelia leaned down into her line of vision, "Also...think about Kyra...,". Kirsty's eyes widened at the name.

_Kyra..._

"So Doc...what's your answer?"

-----

Dusty leaned against the side of the ferry supply boat, her bags at her feet. "One minute til this tub shoves off...she's not coming," she sighed sadly. Devon walked up to her, "You were hoping she'd come?" he asked. The fox girl nodded, her brown hair bouncing, "Yeah! I was really hoping she would. Me and her got along so great, and she was so nice..,"

"Even if you did want her to come, you can't force her...,"

The two of them looked behind them to see Axe walking up, a large bundle on his back. Devon nodded, "Captain's right...it was her choice,". A loud whistling made Dusty cover her ears, wincing, "Ow...!". Devon turned from the railing and started walking back to the other side, only to be hit with a large, bulging bag.

"Sorry, Devon!"

Dusty looked to the ramp and smiled widely as Kirsty walked aboard the boat. "DOC!" she shouted and ran over to her. Before Kirsty could do anything, Dusty glomped her and they both fell to the floor with a loud _thud_.

"YOU CAME! YOU CAME, YOU CAME, YOU CAME, YOU CAME!" Dusty yelped as she rolled over, still hugging Kirsty. The blonde girl wriggled an arm free and patted the kitsune on the back, "Yep...here I am...," she said, sweatdropping as some of the supply boat's crew stared at them.

Devon growled as he picked himself up and shoved the large bag to the wall, "What the hell do you have in there, Doc?". Kirsty, who had finally managed to free herself from the deadly glomping that was Dusty, walked over and checked her bag. "It's all the spare medical supplies from the clinic. I figured why not come prepared, eh?" she explained.

Axe leaned against the wall, nodding at the sight of the supplies, "That's a good idea, Doc...,". Kirsty smiled, "Thanks, Captain!" she said, mock-saluting him. Axe grinned and looked at the rest, "So...I guess this means that we're a team now, eh?".

Devon tapped his sword, Kirsty held up a V sign and Dusty's ears twitched. Axe held out his hand and put it in front of them, palm facing downward, "Everyone put your hand on mine...," he ordered. They all put their hands on top of his, and to everyone's surprise, Austin appeared out of nowhere and put his hand on theirs.

Axe looked at them all, "Welcome to the crew, everyone...you're all Axe-Head Pirates now,"

"What kind of name is Axe-Head?"

"Shut up, Dusty,"

"_You_ shut up, Devon!"

-----

On a distant island, in a large Marine HQ building, a woman with black hair sat quietly in the corner of her cell. She had been there for a few years now...for a crime she did not commit. She was changed from a pleading recruit, to a quiet and dangerous prisoner.

"So, when's the ferry boat gettin' here?" a voice from down the hall asked.

The woman with black hair turned her head slightly upon hearing the question.

"In about three days...,".

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and a lone Marine passed the cell the woman was sitting in. He stopped and banged on it, "HEY! You still alive in there?" he asked loudly.

As her reply, the woman gave him the middle finger. The Marine scowled and walked off.

_Three days? Perfect..._

The woman smiled and chuckled quietly to herself.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that! hope it's good! ja ne!**


	12. Boats, Supplies, and Old Friends

**Boats, Supplies, and Old Friends**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are we there yet?"

"No...,"

"How about now?"

"_No..._,"

A few seconds passed.

"How about now?"

"THAT'S IT! COME WITH ME!"

"OW! LEGGO, THAT'S MY TAIL!"

Dusty whimpered as she was literally dragged from the helm's room of the ferry over to room where she and her crewmates were staying. Axe and Devon looked up as one of the workers banged the door open and dragged Dusty into the quarters.

"If _she_," he pointed to Dusty, who was currently massaging her tail, "ever bothers us again before we reach the town...I will personally, throw you all overboard!" he screeched. Axe looked at him, then looked at Dusty who looked away, whistling innocently.

Axe looked back at the workman, "Sorry about her...she's a basket case. Here," he dug through his pocket and pulled out a small wad of bills. He tossed it and the workman caught it, his eyes wide, "Hope that works as compensation,". The man nodded and left the room, counting the money under his breath.

Dusty stuck her tongue out at him, "Meany...,". Devon rolled his eyes and looked at Axe, "You sure you could spare that money, Captain? I mean...we do need money for food and stuff. We can't steal everything...," he pointed out. Axe nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm sure. That was the money I gave to Dusty to spend...," he explained. Dusty stopped brushing her tail and slowly turned to look at him, a very shocked look on her face, "W-w-w-what...?".

Axe cracked his knuckles, "Think of it as a punishment, Dusty. You bother someone, and you lose what I like to call, an allowance...," he smirked. The fox girl's eye twitched and she slowly stood up. Devon raised an eyebrow, "You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do...are ya, kid?" he asked. Dusty nodded and curled her hand into a fist. "DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed, throwing her fist as hard as she could.

It collided with Axe's face and stopped. Both Axe and Dusty remained silent as Devon looked on, wondering what would happen as a consequence. The fox girl slowly moved her hand away and held it close to her, then started bawling. Axe sniffed slightly and looked tapped his chin, "Next time...don't hit someone if you're not prepared to face the consequences...,".

Dusty whimpered and looked at her hand. It had a large bruise around her knuckles and some slight swelling. She looked at Axe, eyes watering, "What did you do...?". Her captain shrugged, "Nothing really. Go see Kirsty and she'll help you with that,". Dusty nodded and made her way to the door.

"Hold it...Devon go with her,"

"Hm? Why?"

"Because I want you to tell Kirsty to treat her, but not with her ability. I understand Dusty was mad, but she shouldn't strike her captain...,"

"Hehe...ok then...,"

Devon rolled out of his cot and walked up to Dusty, a small grin on his face, "Let's go kid...,". Dusty glared at him and slapped him in the chest with the injured hand, making it hurt worse. Devon couldn't help laughing out loud as they left the room.

Axe sat up and stretched, "Wonder how close we are...,"

-----

A few days later, the supply ferry anchored itself at a large docking area and all the passengers, or rather, the _only_ passengers, walked down the ramp carrying their belongings. Dusty rubbed her newly bandaged hand, glaring at Axe as she did so.

As the group of pirates made their way into town, Kirsty, Devon, Austin and Dusty looked around, greatly interested in their surroundings. Tall buildings filled decorated with pictures of fighters, dancers, and Beli dollar signs. "Captain...where _are_ we?" Kirsty asked, her eyes never leaving the sights.

Axe tapped his cheek, as if deep in thought, "Looks like a major gambling town. Not many of these exist outside the Grand Line...or so I'm told,". Dusty stopped at one of the dancing shops and peeked in the window. She could see beautiful women dancing around poles and doing all sorts of dances. She groaned and walked away, joining her friends. "This is not the kinda place I'd set up my act," she muttered.

Her captain glanced at her before taking a seat on a bench. Devon and the others stopped and looked at him, "So...now what?" he asked. Axe tilted his head back and looked up at the many signs, "Well...we need a boat, for starters...as well as some starting cash and supplies. The money we have won't cover what we need, and we _do_ need a treasure horde...ya know?" he asked with a grin and a wink.

"Well...good luck with that...," Devon said as he started walking off. "HEY! Where are you going, Devon?" Kirsty called after him. He looked back over his shoulder, "I need some new swords!" he shouted back. Kirsty nodded, and noticed that Austin was staying at her side. "Aren't you going with him, Austin?" she asked. Austin shook his head.

"Ok...here's how it's gonna go...,"

The three of them looked at Axe who was writing somethingon a pad of paper. "Dusty and Austin, you're in charge of finding us a boat of our own," he tore off the small sheet and handed it to Kirsty, "Doc, you're in charge of food and supplies,". Kirsty took the paper and her eyes widened at the length of the things that were needed, "Uh...Captain? What are you going to do while we're doing this?" she asked him.

Axe cracked his knuckles and grabbed the large bundle next to him and placed it on his back, "I'm...gonna go look for something we need...,". The others watched as he disappeared into the crowds, leaving them alone at the bench.

"Something we need? He doesn't think that a boat and supplies is something we _need?_" Dusty asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is best...," Kirsty assured her before taking her leave, the list in her hand. Dusty sighed and looked down at Austin, who looked up at her, "Guess it's just you and me kid...,". Austin shrugged and she ruffled his hair, smiling.

-----

Devon walked around the shop, taking in all the swords that were on display. "I bet they don't even have those blades...," he said to himself.

"Can I help you, young man?"

He turned to see a middle aged woman standing at the counter, a bored look on her face. "Yeah...I was wondering if you could help me with something...," he walked over to the lady and pulled out his Collector's Guidebook. He flipped through the pages and stopped at two pages. One page had a long katana with a blade that had half of it painted black, and the front half painted red. The second page had a similar katana, except it had an azure blade with silver linings.

"Do you sell any of these?" he asked, pointing to the blades.

The clerk looked at the book and started laughing. "You're looking for _these_ swords? Kid, I hate to tell ya, but the Onimaru and the Water Moon are complete myths. They only put those in that book to show everyone what they look like,".

Devon let out a sigh and closed the book, "Guess this means I'll have to look elsewhere...," he said to himself. The clerk stopped laughing, but the smile remained on her face, "Look? You're actually _looking_ for those? Kid, piece of advice. Don't go after things that aren't real, ok? Go do something with your life...I hear the Marines are always taking in recruits...," she suggested.

"Sorry...the Marines aren't my thing. So, what _do_ you have here? I don't have much...only about 4,500 Beli...," Devon asked, deciding to get back to his sword shopping.

-----

Dusty's jaw dropped at the sights in the shipyard. Boats from all sizes and shapes were being made there, or were held there until the proper buyer came along. "HOLY CRAP! I never saw boats like these even when I was with the Silver Foxes...," she exclaimed. Austin looked from side to side, taking in all the boats.

"Well, where do we start, Austin?" she asked, putting her arms behind her head. He pulled on her skirt, making her look down. "Ease up, or you're gonna de-pants me, kid," she warned. Austin shook his head and took off in a run to the right.

"HEY! AUSTIN, GET BACK HERE!"

Dusty broke into a run as well, trying to catch up with Austin, bad had a difficult time with it. _Damn, this kid's fast..._ she thought as she started to lag behind him.

-----

Kirsty groaned as she dragged the large bags of food behind her. "Why...did...he choose...me...for this?" she asked, straining. After a few moments of dragging and hurting her back, Kirsty let go and collapsed on the street. "Devon should've be assigned this..," she whined.

"Looks like a good thing I actually went off when I did...,".

Kirsty looked up to see Devon lugging both bags of supplies over his shoulders with ease. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Bite me...,". Devon grinned as she picked herself up, then adjusted the bags on his back, "So how much did you actually buy?" he asked her.

"As much as the Captain put down on the list...you seen him?"

Devon shook his head, "He's not with you?". Kirsty groaned, "Great...now we gotta carry all this stuff, straining our backs just looking for him!". Devon stopped and raised an eyebrow, "_We_?" he asked. Kirsty kicked him in the shin, "You know what I mean...,".

"So you have no clue where Axe is?" he asked, ignoring the kick.

"No...but I'm sure whatever it is, it's for the good of the crew, and it's nothing stupid...,"

-----

The black haired woman sat quietly in her dark corner, waiting for her meal to come. It was later than usual, especially for such a small base. Heavy footsteps reached her ears and she crawled over to the bars, waiting for the tray of food to pass through. Black boots came into her view and she frowned.

Black boots weren't the issue of the Marines, she knew this. She slowly looked up to see a man with black hair that went past his shoulders. He adjusted his hat and straightened the vest he was wearing.

"Well now I don't believe this. Niri Zolaro...a prisoner?"

Her eyes went wide at the sound of the man's voice. He looked somewhat different, but it was definitely him.

"Axe...?"

The treasure hunter waved at her, "Yo, sup? Long time no see, Niri,".

She rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't...he was standing there, just inches away from her. She stood up quickly and hugged him through the bars, "I can't believe it! What are you doing here!".

Axe tapped the bars of the cell, "I can ask you the same question...,". Niri smiled and hugged him again, "Man, I'm glad you're here! I wa-," she stopped and looked at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"What?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard a rumor that a friend of a pirate was in prison, so I thought I'd come check it out...," he explained with a goofy grin.

Niri frowned again, "How did you know it was me?".

He shrugged, "Fifty/fifty chance it was you...,".

She smacked him upside his head, "YOU WEREN'T SURE AND YOU STILL CAME! Axe...if any Marines find you...,"

"_If_ they find me, Niri. You know what I can do right?" he asked with a hint of both seriousness and joy. She nodded, "I know fully well what you can do, Axe! Now I have one other question...,"

He pulled away from the bars and cracked his knuckles again, "Don't even need to say it...just move...,"

Niri moved away from the door of the cell and Axe grabbed it firmly with both hands, "One 'Get Out of Jail Free' card...comin' right up...,". He pulled and almost immediately, the door broke off the hinges, sending dust and bits of metal to the floor. "Huh...oh well," Axe said casually before setting the door down next to him. Niri walked through the now open cell, a large smile on her face.

"C'mon, we need to go before they...,"

_Cha-click_

"FREEZE!"

The two of them looked to the side to see a handful of Marines standing a few feet away, rifles aimed directly at them.

"...find us,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There it is! Hope y'all like! More excitement and stuff to come, Ipromise! Ja ne!**


	13. Where To Go From Here

**Where To Go From Here**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well...that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Niri stared at the hole Axe had made when he tossed the Marines through the wall. "Damn, you have not changed one bit...," she murmured, still staring at the wall. Axe laughed and picked up his bundle from the floor, "Oh, I have...more ways then one, Niri,".

She nodded slowly, "Uh huh...so what's the plan for this place? You busted me out, so now what?". Axe scrunched his face up in concentration, "Well...the others are lookin' for a ship...and food. So, I guess all we need is some cash and maybe some guns," he said slowly. The ex-Marine giggled softly and slapped him on the back, "No problem...,"

-----

Devon adjusted the bags on his back for the hundredth time while Kirsty looked in every direction. "You keep doin' that, you're gonna get a kink in your neck, Doc," he warned. Kirsty waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...damn where the hell is Axe?". She tugged at her hair, frustrated that she couldn't find any sign of her captain.

"Like you said, probably getting something we need. Calm down...,"

Kirsty side-glared Devon, "For someone with a high bounty on his head, you seem pretty calm when you're in a place with a Marine Base...," she whispered. Devon returned the glare, "At least until somebody blabs it all over! Watch what you say, Doc...you say one word about the Demon being here, and it can ruin the whole trip...," he whispered back.

She sighed and rubbed her scalp, "Sorry...just a little tense. So if you don't mind me asking, why do they call you the Demon?" she asked, looking up at the swordsman. Devon remained silent and kept walking down the road.

_Must be something really personal... _Kirsty observed, looking closer at his face, trying to find some trace of anything that might help her. Devon noticed her staring and started walking faster. Kirsty frowned as she tried to catch up with him, "Well that's rude...,".

-----

"That has got to be...the most stupid looking pirate boat, ever,"

Dusty stared at a small caravel-class boat that had one cannon in the front, just under what looked like a ram's head. Past it, the sails had a large skull and crossbones with a straw-hat on it. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, something on her mind, "Why would a pirate ship be docked where everyone can see it? The mark gives it away to Marines," she asked herself.

Austin just shook his head and tugged at her skirt again. She reached down and grabbed his hand, "Seriously...one more time...and I'm putting you on that boat!" she threatened. Austin gave her a look that said 'Yeah, right' and took off down the road again.

As they left, a young man wearing a yellowish, checkered bandanna poked his head out from over the railing of the ship and crossed his arms, "Stupid ship...?".

"Usopp...,"

"Huh?" the young man turned around only to get hit over the head with a brown bo staff. The owner of the staff, a teenage girl with short orange hair, glared at him, "Go fix the sail...,"

-----

Axe and Niri casually walked out of the Marine base, each carrying two large briefcases. Niri had a large bag over her shoulders and a scoped pistol at her hip. "So what do you plan on doing, Axe? You heading back _there_?" Niri asked him. He nodded, "I got to...treasure hunting's in my blood, Niri...just like sniping is in yours,".

His friend smiled at him, "Still looking for the greatest legendary treasure of all, eh?". Axe chuckled loudly, "Yeah...I don't care for the title if I find it...I just want to prove that I'm the best Treasure Hunter out there. Say...," he stopped walking and turned to her, "how's about you join us? We could use a sniper...especially one with your skill,"

Niri glanced at him and grinned, "Why not...I'm gonna have to be on the run anyway. Count me in,". They walked until they reached the shipyard area. "Funny...Dusty and Austin should be around here," Axe murmured, looking from side to side.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Axe turned around to see a somewhat angry Kirsty and a very annoyed looking Devon. "Hey, guys...get what we need?" he greeted. Devon let out a loud grunt and dropped the heavy bags on the street.

"Good job...now we just need to find Dusty and Austin...,".

"They're not here? I thought you told them to look for a ship,".

The captain shrugged, "I dunno what to tell ya, Devon...they probably got lost...this town _is_ really big...,". Kirsty nodded, 'That's true, Dev-," she stopped, finally taking notice of Niri. "Who's that?" she asked. Axe followed her gaze, and smiled, "This is a friend of mine, Niri. Niri, this is Kirsty Chambers, and this is-,"

"Devon the Demon," she finished.

They all looked at her, eyes a little wide, "Oh, ok, since you sorta know him, let's get on with this. Niri here is an old friend of mine. She's volunteered to be a part of our crew!" Axe informed his crewmates.

Devon rolled his eyes, "Great..._another_ girl,"

Niri glared at him, "You got a problem, blondie?" she snapped.

He reached for his blades, "Do _you_?" he countered.

Kirsty quickly stepped in between them, "Ok...we don't need this. We need to find the others...and get a boat, and leave...,"

Niri nodded in agreement, "Before the Marines find out what happened at the Base,"

The blonde duo looked at her, "What did you do at the base?" they asked in unison.

As if on cue, a loud, rapid ringing sound echoed through the town. Kirsty and Devon looked at each other, then at their captain and newest crewmate, "Oh hell no...,"

Axe tossed the briefcases he was holding to them and grabbed them by the collars, "WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER, JUST C'MON!".

"Hey wait, what about the others!"

"LATER!"

Like bats out of hell, Axe and Niri ran off, dragging the other two behind them as the Marines began to pour out of the Marine Base nearby.

-----

"Royal Flush...I win again...,"

Dusty stared at the set of cards as her opponent slapped them down on the table. "Dammit...ONE MORE GAME!" she offered, pounding the table. The woman across from her leaned back in her chair, a smug look on her face, "I'd quit if I were you, Miss Dusty...gambling can take a terrible toll on you if taken too far...,".

She glared at the woman. _This bitch is so goin' down..._ she thought as she dug through her pockets. Finding nothing, she began to panic, _Crap...I already used all of Austin's money...and Axe used my to pay that ferry worker..._

"Well...if you have no more money, I'd say that this end of the our little game," the woman said quietly. Dusty glared at her, "Hold it! I got a new bet!" she yelled. The woman stopped and turned her head slightly, "I'm listening...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the update! hope it's good**


	14. Ship and Cards

**Ship and Cards**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_SLAM!_

Kirsty jerked awake and fell out of her bed after hearing the door to their room slam open and shut. Devon shot to his feet while Niri hit the floor, her pistol in her hand. The only one that didn't do anything, was Axe, who just rolled over and kept sleeping. Kirsty and Niri looked over their beds to see Dusty and Austin panting heavily as the pressed themselves against the door.

"Dusty! Austin! Where have you two been!" Kirsty asked, surprised at the entrance. Austin ran over to Devon, who embraced him closely while Dusty locked the door. She looked at her crewmates and waved casually, "Um...hi!".

Niri sighed and holstered her gun while Kirsty walked over and bonked Dusty on the head, "We've been looking for you!" she scolded. The kitsune whimpered and rubbed her head, "Austin and I were lookin' for a ship, then he ran off and I chased him, then we went into a casino and I started playing...and um...well...let's just say that when you owe a lotta money, people tend to get mad when you don't pay up...," she explained.

Kirsty looked at her like she had a second head growing out of her neck. "You gambled? All the money between you and Austin? I don't believe this, Dusty! Axe ordered you two to go out and find a ship for us, but instead you play games at a casino!". Dusty glared at her, "Hey, I couldn't help it! I was gonna leave with him, but I saw the game and I really wanted to try it...then...hehehe,".

"You ended up in over your head...,"

The two of them turned to see Axe sitting up in his bed, rubbing his neck and yawning. "Um...yeah that's pretty much, Captain," Dusty admitted.

"How much?" he asked quietly.

Dusty counted in silence, her eyes darting from side to side, "About 75,000 Beli," she replied. Kirsty and Devon fell over at the news, then picked themselves up, both eyes twitching. "YOU OWE THAT MUCH MONEY!" they screamed in unison. Dusty whimpered again and covered her ears, "Hey...not so loud! Those guys are still after me and you could lead them right to us!" she hissed.

"Did you at least, find a ship for us?" Axe asked her, rubbing his eyes. Dusty shrugged, "I saw _one _that would be great for us, but it's owned by the lady I lost to. It's nice and roomy, has a few cannons, a great cabin area, a kitchen, bathroom, armory, even a treasury!". Niri raised an eyebrow at her, "How do you know that?" she asked slowly.

Dusty twiddled her thumbs together, "Well...when I _really_ went over my head, I was taken to the ship and the two of us had another game...but she showed me around the ship and bragged about it non-stop," she explained.

"Devon, Kirsty...,".

The swordsman and the doctor turned to their captain who was picking up the large bundle from the wall nearby, "Take Dusty with you and have her show you where the ship is," he ordered. Devon nodded and grabbed his swords while Kirsty looked at him, a confused look on her face. "Wait...what about her debt? We are gonna pay it, right?" she asked her captain.

Axe picked up one of the four briefcases and tossed the others to the trio, "Just let me and Niri worry about that, you three go and find that ship, and wait for us...,". Kirsty and Devon eyed each other, then dragged Dusty out of the room. Her ears flattened against her head, "Aw man...,".

-----

"You sure we can do this, Axe?"

"It's just gambling, Niri...it's not fighting the entire Marine force,"

"Yeah, I know that...but I have one question,"

"Shoot,"

"How are you gonna get that ship?"

"...you'll see,"

Axe and Niri entered the same casino Dusty went to, thanks to directions the kitsune had given before they actually seperated. They looked around and took in the sights. The room was carpeted with lavishly decorated rugs, the attendants were mostly women in short skirts and vests, and the place had dozens of tables where people sat and played cards or rolled dice around.

"Man...I think I can grow to like it here," Axe said, his eyes following one of the attendants that walked by. Niri saw this and shook her head, "Perv...,". He turned to her, "Hey, I'm a guy, and I'm young, I can't help it! Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing for men," he challenged.

She chose to ignore this and gripped the briefcase she was holding. "So...did she say anything about who that lady looked like?" Axe wondered aloud, scanning the crowd. Niri shrugged, "All I heard was a woman with long, pink hair,".

"That should be easy to spot...right?"

"Well yeah, of course. How many women have pink hair?"

-----

Kirsty looked around, shaking her head. "Devon, was that really necessary?" she asked. Devon looked down at the unmoving forms of the guards that were keeping the ship safe and shrugged, "Not really...but it was fun,".

Dusty groaned and hopped over the bodies while Austin just walked through the puddles of blood. "Seriously, you gotta lay off the killing, Dev. I mean, sure you're the 'Demon' and all, but for God sake man, at least_ some _alive!" she pleaded. Devon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll do that. Right after I beat Hawkeye Mihawk in a duel,".

Kirsty sighed and looked around the ship, "You were right Dusty, this boat _is_ pretty good...," she admitted. Dusty giggled and put her hands behind her head, "I know...I'm usually right about everything!".

-----

_Knock knock_

"Enter...,"

The door opened up and a small man with a greasy mat of hair poked his head in, "Miss Rose? There's something you need to know,".

"What is it?"

"Well...," the greasy man shuffled into the room and nervously rubbed his hands together, "There are some people looking for you...," he said quietly.

"Hehehe, that's not surprising Pierre. I have a lot of people looking for me,"

The man cleared his throat, "But this has to do with that kitsune girl that came in earlier. They said that they want to play you in a game so that they can win back the money she owes, including the money she spent,".

He gulped as his employer, a woman in suit of black and tie, with long pink hair turned around and looked straight at him, a smile on her face. She placed her hands behind her back, "Well this is interesting. The kitsune runs off and has someone else pay what she owes. Where are they?" she asked.

Pierre adjusted his tie, "Downstairs at one of the center tables, Miss Rose. Should I have security make sure that they don't leave?" he asked. Rose tapped her chin, the smile still on her face, "No, let's not do that. Tell them that I'm on my way," she ordered.

Her lackey bowed, "Yes Miss Rose,".

-----

Axe and Niri sat at one the empty tables while the attendant pulled a deck cards from a chest pocket on her vest and began to shuffle them. "Will you both be playing, or just one of you?" she asked politely. Axe and Niri looked at each other, then back at the woman, "Both," they said together.

"Alright, now before the last player comes, you need to put some betting money on the table," the attendant told them. Niri nodded, "Of course," she said as she pulled the briefcase from the floor and opened it up. The attendant's eyes widened at the sight inside. In the case, were hundreds of Beli dollar bills, all neatly stacked ontop of each other.

"Let's see...how much?" Niri asked, looking at Axe. He shrugged, "I dunno...couple hundred?". Niri nodded, "Okies...this should cover our thing for now," she told the attendant, who was still staring in shock at the sight of money.

"Well well well...these are the new players in town?" a voice behind them asked.

Niri and Axe turned to see a woman in a suit with long pink hair walk up to them. "That depends, you gonna play us so we can get our friend out of debt?" Axe asked her. The woman smiled slightly, "I'll play, but on one condition,".

"And what is that, Miss...?"

"Rose. My condition is that we bet all the money we have and all the possessions we own...in a game of one on one cards," the pink haired lady proposed. Niri crossed her arms, "Why so much?" she asked. Rose shrugged, "I love a good gamble. You in?".

Axe stood up and popped his back, "Good luck, Niri,". His friend stared at him, "What why _me_?" she screeched, making nearby players turn to stare. Axe shrugged, "Cuz out of the two of us, you're the best at cards...," he reasoned.

Before Niri could protest, Rose sat down near her and the dealer cut the deck of cards, "Game on, girly," she said with a smile.

_Aw crap...thanks alot Axe_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that chappy! now before i finish this author's note, i'd like to do one thing. To my dear friend, Super-nanny, I am dedicating this chapter to her. So here's to you, Kirst! ja ne, for now everyone!**


	15. Pirate Poker

**Pirate Poker**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Niri stared Rose down and her opponent did the same. They both had two cards in their hands, and the dealer placed five cards down between them. Niri looked down at her cards. She had a King of Hearts, and an Ace of Spades.

"Axe, go get me a drink, this could be a while!" she said over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the cards.

No answer.

"Axe?" she looked over her shoulder to see Axe sweet-talking one of the scantily-clad attendants. "AXE YOU BAKA! GO GET ME A DRINK!" she roared, steam coming out of her ears. The black clad captain dropped his head and shuffled away from the attendant.

"My my my...you certainly have him on a short leash," Rose commented, smiling at the sight. Niri sighed and went back to her cards, "Sometimes he just needs to concentrate...he's been like that for as long as I have known him,".

The dealer flipped over three of cards to reveal a Queen of Hearts, an Ace of Hearts, and a Jack of Hearts. Niri began to sweat while Rose pushed a large pile of her betting money towards the center. _She bluffing...or does she really have something good?_ Niri asked herself, looking down at her cards, _Meanwhile, I ain't got squat_...

"Trouble, my dear?" Rose asked sweetly. Niri glared up at her, "Nah, just wondering what I was gonna buy with your money," she shot back. Rose smiled, "Well you're going to have to beat me first...and I _never_ lose,".

"As if." Niri looked at the cards before knocking on the table. "Check."

"Check? I thought that you were here for money."

"Fine, I bet." She set down a few Belis.

"And I'll raise. That means that you have to pay as much as me."

"Yeah yeah, I know the game, baka."

Niri set down some more belis and the dealer laid down another card, an Eight of Hearts. "I'll bet." Niri set some more Belis down and Rose laughed. "Tell you what, let's raise the stakes. I'll bet my money and my possessions for whatever your willing to bet.".

"My father's gun and all of my money as well."

The dealer set down a final card, an Ace of Hearts. "Seems like your little game is over, I win." Rose threw down her cards and showed three Aces. "Whatever, you lost, I have all suit." Niri threw down her cards as well.

Rose's jaw rested on the card table while Niri squealed and put her winnings in a large sack. "_Never_ lose, eh? Looks like there's a first time for everything," she gloated. Rose glared at her as she raked in the winnings.

Niri held out her hand, "Now...if you would please?". Rose crossed her arms, "I beg your pardon?" she asked. Niri leaned forward, hand still out, "You said this is all or nothing...that means money and possessions. Right now, I just wanted the money and ONE of your possessions,".

"And _what_ pray tell is that?"

"Your ship,"

Rose shot up and slammed her hands on the table, "Like _hell _I'm gonna give you my ship! That's my flagship and the only way you're getting it is over my cold, dead body!" she snapped. Niri stood up and grabbed Rose by the collar and pulled her close, "Now you listen to me, you little snooty bitch. I had to sit in the same damn room for a few years for something I didn't do, and then I had to look for some annoying kids, _then_ I had to sit through your bragging and poor cardplaying just to get this far! Now...you give us your ship," she hissed.

-----

Axe wandered around, a formerly cold drink in his hand. He had gotten the drink Niri wanted, but had gotten lost on his way back. "This place is bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside...," he noted, looking around the casino.

"AXE! RUN FOR IT!"

"Eh?" he looked around to see Niri running towards him...with about twent people running after her. Axe sighed and shook his head, "I was hoping to solve this without much problems...but thanks alot, Niri!".

As she passed, Niri glared at him and he followed suit. "What the hell did you do, Niri!" he asked, looking back at the mob behind them. "I dunno! I just collected the cash, and she gaveme the boat!" Niri shouted, weaving in and out of other patrons. Axe glanced at her, "You called her a bitch, didn't you?"

Niri made no answer to that question.

"Hehe...figures...,"

-----

Kirsty walked out of the infirmary to see Devon, Austin and Dusty unfurling the sails and raising the anchor. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, running up to them. Devon jerked his thumb to Dusty, "She heard trouble heading this way...and Niri and Axe are leading the mob. We gotta get ready to go now!".

"How did she hear anything, I can't hear anything?" Kirsty asked. Dusty pointed to her fox ears and Kirsty nodded, remembering, "Ooooh...right...,". She leaned over the railing to see Axe and Niri turn the corner at the end of the street, followed by a large number of people.

"Oh boy...,".

-----

"Niri, get on the ship! Tell them to get to ready!" Axe ordered the ex-Marine. Niri looked over her shoulder and saw Axe stop in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked. Axe unwrapped the bundle and tossed the wrapping to Niri, "Get that on board too...I'll take care of these idiots,".

-----

Devon, Dusty and Kirsty stared in shock at the object that was wrapped on Axe's back. It was a huge double-headed axe that was almost twice the size of him. "Holy shit..._that_'s what he was carrying around?" Devon asked, astounded. Kirsty and Dusty just watched as Axe pulled the weapon from his back and hold it firmly in his hands.

"QUAKE STOMP!"

Axe lifted his weapon and then brought it down hard on the pavement. A low rumbling was heard and the ground shook fiercely as large cracks appeared, knocking their pursuers off their feet. He smirked and hefted his weapon, then turned back to the ship's ramp.

"SET SAIL YOU GUYS! WE'RE LEAVING!" he yelled, the smirk still on his face.

-----

Rose and her personal security force ran up to the docks shortly after the incident and saw the mess of disoriented men. She cursed loudly and kicked the nearest man, "IDIOTS!".

"OY! ROSE!"

The pink haired card player looked up to see her ship begin to sail farther and farther away. "THANKS FOR THE LOOT AND FOR THE SHIP! SEE YA LATER!" Niri yelled at the top of her lungs.

-----

Axe looked at his crew as they watched the gambling town disappear from sight. "Well, we got ourselves a ship, some loot, and a few members. We're off to a good start," he said calmly, the smirk still on his face.

Dusty wrapped her arms around Niri and Kirsty, smiling widely, "THIS ROCKS!" she yelped. Niri and Kirsty winced but couldn't help but smile with her. The Axe-Head Pirates had their own ship now. They had a captain and a crew to go with it. But as the sun began to rise, and the wind began to blow, Devon glanced at Axe.

"So...who's who here?"

"Hm?" Axe looked at him, "Waddya mean?" he asked.

Devon rolled his eyes, "We know you're the captain, and it's obvious that Kirsty is the ship's doctor...what does that make me, Niri, and Austin?" he elaborated. Axe looked up, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Niri is the Sniper...,"

"Why _sniper_?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you prefer marksman?"

"Sniper it is,"

"Axe...c'mon," Devon sighed irritably.

"Dusty is the Scout, Austin is the cabin boy, and Devon, you're the First Mate,"

Niri glared at him, "Why does _he_ get to be the First Mate? I'm your friend!" she demanded. Axe shrugged, "I dunno...it just feels right,". His old friend cursed under her breath and walked into one of the cabins, slamming the door behind her.

"We need a cook too. I mean, I can cook, but I can't do it all the time," Devon told him. Axe nodded, "Yeah, and a Navigator. I dunno where to get a Navigator, but I have an idea of where to get a cook...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that chapter. Hope it's good and if it didn't end right, I'm terribly sorry. I thought it was good! This chapter is dedicated to Dragon's-Maiden for her help in this. ja ne.**


	16. Company

**Company**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirsty walked along the deck of the new ship, taking in the sights and smells of the ocean. She leaned against the portside railing of the ship. Strands of her blonde hair moved in front of her face and she brushed them away, "This is so beautiful. I can't believe I'm really out here...and on a _pirate_ ship!".

"Believe it Doc...it's happenin',".

Kirsty looked behind her, having heard Devon's voice. "Devon? Where are you?" she asked, looking from side to side.

"Over here,"

She leaned far to the right to see Devon sitting against the outside wall of the kitchen area. "When did you come out here?" she asked, walking up to him. The First Mate glanced at her, then went back to looking forward, "Since dawn,". The doctor slid against the wall and sat down next to him.

"Where do you think that Axe is taken us?" she asked.

Devon shrugged, "Who knows. He just said someplace he knew that had a cook we could use,".

"I know, but-,"

Kirsty was interrupted by a blur of brown color and a furry tail. The two of them watched as Dusty sank her claws into the mast and began to scale it. "Dusty...what's wrong?" Kirsty asked, standing up. The kitsune girl held a finger to her lips, "SHHH! You didn't see me!" she whispered.

Before Kirsty could ask what she meant, Niri stomped into view, a few Beli's clutched in her hands and she had a rather nasty look on her face. "Where. The. Hell. Is. The. Furball?" she seethed. Kirsty and Devon looked at each other, then looked at her, "You mean Dusty?" they asked together. Niri glared at them both, "Yes...Dusty. Where is she?".

They shrugged, "Haven't seen her all day,". Niri stifled a scream and stomped away, cursing under her breath. Dusty let out a loud sigh and slid down the pole, "Thanks guys, owe ya one," she told them. Devon stood up and cracked his neck, then leaned against the wall, "What did you do, Fox?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Dusty shrugged, "I dunno. You know those briefcases Axe and Niri brought on board? Turns out all of them are filled solid with cash! So I thought I'd take some to fill my pockets because Axe used my own money, then Niri came in, saw what I was doing and totally freaked out," she explained. Kirsty sweatdropped while Devon laughed, "Oh man...that's funny, Kit...,".

The kitsune girl glared at him, "Shaddup or I wi-,". A loud growling sound filled the air and the three of them looked down at each of their stomachs.

"I think our guts are tellin' us something, ladies,"

"Yeah...I'm starving!"

"I _am_ pretty hungry...,"

-----

The three of them entered the kitchen area and Devon walked over to the fridge. He opened it up and brought out some chilled fruit with some packaged meat, "We really lucked out. This ship was ready to sail. Full fridge, fully stocked infirmary, and even some maps in the study,".

Kirsty nodded as she sat down, "Yes, I can't believe it either. The captain made a good choice in selecting this ship,". Dusty put her hands behind her head, "All because of me!" she gloated. Devon grunted as he pulled out some plates and a pan, "Yeah. Because of you, we had a whole mob after the others...,".

Again, Dusty glared at him, "Hey, if I hadn't done what I did to get us in that mess, we never would've known about this ship! So bite me, Demon!" she snapped. He turned to her, a knife in his hand, "If you want food, Kit, shut up and make yourself useful. Check the freezer, see if there's anything good for lunch in there,".

Dusty stuck out her tongue, but went to where the freezer doors and pulled it open. In an instant, she was assaulted by an avalanche of ice.

"ACK!"

Kirsty turned to look while Devon continued cooking. Dusty's head and one of her hands was sticking out of the ice mound and she didn't look too happy. "Find anything, Dusty?" Devon asked over his shoulder.

"I h-h-hate y-y-y-you," the kitsune stuttered, shivering from the ice mound. Kirsty walked over and was about to help her out, but noticed something. "Dusty, what's _that_?" she asked, pointing behind her. "Hm?" Dusty turned to see a large yellow eye looking at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

-----

Axe opened his cabin door and looked around yawning. He had been having such a good nap until hearing a very loud scream. He looked from side to side, trying to find the source of it. "Oi...Niri!" he called out. The ex-Marine leaned out from behind a corner, her father's pistol in her grip.

"Ya hear that?"

She nodded, "What do you think that was?"

"Dunno...sounded like Dusty...,"

Niri grinned and holstered her weapon, "If you'll excuse me, Cap'n...," she trailed off as she disappeared from sight. Axe raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior, but shrugged.

-----

"I hate you...you knew that was in there didn't you?"

Devon grinned, his back turned, "Yes, I did, Kit...yes I did,". Kirsty had to hold onto Dusty to keep her from attacking the man who was making lunch.

"Just be quiet, Dusty!" she hissed in her ear. Dusty glared at her, "Traitor,". Kirsty sighed and leaned in, "If it'll make you feel better, you and I can both get him later ok?" she offered. A loud clatter of plates made the two girls turn to look at Devon, who was standing very still.

"Devon...? You ok?" Kirsty asked, rising up from her spot. He lifted his head and looked out a nearby window, "We got company...,"

-----

The three of them walked out of the kitchen to see Axe and Niri already out on the deck. "You feel that, Demon?" Niri asked him. He nodded and unsheathed his swords while Axe cracked his knuckles. Kirsty looked at Dusty, "I dunno what's goin' on...do you?".

Dusty's ears twitched and she looked around, "Hang on...something's coming," she whispered. Kirsty walked to the railing and looked around, but she didn't see any boat in sight. "You guys must be imagining things, I don't see anyth-,".

A low rumbling interrupted her and the ship began to vibrate. Kirsty moved away from the railing and Dusty's tail went bushy. "Um...I'm...I'm gonna check on the fish...," she said before dashing back into the kitchen. Kirsty pulled out her sai and looked at her remaining crewmates, "What is that? What's coming!" she yelled over the rumbling.

Devon twirled his katana around a few times as Niri climbed up the ladder going to the Crow's Nest, "It's a Sea King...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope you like this one, ja ne!**


	17. The King and The Admiral

**The King and The Admiral**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The ship trembled again, knocking Devon and Kirsty off their feet. Axe, however, grabbed hold of the mast to steady himself. "Um...someone wanna tell me exactly what a Sea King is?" Kirsty asked as she got back on her feet. Devon grunted as he picked himself up and closed his eyes, "Just wait...and you'll see,".

Again, the ship rocked and Kirsty, once again, fell down, but this time, she rolled to the opposite end of the ship, screaming as she did. At the last minute, she stopped herself from going overboard by latching onto the railing. She sighed in relief, "Almost had it that time,".

She looked behind her to see how close she was to going overboard and felt all the color in her face drain out completely. As she looked out at the water, she could see a large shadowy form with two huge eyes staring back at her from beneath the waves.

It slowly rose out of the water and lifted it's long, curvy neck high above Kirsty. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Sea King. From it's scaley body and elongated neck, to it's open jaws filled with sharp rows of teeth and it's beady eyes.

"Don't...move,"

Kirsty gulped and nodded after hearing Axe's advice. Her captain hopped onto the railing and looked at the Sea King, who lowered it's head to look at him. "Oy, Big Fish! You mind tellin' me _why_ you're messin' with my ship?" he asked loudly. Kirsty glanced up at him, _Is he nuts? He tells me to be quiet, and now he's talking to it! _The Sea King growled and ran it's tongue along it's teeth.

"Listen Big Guy, I'm giving you one chance to leave my ship and my nakama alone, or else you're gonna regret it...understand?"

The Sea King roared and Axe shook his head, "Stubborn piece of shit...,"

-----

Devon belched loudly and patted his stomach while Austin hit the table, fast asleep. Kirsty wiped her mouth as Niri licked her lips and while Dusty and Axe continued to pig out.

"_Man _that was some good fish...," the swordsman praised.

Niri nodded, "Oh yeah...I haven't eaten that good since...well since our first night out at sea!".

"Are there any leftovers?" Kirsty asked her nakama. Niri and Devon gave her the leftovers they had and snuck their Captain's and Scout's food away from them while the two of them knocked each other to the ground, wrestling.

Kirsty put the leftovers in a large sack and walked outside to the portside of the ship where the Sea King from before was quietly treading water, a large bump on it's head. She shook her head, "Poor guy. Hey! I got something for ya!" she called out, holding the bag out to the Sea King. The creature snaked its way to her reluctantly.

"It's ok...don't worry,"

She threw the sack overboard and the Sea King snapped it's jaws around it. Kirsty watched the Sea King turned around and disappeared beneath the waters. "Guess it was just hungry...," Kirsty thought aloud, watching the beast leave.

"OY! Fair lass!"

-----

Axe and Devon entered the Infirmary where Kirsty was tending to a very large man with bulging muscles. He was dressed in greyish pants and a brown, long sleeved shirt. He wasn't moving and he seemed to be in a deep sleep. Nearby, a smaller man wearing a striped bandanna and a dark T-shirt and gray pants.

"How's he doing?" her captain asked. Kirsty shrugged, "He sure took a beating, that's for sure. He's all bruised and he sounds like he was hit with a cannon ball...or at least a three-ton hammer," she replied, giving him the diagnosis.

"Did you get the poison out?"

The three of them turned to look at the man leaning against the wall. Kirsty nodded, "Yes, I got the poison out, just as I did you. You mind explaining to me what happened to you and those men?" she asked.

He chuckled, "We just ran into a man with a Cursed Fruit Ability. After Don Krieg," he gestured to the large man on the table, "lost, he went nuts. I managed to knock him out and the rest of the men and I were given a boat and here we are,".

Devon turned to him, hands on his katana, "Don Krieg? _Admiral _Don Krieg? I take it your Gin, eh?" he asked, looking hard at him. The man in gray glanced at him, "So what if I am?" he shot back. The swordsman grinned and was about to pull out his katana when Axe grabbed him by the shoulder, "Don't,".

He turned to his captain, surprised, "Captain, this man," he pointed to the prone form on the table, "has a high bounty on his head! We can take him in and-,"

"Expose ourselves to the Marines as well. Devon, you forget, Niri is wanted for escaping prison, and _you _got a high bounty on your head too!" Axe pointed out, interrupting his first mate. He looked at Gin, "How many men do you have with you?" he asked.

"About 100 give or take," he replied.

Axe nodded, "Listen. We have plenty of food stored on this boat, and a doctor of high skills. Stay here and we'll let you guys rest and heal up...then you can be on your way," he offered. Gin stared at him and scowled, "We don't need charity," he spat.

The black haired captain shrugged, "Fine. Don't take my hospitality," he turned to Kirsty, "He ready to go?". The doctor nodded, "Well, he's not as banged up and the poison in his system is gone...so I guess he's sea worthy,".

Gin snorted, "Fine...,"

-----

The Axe-Head crew watched as the small boat, with a hundred men piled on slowly made it's way across the water. Devon shook his head, "Promise me that that's the only time you let a high bounty like that go freely," he muttered.

Axe glanced at him, then started to head back to his cabin, "Depends on the situation, Devon,". Niri rolled her eyes and walked back to the crow's nest, "Baka's,". Dusty and Kirsty watched the three of them leave, then looked at each other, not sure of what to do now.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: I hope this was at least, an interesting chapter! lol. ja ne for now! -waves- FULL SAIL THAT AWAY! -points in random direction-**

**Devon: -sweatdrops- baka...**


	18. Late and Axe's Dream

**Late and Axe's Dream**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Knock knock_

The cabin door opened and Kirsty peeked out to see Axe, Devon and Austin standing outside. "What?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "You, Niri, and Dusty get dressed, we've reached our destination," Axe ordered.

Kirsty nodded and closed the door, then walked over to the bureau near their beds. Dusty fell out of bed, still snoring and Niri woke up by the sound of her nakama hitting the floor. Out of instinct, Niri shot up and aimed her gun at Kirsty.

The doctor hit the floor, "NIRI! Watch where your pointing that thing!" she scolded. Niri blinked a few times then looked down at Kirsty, "Why are you down there?" she asked sleepily. Kirsty sweatdropped, _Are you kiddin' me...?_

-----

Dusty walked out of the cabin, wearing her sandals, her long green skirt, red tube top and elbow length gloves. She stretched and yawned loudly as Kirsty came out, wearing a yellow skirt with a brown belt, a blue tank top and knee-high beige boots.

"You two sleep alot more than I do...," she commented, moving some of her hair to the back. "Yeah, well not everyone can set their internal clock, Doc," Niri muttered as she exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Kirsty looked at what she was wearing: a long blue, beach skirt with a brown belt holding it up, and a white button-up shirt that was tied off just above her stomach, showing her slim belly. To complete the ensemble, she had black sandals and a large blue bandanna tied over her black hair.

"It's about time. I swear girls take so much damn time gettin' ready,"

The trio of girls glared at Devon, who was standing a short ways away, looking at them both. He wore his usual black shirt with blue jeans, and he held his (still) bloodstained jean jacket in his hand. "Shut up, Devon! If you don't like how we get ready, then don't say a damn thing!" Dusty snapped as she walked by him.

Kirsty shook her head while Niri placed her gun in her hip holster, "They get along like brother and sister, and they haven't known each other for that long,". Niri glanced at her, "Well if you ask me, they're the same...complete baka's,". Kirsty giggled and looked around, "Where exactly are we?" she asked.

"...a battlefield," Devon said quietly.

Niri looked over the railing to see large pieces of wood and large objects in the water, "What in the name of kami happened here?". Devon shrugged, "Not exactly sure...but something tells me it had to do with those guys we picked up a few days ago,".

A loud clanking noise made the girls look overboard to see Axe had released the anchor and it was now sinking to the bottom of the sea. "Captain? Uh...what are you doin'?" Dusty asked, walking up to him. Axe pointed ahead to a large structure just a few feet away. If the girls had only looked ahead closer, they would've been able to see that it was different from the rest of the debris.

They could see men in waiter uniforms move around the place, some holding mops while others held onto wooden planks and hammers. "What the hell happened here?" Niri wondered aloud. The crew jumped off their ship one after the other and made their way inside the wrecked building. Kirsty and Niri noticed that most of the people who were making repairs, either looked like they were terrified, or they shot evil glares at them.

"Geez what's with them?" Kirsty asked, looking ahead. Niri put her hand over her pistol, "They were recently attacked by Don Krieg...you think that they will be all calm and happy to _everyone_?" she pointed out.

"Alrigh' there, lads and lassies, what are ya wantin' here at Baratie?"

"Yeah, man. You want trouble, you got it!"

The group stopped and saw two men, one with small sunglasses, the other with green hair and large arms. Axe shook his head and walked up to them both, "Patty...Carne...you dumbasses. Is that how you treat an old friend?" he asked calmly. The men raised their eyebrows and Axe took off his hat, a large grin on his face.

"Well shiver me timbers. Axe me boy, what are you doin' back here in the East Blue?"

"Ya, you sonofabitch, why didn't you tell us?"

Kirsty, Devon, Austin, Dusty and Niri fell over at the sudden turn of events. Axe grabbed the two strange men and brought them close, "Oh man, it's been a long time you guys! What happened to the Baratie?" he asked, looking around, "Looks like a Sea King pup went through this place!".

"It was no Sea King pup, you little asswipe," a stern voice replied.

The others looked up at a spiral staircase to see an old man with a very big chef's hat and a peg leg standing at the railing. "Who's that?" Kirsty asked as Dusty and Niri helped her up. Axe walked past the two workers and over to the bottom of the staircase, "You still alive, old man? I thought for sure I'd pass your watery monument on the way over here!".

"Hmph, and I thought for sure I'd see your face in the paper right after you got caught by the Marines, kid. I guess we're both full of surprises," the old man shot back as he made his way down the stairs. "Damn straight, ya old piece of crap! So...," Axe looked around, "Where's Sanji? Me and him got business to talk about, Zeff,".

Zeff sighed loudly and looked straight at him, "He's gone...left days ago with a kid in a straw hat,". Axe groaned and smacked himself in the face, "Man...,".

-----

After some introductions and explaining, Axe and his crew sat a large table near the back, menus in front of them. Niri looked at Axe, "You never told me you knew Red Boots," she whispered. Axe shrugged, "He _was_ Red Boots, Niri...now he own's this place...," he whispered back.

Devon jerked a thumb to Zeff who was yelling at some of the works, "_That _old fart is Red Boots the Pirate?" he asked, not believing what he had heard. Axe motioned for him to quiet down, "That's a touchy subject for him...best not to mention it," he advised.

Dusty leafed through her menu and immediately began to drool, "Wow...,". Kirsty leaned over to look, "Find something?" she asked, scanning the menu. A few seconds later, she began to drool too, "Wicked...,".

Axe removed his hat and put it on the table, "I think it's time I tell you guys what exactly I'm aimin' for on this trip," he said quietly. Everyone else looked at him, interested. He lifted his head and looked at them all, "All my life, I've had the dream to be the best treasure hunter in the world. I want to find hoards of gold, and legendary treasures. From weapons and silk, to gold and jewels...it doesn't matter, as long as I can find them. With those in mind, I have one major treasure in mind for me to recover,".

Devon leaned back, his hand on his swords, "One Piece. You're after Gold Roger's treasure,". Kirsty's and Dusty's eyes widened, while Niri took a sip of her water. Axe nodded, "Yeah. The most legendary of all treasures. If I can find that, then I can die happily knowing I've fulfilled my dream. But I can't do it alone...that's why I became a pirate and recruited you guys," he went on, his eyes never leaving his nakama.

"You know that that's pretty much suicidal right? Entering the Grand Line, which is filled with God knows what, to look for a treasure that might not even be there!" Devon pointed out. Axe chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it is suicidal to some people...but not to me, it's my dream," he looked at each one of them, "Are _your_ dreams like mine? Suicidal in anyway?".

Devon closed his eyes, "I'm only looking for a pair of swords. The Onimaru blade and the Water Moon...I grew up hearing hearing legends of these blades. The Onimaru can grant the one who wields it tremendous power, but at the cost of life. The Water Moon can restore energy and heal the person who wields it. If used together in combat, these two swords will balance out their power and the who using them will have the power of life and death in their hands...,".

Dusty leaned forward on the table and put her head on her hands, "I wanna be a famous star! I wanna go around the world and do my magic, and act in big plays! Ever since I first saw one of the big stars, I knew that I had to do it...," she said in a dreamy voice.

Niri pulled out her father's pistol and held it in front of her, "Before, I joined the Marines to be a high-ranking soldier, like my father...to make him proud. But, it went under after I saw a family friend shot to death by an unknown assassin. I was framed for the murder and I spent a couple of years in a prison cell. My dream has changed from being a soldier to avenging my friend, Baron. I want to hunt down the one who killed him, and exact the punishment that they deserve," she said bitterly.

Next was Kirsty. "I grew up looking at all sorts of medical books and treating the injured and ill. No matter who or what it was. From a stray animal, to a even a Merman that came by the island, I helped them with their injuries. My dream is to become the best doctor that I can be...the doctor I was born to be, as well as to live out the dreams of my sister,".

"I didn't know you had a sister, Doc," Axe said, surprised. Kirsty nodded, "Yeah. One night pirates came to our village and attacked. My sister told me to run, but when I _finally_ listened to her, I was cut down and left for dead. Luckily, the villagers saved me in time and when I recovered, they told me that the pirates had taken her when they left," she paused and sniffed, a few tears rolling down her face, "Her dream, ironically, was to become a pirate and sail the world, to make a name for herself. I don't know if she's still out there, but I know what I have to do. I have to live out both of our dreams. That's why I joined up. I knew that you could use a doctor, and travelling around, I could learn new things, but by joining a pirate crew, I would become what my sister wanted to be,".

Devon reached out and put a hand on Kirsty's shoulder, and she wiped away her tears. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly, "I can understand about family dreams, Doc...,". Kirsty looked at him and smiled. Axe smiled at the crew and took up his glass, "I would like to mark this as the first celebration of the Axe-Head Pirate crew!" he proposed. Austin, Dusty, Niri, Kirsty and Devon raised their glasses and clinked them all together.

"KANPAI!" they yelled together, except Austin of course.

Near the staircase, Patty, Carne, and Zeff watched the group of kids. "Aye, the boyo's gonna have an interesting time with _this _crew," Patty noted. Carne nodded, "I just hope it doesn't turn out like his old nakama...,". Zeff looked at Axe intently and turned around, "He knows what he's doing this time around. Axe wouldn't let the same thing happen twice...,". The two cooks watched as their boss walked away, then turned back to the group of young people.

**"KANPAI!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope this was good, and if it was in anyway, confusing, I apologize. Ja ne.**


	19. On Our Way Again

**On Our Way Again**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shouldn't we uh...,"

"Stop her?"

Devon, Kirsty, Austin and Niri stared at Dusty who was shoveling every bit of food around her. "Thish...ith tho good!" the kitsune cried, her voice muffled by the food. As soon as she finished her plate, she reached over and grabbed the food from her nakama's plates.

"HEY!"

"STUPID KIT, GIMME BACK MY STEAK!"

"That's _rude_!"

Dusty looked up to see everyone else glaring at her and she blinked, "What?" she asked, not noticing what she had done. Devon reached over and grabbed her by her arms and shook her around, "YOU STOLE OUR FOOD YOU BAKA FOX!" he screamed, shaking her.

A short distance away, Zeff and Axe stood, watching the others scream at Dusty. "Some group you got this time kid," the old chef commented. Axe nodded, "Yeah...some crew.," he turned to the old chef, "I got something ask of you, Uncle Zeff,".

Zeff glanced at him, "You know we're not related...,". Axe grinned, "I also know that it annoys you that I call you that. But seriously, I do have something to ask...it's a big favor,". The old chef looked back at Axe's friends, "What is it?" he asked. Axe put his hands in his pockets and looked around, "I need your logs about the Grand Line," he said very quietly.

The glare he got from Zeff made him sweat, "Please?" he added. Zeff shook his head, "Sorry kid no can do,". Axe fell over, but quickly recovered, "Oh c'mon, Zeff! Please, I can't go back there based on memories! We don't even have our own navigator yet!" he hissed. Zeff let out a loud laugh, "You don't even have a navigator, and you're goin' to the Grand Line? You piece of shit, you've gotten dumber since the last time I saw you!".

Axe whimpered and lowered his head, "Then can you at least help us in any way that you can?" he asked. Zeff smiled and started to walk off, "I'll see what I can do, kid...,". The young man watched the old geezer and sighed loudly, "Whew...almost blew it that time...,".

-----

"Devon, you get the anchor raised up, Kirsty and Niri, check the supplies, and Dusty...go make yourself useful somehow,"

The crew climbed back onto their ship and went to do their orders while Axe stood on the Baratie's outside dock. Dusty looked out at him, "If we're doin' all this stuff, what are you doing?" she asked, her tail swaying from side to side. Axe smiled and pointed to something above and behind Dusty, "I'm admiring the thing I did!" he replied.

"Eh?"

Dusty turned around and looked up and she was surprised to see the sail had a large skull with a four axes surrounding it. Above it, was a smaller black flag with the same symbol. She recognized it as the thing that Axe had used to cover his weapon.

_Man, he already had his flag figured all out. There's a guy who plans ahead..._

-----

"Oy, boyo! Take a lookit this!"

Axe leaned to the side to see a WANTED poster that Patty had in his hand. The poster had a large picture of a young man with messy black hair and a straw hat. His eyes went down and shrank, followed by his jaw hitting the floor.

**30,000,000 Beli Reward**

"Th...th...thirty _million _Beli? Holy crap, what the hell did this kid do, he doesn't look that strong!" Axe exclaimed, snatching the poster away from the cook. "That whippersnapper is the person Sanji left with a while ago. This came with the paper yesterday, and inside was the reason why the bounty is so high! He took down Buggy the Clown, Don Krieg, and ever the Merman Arlong!" the large man said proudly.

"Don Krieg? We picked him up a few days ago before we arrived...,".

Patty stared at him, "YOU DID WHAT? ARE YA MAD, BOY?" he grabbed Axe by the shoulders and shook him violently, "THAT PIRATE NEARLY TOOK OUR RESTAURANT AND NEARLY KILLED CHEF ZEFF! WHY DID YOU HELP HIM?" he screeched.

Axe wrenched himself free from the shaking cook and tried to make the room from spinning, "We didn't know what he had done, and they looked like they needed help so we helped them,". Patty glared, "You damn fool! If you helped them recover, they'll be back to take this place and this time we won't have Sanji or Straw Hat to-,"

Patty was cut off by a swift kick upside the head. The large man went flying across the room and through some tables. Axe adjusted his hat as Zeff lowered his peg leg, "So that's what happened to this place...well I'm glad you guys came out okay,". The old man nodded, "Yeah, but we'll be ok if they ever come back...Krieg knows not to underestimate us. Here...," he held out a wrapped object.

"Eh?" Axe looked down to see the object was square in shape and wrapped in brown paper, "If ya don't mind me askin, Zeff...what da hell is dis?" he asked, pointing to the object. "IDIOT!" Zeff whapped him on the head with his chef's hat, "This is a good luck gift to you, boy. Don't tell anyone else, otherwise they'll be wanting me to give them shit for any damn occasion!".

Axe grinned and tucked the gift into his jacket, "Thanks old geezer...,". Zeff made a very small smile underneath his mustache, "Now get outta here...,". The young man turned around and made his way back to his ship, then stopped. He looked over at Patty and waved, "Thanks for the news and the poster, Patty...I'll hang onto it!".

-----

Once more, the ship and the pirates set sail after only spending a short time at the Baratie. Niri sat ontop of the edge of the Crow's Nest, Kirsty stayed in the infirmary, Austin went along with his chores of mopping the deck, Devon and Dusty practiced their combat using their Scythes and katanas, and Axe stayed at the helm of the ship.

_If we can find a navigator...before we reach the Grand Line. We might actually have a chance. I got these kids into this and we're not stopping now... _he thought as the Baratie began to disappear, _I've made one big mistake. I'm not gonna make another...not like the last time._

He checked the map and compass and smiled. Even though he didn't know much about navigation, he knew enough to get him to the next town. The last town before the entrance to the Grand Line...the town where a great man was born and executed after claiming the title of Pirate King...

Roguetown. The Home of Gold Roger.

-----

A small boat followed the ship, just far enough away not to be seen. A young man stared hard at the ship and the symbol that it carried. He had seen him at the Baratie, and was going to take him down then...but hid instead to bide his time and get to know about the crew he was with. Roguetown was a few days journey, even for a dinghy, but he would make it...he was strong enough.

His light orange hair swayed in the wind and his brown eyes continued to stare directly at the pirate ship. The longer he stared, the wider his smile grew.

_Been awhile...Demon. This time, I **won't** lose to you._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Hope this was a good chapter, and to those expecting action...believe me, it is COMING! i swear! ja ne!**


	20. Roguetown: Home of the Demon

**Roguetown: Home of the Demon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I've heard from the Captain that the last stop before the Grand Line is Roguetown. The home of Gold Roger, the legendary Pirate King. We'll be arriving very shortly in this large city, this nexus of both the Pirate and the Marine world. If I remember right, later today is the day of that big chef contest to see who's the best in all of East Blue. I guess we should stop by for that...Austin loves seeing the fish and all the different people competing for the title. But before we do...we got some business to take care of._

"Oy! Devon, we're here! Get your unholy ass out here!"

Devon growled at Dusty's call, but grabbed his katana and his jacket and walked out of the cabin to the deck. Axe was just lowering the anchor while Niri and Kirsty tied the sails and Dusty was...being Dusty. He walked over and smacked the kitsune upside her head, earning himself a glare.

The hair on her tail began to stand as she glared at him, "What was that for!" she yelled, rubbing her head. Devon ignored her and looked around, "Austin...,". The small boy came out from the mast and ran up to him. The swordsman knelt down and looked at him, "You ready?" he asked in a hushed voice. Austin nodded and his older brother stood up.

"We'll be back later...,"

Axe turned to see Devon and Austin jumped off the ship and onto the dock beside them, "Hey, guys! Where are you going?" he called out. Austin looked back while Devon waved at them, "We'll be back later!" he repeated.

-----

_Hehehe...this place hasn't changed much. The same old shops, bars, restaurants...still here. I guess after an absence, some things will remain..._

The two brothers walked throughout the streets of Roguetown as the citizens went along their business. They passed dozens of shops, beggars, whatever you could find in a town like this. They walked and walked until coming to a large building with a cross insignia on the front doors. Devon smiled, "Still here...," he looked up to see a large golden bell in the steeple of the building, "Wonder if he's still here too...,"

_Can't believe the church is still standing. The town was so bad back then, even with the Marines, I thought that this place would've been torn down and made into a whorehouse...maybe just my imagintion._

They pushed open the doors and let the light pour into the dim house of worship, and walked in. As the door closed behind, Devon and Austin walked down the carpet towards the podium area where an old man was tending to a basin of water, his back turned to them.

"I'm sorry, but the church is closed for repairs, My Children. When it is completed, I shall put a notice in the newspaper, until then, you must leave," he said over his shoulder.

Devon stopped and unstrapped his katanas, and laid them against a pew, "Forgive us, Father...for we have Sinned," he greeted loudly. The old man stopped pouring the water and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of the two brothers and he dropped the water jug he was holding.

"Devon...Austin?"

The blonde swordsman nodded and walked up to the priest, "It's been a long time, Father,". The old man just kept staring at him like he was a ghost, "Good Lord...I haven't seen you two since that night...,".

_I remember that night well. The night that everything and everyone my brother and I loved was stolen from us. Our family was small, but very happy. Every night, my mother told Austin and I stories of legendary battles and creatures. One night, after we had gone to bed, thieves broke into the house. Mother hid us away in the cellar and told us not to make a noise at all. She stayed uptop and suffered the consequences._

_Slain, robbed...and other things. That's what she ended up being, by saving us. Austin had become mute ever since that night. I remember that I was the first to climb out of the cellar. My mother was lying in a pool of her own blood, a sword clenched in her hand. She fought to the very end...but lost. Ever since then, I've trained and I've hunted down everything cursed soul on this earth and taken away the thing they don't care for...life._

-----

The old priest and Devon took a seat in his office while Austin walked around. "Did you find what you were looking for, My Son?" the priest asked as he poured some tea. Devon shook his head, "No...not yet. Everyone I've come across say that the Water Moon and Onimaru are just myths...but I'm not givin' up,".

The priest sighed, "I heard about the things you and your brother have done since you left, Devon. I can't say that I approve," he said as he sat down in his chair. Devon took a drink of his tea, "I'm doing the world a favor. I'm doing away with those that are evil in this world, and that's that, Father,".

"Yes, but because of what you've done, you almost have a 1,000,000 Beli Bounty on your head! You've killed politicians, thieves, assassins, even som respected Marines!"

"Each of which have performed a crime of evil against Man. Odin knows which are cruel and he sends me to destroy them,".

"Odin. Devon listen to me, that's just a myth and a sword style! I'll admit you've nearly mastered it, but no God of Death can speak to you about who to spare or kill!"

Devon glared at the priest, "But _your_ God can? Tell me, Father...has your God ever led you to a Sinner?" he hissed. The old man sighed and shook his head, "No, but still I do God's work...,".

_God's work...feh. There is no such thing as God's work...God's **will**, but not God's work. He hasn't changed a bit._

He gulped the last of his tea and stood up, "We should get going. Good to see you're still alive, Father," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait my son! I have something for you!"

Devon stopped in his tracks, "If it's a bottle of Holy Water or a Crucifix, I don't need it. I got my own charms," he replied. The old man chuckled and walked to a nearby cabinet, "No it's not that...,". Devon turned to see the man open the cabinet up and pull out a long object wrapped in sackcloth.

"I found this a few weeks ago on the Podium. Alongside it was a note that said:

**The Follower of Odin will return soon. Give this to him, for it belongs to him."**

The swordsman walked over and unraveled the material. As the cloth fell to the floor, Devon's eyes widened to the size of saucers, for inside was a beautiful katana. It's blade a little bit shorter than other katana's, but he didn't really notice. His eyes were glued to the style and color of the weapon. The blade was divided lengthwise by two colors, the sharp side was a pale blue color, and the back side was a mizture of white and blue. Along the blade were multiple symbols of raindrops and lunar cycles. The hilt was decorated with dozens of tiny diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight that came through the window.

Devon reached and took the blade into his hand. Immediately, he began to feel a soothing sensation throughout his body. He turned to the side and swung. The blade was light, graceful, and easy to control.

_I...don't believe this. How can this sword be here...and who knew I was coming back?_

"Water Moon...,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: wow...interesting turn of events! i hope this was good! ja ne!**


	21. Roguetown: Music and Hunters

**Roguetown: Music and Hunters**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While Devon and his brother were off doing whatever they were doing, Axe and the others walked through the city. Kirsty's and Niri's eyes were wide at the sights. Dusty shook her head and leaned over to Axe, "First timers...eh?". Axe nodded and he pulled his hat more over his eyes, "Yep. Once we enter the Grand Line, they'll be seeing things that were never thought imaginable. I trust you know that, already, Dusty," he replied.

The kitsune girl nodded, then looked back at him, "How did you know I was already in the Grand Line once before?" she asked. Axe looked back at her, "You told us all about your former nakama and the places you been before...remember?". Dusty felt stupid, of course she remembered telling them about her past voyages. She lightly punched herself on the head and stuck out her tongue, "I'm such a baka!".

Axe laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Nah, you're just odd sometimes, Dusty, you're just odd...,".

-----

Devon and Austin walked down the streets of the town once more, Austin keeping his eyes on the road and Devon keeping his eyes on the new katana.

_Who the hell could've known I was gonna come back here? **I **didn't even know I was gonna come back here, so how could they know? Heh...doesn't matter I guess. What matters is that I got one of the most legendary swords of the world right here in my hand. Now if only I can find the Onimaru..._

He looked up to see Austin walk into a weapon store. "Oy, Austin! Wait up!" he called after his little brother. Devon jogged into the store to see his brother looking at all the swords they had on display and in the cheap barrels. He quickly sheathed the Water Moon and walked up to him, "You shouldn't run off, Austin...," he scolded in a whisper.

Devon took Austin around his collar and turned to leave, but froze at the sight of a new customer. He had short, bright green hair, wore three golden earrings on one ear, had a large green sash across his waist, a white shirt and a black pants with boots.

_It can't be him...holy shit._

-----

Niri looked around the town, her arms behind her head. Roguetown was famous for being the execution place of Gold Roger, the Pirate King. But the thing she was interested in was the Marine Base. Sure, it was kinda dumb for a pirate ship to land at a Marine occupied town, but hey, she knew that her nakama could handle the soldiers.

What she wasn't sure was, was of the captain that is currently in charge of it. She had heard strange rumors about him while she was in prison. A man who smokes constantly, hates it when people yell, and has a large sword strapped to his back. Captain Chaser was his name, and he was one tough customer.

Niri rubbed her head, "Eh...focus Niri, focus! Just sightsee and have a good time, before ya leave," she told herself.

"Oy! Girl!"

She stopped, a little vein in her forehead, _Odd way to greet a stranger..._ she mentally seethed. She put on a quick smile and turned to the person who greeted her, "Yes?". The person who had called to her was a man with a flute in his hands. He waved at her, "You seem like the kind of girl who likes music! C'mon into my store, and have a look around!" he said cheerfully, pointing behind him. Niri looked up at a sign that had the words **Maxi's Music **in big black letters.

"Eh...why not?" she shrugged. She walked into the shop and saw that every shelf had many different kinds of objects of every shape, size and color. She whistled at the sight, "Damn...you got a whole orchestra tied up in the back room or what?" she said jokingly. The man laughed, "You got one hell of a sense of humor, girl. I haven't met someone like you in a long while. You know what, just look around, take as long as you like and if you happen to find anything, come see me,".

The female sniper wandered around the shop, _Why am I even in here..._ she asked herself, glancing from side to side. For what seemed like hours, Niri finally stopped wandering and began to head back to the front of the shop when she noticed a large ring-like object with bells around the edge. She reached over, picked it up and showed it to the owner, "Oi, what's this thing?" she asked, pointing to it.

The man looked at her strangely, "You've never seen a tamborine before, miss? Well if you don't know, it's an instrument that you can bang lightly or fiercely against anything and get different sounds. Some say that some instruments like the tamborine, can charm animals and beasts to make them go from deadly creatures, to playful pets!".

Niri whistled again and looked at the tamborine, "Well how much is it?" she asked. The man rubbed his chin in thought, "Ya know...I don't think I even put the price on it. Tell ya what, kid. My shop's not doin' so hot now, and you're the first one to come for a while. I'll make you a deal...I'll _give_ you the tamborine, and a repair kit on the house, if you promise to advertise my shop for me!" he offered.

She couldn't help but grin, "You got yourself a deal, old timer!". The man glared, "I ain't old, missy, so you watch what you say and be respectful to your elders!" he snapped. Niri waved him off as she exited the shop, her new belongings in her pack, "Yeah yeah, don't get all hyped up,".

-----

Devon stared hard at the green haired man as he went through some discount barrels. He walked up to him and pretended to look through the barrels as well. "You figure that they'd have something worth lookin' at, eh?" he asked casually.

The man beside him chuckled, "As long as it serves me well and I don't break it, I'll be content. What about you?" he asked. Devon shrugged, "Just lookin' for a blade to go with this one," he replied, unsheathing the Water Moon.

The green haired man whistled, "Damn fine blade...where'd you get it? North, South or West Blue? I've been all around East Blue and I haven't seen a blade like that all,". Devon shrugged, "I don't know the origins exactly...all I know is that it's something worth having.

"Hehehe...hey, that kid want's you," the man told him, pointing behind Devon. He turned around to see Austin pointing at something out of sight. "Bad thing?" he asked, walking up to him, sheathing the Water Moon. Austin nodded and pretended to salute, and Devon knew what that meant.

"Gotta go!" he said quickly over his shoulder. As they left the shop, Devon bumped into a young woman with short blue hair and square glasses.

"HEY! Watch it!" she snapped. Devon ignored her and focused his thoughts on the man in the shop as he ran down the street.

_Roronoa Zolo...what brings you to Roguetown?_

He and Austin turned a corner leading to an alley, but stopped suddenly. A short distance away, was a young man with light orange hair wearing a black shirt and tan pants. In his hands, he held two, double-side axes.

"Oy, you mind gettin' out of my way?" Devon asked in a growl. The stranger chuckled and twirled his weapons around, "Devon the Demon...did you forget me already?" he asked.

Devon raised an eyebrown and looked at Austin who shrugged, "Do I know you?" he asked. The other man stopped twirling his blades and glared at him, "Since you obviously don't remember, let me remind you of who I am. My name is Sancuro Rikuren, and I'm a bounty hunter,".

"Crap...,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: wow...interesting twist! ja ne.**


	22. Roguetown: Clowns and Fire Hair

**Roguetown: Clowns and Fire Hair**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, just OC's.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dusty, c'mon, we have to meet back up with the captain!"

The kitsune girl waved absentmindedly at Kirsty and looked around, sniffing. Kirsty sighed as she followed her nakama. "I swear, Kirsty, I'm smellin' something _really_ good here!" Dusty assured as she turned multiple corners.

"You've been saying that ever since we seperated from Axe, now where exactly is this good smelling stuff?" her blonde friend asked. The two of them came across a pathway that split into two streets, one going to the left, one going to the right.

"Well...which way?" Kirsty asked, looking at both streets. Dusty sniffed around, then frowned, "I can't tell...,". The two of them stood there looking from side to side for a few moments. "Yatta!" Dusty clapped her hands together. Kirsty hugged her, "You found the way!" she cried.

"Nope...we split up!"

Kirsty fell over and Dusty looked down at her, "Why'd you fall down?" she asked. Kirsty sat up and crossed her legs, "I can't believe this. I should've just stayed with Axe, but no I had to come with you and make sure you don't get into trouble...,".

Dusty knelt down and poked her friend in the forehead, "Hey, I never get into trouble!" she protested. Kirsty slapped away the finger, "Then how do you explain Dmitri and that woman, Rose, who you owed money to?" she challenged.

"Uh...bad luck?" the kitsune offered. Kirsty groaned, "Look, we just need to find a way back. Let's just do the split up plan and then we meet somewhere? You remember what dock the ship is at?" she asked, looking straight at Dusty. The kitsune girl nodded, "Yep yep, I do!".

"Good. Now help me up and we'll get going!"

-----

Axe stopped walking and looked to the side. He was in front of an eatery and outside, was a very big, odd colored lion. The large feline growled at him and made it's way over. Axe looked into it's eyes, "Back off," he ordered in a quiet voice. The monster stopped dead in it's tracks, then quickly went back to it's original place.

"Good boy...,"

He entered the eatery and scanned the area. _There must be someone here who's willing to be a navigator for a pirate crew..._ he thought. The diner had some odd customers today. A small group of them wore hooded cloaks over their heads and Axe could see a large red, ball poking out of one.

Grinning, he walked over to the hooded and shoved one of them to the side and took their place. The cloaked person in front of him stopped eating, "You got five seconds to get up and apologize in a flashy way, kid...or else we're gonna kill you flashily!".

Axe smiled and lifted the brim of his hat, looking straight at the threatening person, "You still got a problem with that word, eh Buggy?". The cloaked person dropped his fork and lifted a small bit of his hood. Besides the large red nose, he could see beady eyes and a face with colorful markings underneath.

"What are you doing here, Axe?" Buggy the Clown asked quietly, looking around, "You're not too bright kid, coming to a town filled with Marines,". Axe nodded, "You're one to talk, Buggy. Mohji," he turned to the cloaked person sitting next to him, "Ritchie needs to stop growling at everyone that comes near the diner...,".

Buggy leaned in close, "How did you know it was me, anyway, Axe? We haven't seen each other in years, plus I'm wearing a disguise!". Axe chuckled and glanced at the big nose Buggy had, "Let's just say I see a few easy marks. So what are _you_ doing here, you gonna try and go for the Grand Line again?".

The clown pirate stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth, "We're trying to find a punk kid who flashily insulted the Buggy Pirates!" he hissed. Axe smiled, "Wow, a kid did that huh? You guys must be losin' your edge...what happened?" he asked. Buggy took a swig of grog and wiped his mouth, "Kid ate a Cursed Fruit so now he can stretch himself because he's a rubberman! He and this first mate of his, Zolo, made fools of us all!" he roared, banging his fist on the table.

A few people stared at them, then went back to their business. "Zolo? Roronoa Zolo? Hang on...," Axe reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a folded peice of parchment. After unfolding it, he held it in front of Buggy's face, "This the kid?".

Buggy stared in shock at the sight of Luffy's **WANTED** Poster. He shrieked and pointed his fork at it, "THAT'S HIM!". Axe waved a hand slightly, "Keep it down, baka...you want the Marines to come and get us? This is the kid?" he asked in whisper, pointing to the poster. Buggy nodded, "Oh yeah, that's the punk,".

Axe snorted, trying to stifle a laugh and his head hit the table, "Oh man, this is great...whoo...,". Buggy glared at him, "Listen boy, either shut up and tell me what _you're_ doing here in Roguetown or leave...,". Axe wiped the tears from his eyes, "Ok ok ok," he took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat, "I got myself a new crew and I'm headed back to the Grand Line...but the problem is, I don't have a navigator and we're in town trying to see if we can find one," he explained.

The clown pirate snickered, "You're screwed in a flashy way then, Axe. There's only one I've heard of since we got here, and she doesn't work for anyone. She just stays in a hidey hole and looks at maps all day...,". Axe raised an eyebrow, "Then how do you know she navigates?" he asked confusedly. Buggy swallowed another piece of steak, "Just a feeling kid, alright?"

The black clad pirate captain shrugged, "Ok, so tell me where this hidey hole of hers is,". It was Buggy's turn to chuckle, "I've told ya kid, don't bother,".

"Buggy...please. I don't ask you for _anything_ unless I need it. Tell me where I can find her,"

-----

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"SONOFABITCH!"

Devon landed on his feet and crouched while Sancuro flew back against the wall of the alley, a large gash on his chest. The blonde swordsman slid the Water Moon back into it's sheath and stared at the young bounty hunter. "Give up kid. Don't throw your life away for money," he advised as he turned around.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sancuro screamed as he threw one of his axes. Devon easily ducked the spinning weapon. It soared over him, hit the wall, and clattered against the street. "I _will_ kill you, Demon. If it's the last thing I do...," the wounded hunter wheezed. Devon bent down and picked up the axe. He tossed it over his shoulder and it landed at Sancuro's feet.

"If that's the case, get stronger kid...maybe some better gear. If you're having a hard time now, there's no way you could kill me in the future,":

Sancuro watched bitterly as Devon and Austin left the alleyway, leaving him wounded on the ground, "Shit,"

-----

_I wonder when he will come. Shouldn't be too long...he needs one if he's to reach his goal. _

A young woman with long hair like that of fire sat hunched over dozens of books and maps. She idly ran her pencil along the edges of the maps, humming quietly as she did so.

_His heart is filled with both hate and love. Hate for one nakama, love for the other. Should he come across his old nakama while in the company of his new one, he will have to make a very difficult choice. But I won't speak of it...no. It's not my place._

She leaned back and adjusted the hat on her head, _I've kept myself hidden from other pirates and their crew, just for this one moment. My place is among this man and his nakama...I must help him while I find my own goal in life._

Her golden-brown eyes shined in the firelight of her desktop candle and she smiled a small smile as a loud knocking echoed through the room.

_Come in...Captain Axe_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope this was good. Surprised to know who he knows eh? Wonder who this person ih? -shrugs- hehehehe. ja ne.**


	23. Roguetown: Chizuru and the Wind of Fate

**Roguetown: Chizuru and the Wind of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did...well that would be frickin' awesome!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I take it _your_ the navigator that works for no one?

"Hehehehe...yeppers. My name is Chizuru,"

"I'm...,"

"Axe, Captain of the Axe-Head pirate crew,"

Axe stared at the young woman with hair like fire, both impressed and surprised at her knowledge of him. "News travels fast I see," he said casually, taking a seat. She nodded, "In more ways than just speech and print, Axe...,".

He looked at her and took of his hat, placing it on a nearby table, "So...what's your story? You study all this stuff on navigation, but you never work for anyone that comes your way with an offer," he asked. Chizuru smiled as she pulled her hat over her eyes, "I have my reasons...," she said simply.

"May I ask what they are?"

The girl with hair of fire chuckled, "You may ask, but I probably won't tell you what they are...just yet,". Axe couldn't help but smile as well, "I understand perfectly, Miss Chizuru,". The girl waved him off, "Aw, forget the Miss formality shit, ok? Just call me Chizuru...or Chi...or Chizzy...or Chiz...,".

Axe stared as the girl kept raving on and on about what he could call her by. _This has got to be the strangest navigator, I've ever met... _he thought to himself.

"...hey! You listenin' or what?".

He snapped to attention at the sound of Chizuru snapping her fingers. "Sorry about that, I kinda have a lot on my mind," he apologized. Chizuru shrugged as she stood up, "No biggy,". Axe watched as she walked around her home, gathering as many books and rolls of parchment as she could carry.

"Um...you don't really need to clean up, I don't plan on staying long...," he said slowly, reaching for his hat. Chizuru shook her head, "I'm not cleaning up, I'm packing up. I'm leaving town," she explained. Axe lowered his head slightly and looked away, then made his way to the door, "Oh, I see. Sorry for troubling you,".

As he opened the door, Chizuru brushed past him, a large backpack on her shoulders. Axe was finally able to get a good look at her. She wore a mid-thigh length beige skirt, a red sleevless tank top, knee-high beige boots and a smaller cowboy-like hat.

"So, are we going or what, Captain?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Axe stared at her, then slapped himself in the face, "I'm sorry, I must've been out of it worse than I thought earlier...what are you talking about?".

Chizuru smirked, "Baka...you need a navigator, and I'm a navigator...do I really need to spell things out for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "But I thought you didn't work for anyone?" Axe asked, still confused about the turn of events. The red haired girl rolled her eyes, "Like I need to explain myself to you. So c'mon and lead the way, I gotta meet my other nakama right?" she asked turning around, back turned to Axe.

_Oh boy. Another girl...Devon ain't gonna like this... _

-----

Speaking of Devon, he and Austin were currently standing in a very large area of the city, quite possibly the Town Square, staring up at a strange young man wearing a straw hat. The boy was standing on top of a very large, old looking structure. "That baka kid...he's gonna get his neck broken...," he muttered, shaking his head.

"OI! YOU UP THERE! COME DOWN AT ONCE!".

Devon's hands went straight to his ears and he turned to see a man in uniform, holding a megaphone. "Why?" the boy yelled back. The man rolled his eyes, but lifted the megaphone anyway, "That is under the preservation law of the World Government! So come down from there right now!" he ordered._He's not gonna get down...this kid ain't gonna listen_ Devon thought as he looked back up at the boy in the straw hat.

"C'mon! Why do you have to be such a spoil sport, officer-san?" the boy called from his spot.

Devon laughed loudly and walked up to the tower, Austin following him. "HEY, KID! Why are you up there anyway?" he yelled. The boy looked down and grinned widely, "This is the place where Gold Roger was executed! He's my hero, so I wanted to see the last thing he saw before he died!".

_So that's why..._

"If you don't come down at once, I will come up personally and arrest you! Here I come!" the officer screamed in his megaphone. Devon shook his head, "Ain't gonna work...," he murmured.

_THWOCK!_

A loud, dull ring and many gasps made Devon look over his shoulder. The man with the megaphone was now on the ground, the side of his head bleeding. His eyes wandered to a woman carrying a large, spiked mace. "Well this won't turn out well...," Devon said, looking down at his little brother, "Let's head back, this isn't our business..,".

The two of them made their way into the crowd, past the mace wielding woman, "Don't let us interrupt," he said to her as he walked by. The woman glanced at him and smiled, "Quite a gentleman...,". He waved her off and started walking again.

"It's been awhile, Luffy. I've missed you,".

Devon stopped in his tracks after hearing that name. _Luffy?_

-Flashback-

"Axe, I found this in the galley. Where'd you get it?".

Axe turned around to see Devon holding up the WANTED poster he had gotten from the Baratie, "Oh that? Just something I picked up," he said with a shrug. Devon turned the poster around and took a long, hard look at it.

"Hard to believe a kid like this is worth this much. I've done a lot of damage, and I'm not even worth a million Beli,".

His captain shrugged, "Some people earn their bounties in many different ways. He's the most wanted man in the East Blue, Devon. He took down at least three or four major pirate leaders here...that's why his bounty is so big,".

"So why are you keeping the poster?"

"...it's complicated,"

-End Flashback-

A loud explosion snapped Devon back to reality. The fountain nearby exploded into dozens of pieces. "Oh shit!" he cursed as he bent down and covered Austin with his body and the pieces came at them. He waited for the debris to smash into his body, but they never came. He looked up to see that the woman with the mace had stepped in front of them and the pieces were slipping off of her and flying in new directions.

-----

Kirsty, Dusty, and Niri walked down the street, bags and sacks in their hands. "Geez...first we get lost, then we find each other...now we can't find Devon or Axe! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Niri screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dusty winced as she covered her ears, "You don't hafta yell, Niri!" she yelled back. Kirsty rolled her eyes, "You guys sure do make alot of noise. You're lucky we're not really tagged yet, because if we were, you two would give us away the moment we dock!". Both Dusty and Niri glared at her, "SHUT UP!" they yelled together. A loud boom echoed through the air and the trio stopped walking, the blast still echoing through the streets.

"What the hell was _that?"_ Dusty asked, looking around.

Kirsty glanced at Niri, "You got any idea?" she asked.

"Cannonfire...,"

-----

Above one of the large buildings of Roguetown, a figured draped in a heavy green cloak watched on as the events in the square began to take place.

"So many people...so many dreams...so many sacrifices to be made for those dreams,". The figure looked up at the sky, a firm look on his tattooed face.

_Inherited Will. The Destiny of the Age and the Dreams of the People. These are things that will not be stopped. As long as people continue to pursue the Meaning of Freedom, these things will never cease to be!_

He looked down as more and more figures rushed into and out of the square, droplets of rain beginning to come down from the sky, "If you wish to pursue your dreams...take out the obstacles that lie in your path...,".

-----

Kirsty and Dusty dove for cover while Niri whipped out her pistol and began firing and/or pistol whipping any thug that came at her. "You know...," she looked at the two of them, "I would like some help here!".

Dusty peeked over the box they were hiding behind, "We have the utmost confidence in you, Niri! Go for it!". Kirsty's hands appeared and clapped, "Right on! Go Niri!" she cheered.

"I DON'T MEAN EMOTIONAL HELP!" their sniper friend screamed before shooting off another round at a random assailant.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" an agitated voice greeted them. They all looked to see Devon and Austin fending off a few attackers as they ran toward them. Devon slashed three at once while Austin slammed his gloved hand into the stomach of one attacker. All the girls stared in shock as the back of the attacker stretched as far as it could go, before it split open and the man flew off, blood mixing with the rain.

"We heard a cannon go off, what's your story?" Niri snapped at the swordsman. "I ran into a problem!" he shot back. Kirsty shook her head, "Even with all this they still fight...," she murmured with a sigh.

"Um...guys...?"

They turned to Dusty, whose ears were flattened against her skull and her tail was perked up, all the hairs standing on their end.

"What?" they asked at once.

She gulped, "Hang on...,".

Before they could ask what she meant by that, a strange and unworldly thing happened. A tremendous wind blew through the square, knocking everyone off their feet. This wasn't any normal wind, this wind was very strong, and green...GREEN!

The five of them couldn't hold their footing for even a second. They were all lifted off the ground and tossed into the air. "GUYS! GRAB HOLD!" Kirsty screamed over the sound of the wind. She, Dusty, Niri, Devon and Austin took hold of one another and they held on for dear lives.

"OOOOH CRAAAAAP!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well this is up, I hope it's good, if not, gomen nasai. I try my best. ja ne for now!**


	24. Devon's Whooping

**Devon's Whooping**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Devon...Devon...DEVON WAKE UP!"

_BONK!_

"OW!" the swordsman shouted as he jerked awake. Something had whopped him good over the head, leaving him to rub a giant bump as he woke up. Looking around, he found himself on the ship, with Niri, Dusty and Kirsty sitting around him.

"Ok, who the hell hit me?" he growled, glaring at each one of them. Dusty whistled innocently as she hid a small hammer behind her back. "That's not the point, Demon, the point is that you're up...finally," Niri told him as cracked her neck.

Devon mumbled something under his breath, then looked at his surroundings again, "So how'd we get on the ship?" he asked, "The last thing I remember is that we were flyin' through the air when a green wind came and picked us up...,"

Niri jerked a thumb over her shoulder to the front of the ship. Devon looked behind her to see Axe standing on the front railing of the ship as it sailed through the water. The captain looked over to see that Devon had woken up, and grinned.

"It's about time all of you are up. Now I can get on with the explanations and introductions," he said as he hopped off the railing. Devon picked himself up and dusted himself off, "That'd be nice...hey," he looked around, "Where's Austin and my swords?" he demanded. "Don't worry, they're both ok. They're in your cabin," Axe assured him.

Kirsty waved at him, "May we get on with the explanations, please?" she asked. Axe nodded, "Sure. Where should I start?". Niri crossed her hands, "How about telling us how we ended up here and where the hell we are right now?" she offered.

"Ok...let's do that!"

-Flashback-

"CHIZURU! GET THE SHIP READY"!

The newest crewmember ran to the railing of the ship to see Axe running towards her, carrying the rest of the crew. Devon and Dusty were over his shoulders while Kirsty, Niri and Austin were in his arms. She nodded and prepared the sails while Axe ran up the ramp.

"Are they going to be ok?" she asked as she tugged hard on the ropes. "Yeah, they're just out of it," Axe assured her as he placed them all on the deck.

-End Flashback-

Dusty, Niri, and Kirsty nodded, satisifed with the story, while Devon on the other hand, walked right over to his captain and stared him straight in the eyes, "You wanna explain that part about a new crewmate?" he whispered, eye twitching.

"Aw, don't get your undies in a bunch, Blondie,"

The swordsman slowly turned around to see a girl with long red hair leaning against the galley door, an half-eaten apple in her hand.

"Who..the _hell_ are you?" he growled.

Axe patted him on the shoulder, "Devon, relax,". Dusty, Niri and Kirsty turned to the new girl and she waved at them, "Yo," she greeted. The other three murmured hellos, then looked at their captain. "Everyone," Axe stopped patting Devon and walked over to the red head, "This is Chizuru, she's our new navigator!"

-----

Devon sat on top of the crow's nest that night. The sea was calm and the air was clear. He wasn't the one meant for watch tonight, but he felt like he needed to spend a night outside.

_Can't believe we got another chick on the crew...pretty soon we're gonna be overrun with 'em. Axe better get some more guys out here to even it out, or I'm gonna go nuts!_ he thought bitterly as he ran his hands over his katana.

"Got something on your mind?"

Devon jumped slightly and turned to see Axe climbing into the large crow's nest, a large meat covered bone in his hand. "You can say that," Devon murmured as he made room for his captain. Axe hopped onto the nest and sat on the edge, "Does it have it to do with our new navigator?" he inquired.

His First Mate nodded, "Yeah...you mind telling me why most of our crew are _girls_?". Axe shrugged, "I can't help it. I mean, first off it was Dusty and Kirsty...then I helped out Niri, and we needed a navigator and Chizuru was highly recommended...it's not like I purposely go around and recruit any chick I find,".

Devon couldn't help but grin, "That wouldn't be so bad if the girls were strippers," he chuckled. Axe slowly shook his head and whopped Devon over the head. The swordsman's eyes bugged out of his skull. He had had people hit him over the head, strong people too, but this...this friggin' hurt! He glared at Axe, "What the hell is your problem!" he shouted.

Axe rolled his eyes and hopped back onto the rope ladder leading down, "I don't have a problem with you, Devon...," he replied. Devon growled and noticed the bone of meat lying next to him. "Oh, thanks for the snack by the way," he said as he reached for it.

_WACK!_

Devon fell over, another bump ontop of his first one while Axe climbed down to the deck, munching on the meat as he went.

"My meat...not yours...,"

-----

"Where is she?"

"That little brat...she took the map! Lord Azala won't be happy a bit this...,"

A small girl watched from her hiding spot as a group of men in armor batted nearby bushes with their weapons. She slowed her breathing and clutched a rolled up piece of parchment closely. One of the men growled and rammed his fist into a tree in anger. The girl squeaked as she watched the tree split and fall into two halves.

"Easy, Jax...,"

The little girl watched as the men walked away, giving up their search. She climbed down out of the tree and sighed in relief, "Finally...now to get some help," she whispered to herself as she made her way down the hill to a large village by the beach.

_Mother...Father...please hold on...I'll save you! Azala won't get away with this!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that update. sorry if not so good, had writer's block! ja ne!**


	25. Phlan or Phlegm?

**Phlan or Phlegm?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"DEVON, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"Ease up!"

"GET OUT!"

"BAKA!"

"HENTAI!"

Axe watched from his sitting place against the mast as Devon flew through the bathroom wall and landed on the deck a few feet away from him. Axe grinned as he took a chunk out of a slab of meat he was holding, "What he do?" he called out behind him.

Niri exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her torso. She blew some of her wet black hair away and glared at Devon, "This hentai came in and took a shit right when we were cleaning up!". Axe stopped in midbite and glanced back at Devon, "You see anything good?" he asked with a large smile.

_WACK!_

Axe landed hard next to Devon, a large red mark on his face. The two males sat up and rubbed their sore spots, "Women...," they said together. A loud whistle made the two of them look up. Austin was on the edge of the crow's nest and he was pointing to something behind them.

Devon waved to his brother, "Get down Austin...," he ordered while Axe turned to see what the boy was pointing at. A large smile crossed his face, "Alright...,". He turned back to the cabin where Devon had been thrown, "OY! GIRLS, FINISH UP AND GET DRESSED!" he yelled.

-----

Niri cursed under her breath as she adjusted her gun holster. "We heard you the first time...you didn't need to rush in the bathroom and yell at us...," she muttered. Axe rolled his good eye while he pressed a bag of ice against the swollen eye, which was a consequence of barging into the bathroom while the girls were still cleaning up.

Devon grinned slightly as the crew walked along the beach of the island, then looked back to the ship, "Austin, you see any trouble, just shoot up a flare!" he yelled. Kirsty looked back at the boat too, then at Devon, "He gonna be alright by himself?" she asked, a bit concerned. Devon nodded, "Yeah...he'll be just fine. Me and him have been through all sorts of trouble before, so I don't have to worry,".

Chizuru was busy looking at a small map while Dusty was hopping up and down to look over her shoulder. The red head sighed and looked behind her, "Can I help you, Kit?" she asked in an even tone.

"Yeah, what are you looking at?" the kitsune asked, her ears twitching. Chizuru lifted the map so Dusty could see, "This...is...a...map. It...tells...us...where...things...are," she said slowly. Dusty put her hands on her hips, "I know what a map is, newbie. I want to know why you're looking at it,".

As a reply, Chizuru stuffed the map into her shirt and looked at Axe, "Captain Axe, according to the map, there's a large village and a mansion on this island," she reported. Axe nodded, "Ok...what's the name of the village, Chizuru?".

"It's called Phlan,"

"Phlegm? Ain't that the stuff that snot is made out of?"

Axe laughed at Dusty's question while Chizuru shook her head, "No, Kit...PHLAN. It's one of the most secluded, yet most wealthy and prosperous villages in East Blue," she explained. Dusty raised an eyebrow, "If it's secluded, how is it so good?" she asked. Chizuru scrunched her face in thought, "You know...I don't know. I do not know...,".

"Guys, hurry up or I'm leaving ya behind!"

They all looked ahead to see Niri waving at them. She was more than halfway up the beach and they were still close to the boat. Axe smiled as he eased the ice bag away from his eye, "Forgot how fast she can be...,". As they ran to catch up with their friend, not one of them noticed that a pair of green eyes was following their every movement...watching them.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hehehehhe...was it good? hope it was, ja ne!**


	26. The Corps

**The Corps.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lord Azala...troubling news,"

A large man lifted his head from his light nap and looked square at the man in front of him. "What do you want, peon?" he growled. The man gulped, "We have pirates docked, milord...,".

"So?"

"Well...they've entered the village already,"

"I still don't see why you haven't taken care of it, already. Just get the Corps to deal with it,".

The man bowed, "Of course...forgive my disturbance, milord," he pleaded as he backed out of the room. The one called Azala let out a long yawn and scratched the side of his head, "I'm missing my map and he's worried about pirates...idiot...,".

"Something wrong, Azala-kun?"

He glanced to the side to a woman in black, "No...just some idiots messing with simple pirates instead of tracking down the meddler,". The woman smirked as she leaned against a shadowy wall, "Well, what can you do? You picked some shitty underlings...,".

"Shut up...,"

-----

Dusty and Kirsty looked around the tavern while the rest of the crew ate their meals. While Chizuru and Niri ate their meals normally, Devon and Axe crammed their food into their mouths like vacuums. Kirsty stopped looking around and stared at her captain and First Mate. Even though they had been together for quite some time now, she still couldn't get over how they ate.

"Shouldn't we save some for Austin?" she asked slowly. Devon shook his head before stuffing some noodles in his mouth, "He's got food on the ship, and he can cook some stuff. As long as he doesn't burn down the ship, we're ok,". Axe let out a loud belch and leaned back in his chair, "Man...we have _got_ to get our own cook, otherwise, I'm gonna go nuts...,".

Niri rolled her eyes, "If you're not thinking about one thing, you're thinking about food," she muttered. Axe eyed her and grinned, "Like when you think about money when you're not thinking about nailing someone in the head with your dad's gun?" he shot back. Niri grinned at him, "No...I think about doing this!".

A muffled sound was heard and Axe's eyes went wide. "N-N-Niri...not in public," he wheezed as he fell forward and hit the table with his head. Devon stared at Axe while the other girls stared at Niri. "What the hell did you do?" Chizuru asked slowly. Niri shrugged lightly and went back to her meal.

A loud creaking filled the tavern, making the customers stop what they were doing and look back while Axe's group went on with their food. Standing in the doorway were a large group of people in white clothes. People whispered to each other as the group walked to the table where Axe and the others were having lunch.

"Come with us...,".

Devon looked up at the voice, hand on the hilt of the Water Moon. Axe lifted his head from his pasta and wiped away the noodles as the others turned around. They counted at least ten people in the group and they didn't look very friendly.

Axe spat out the piece of chicken that was stuck in his mouth and leaned back in his chair, "May I ask why? We eating here...," he asked, waving to his nakama and their food. The men in white stared them down and pulled out numerous pistols. Devon growled and was about to unsheath his blade when Axe grabbed his wrist, "No...,".

The captain looked back to the men in white and wiped his face, "Ok then...let's go. Everyone, I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to cut our meal short," he said quietly. The girls looked at each other quizzically, but followed their captain and the men in white outside.

-----

The Axe-Heads stood across from the men in white, a little anxious. Axe crossed his arms, "You want to say something to us?" he asked quietly.

"Get back on your ship, and leave this island...pirates,"

Axe tilted his head, a confused look on his face, "Pirates...? _Pirates?_" he turned to his nakama, "Ok, who forgot to tell me that we're no longer treasure hunters but pirates?" he asked loudly. Devon shrugged and the girls shook their heads. Axe turned back to the men in white, "I'm afraid there's been a mistake. See, we're just but humble treasure hunters on our way to the Grand Line. We're peaceful and we don't want any trouble here,".

He tipped his hat politely, turned around and started to make his way back to the diner when...

_Ka-click_

Axe stopped and sighed, "Niri, how many?" he asked loudly.

"Oh...I'd say five or six,"

The captian rolled his eyes and slowly turned to see that he had six pistols aimed at him. He shook his head, "Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong, we just came for a meal, supplies, and a look at the culture here. Surely there's no law against _that_!".

"But there's a law against knowing the truth!"

Axe looked at his nakama, "Ok...how'd you guys know that?" he asked. They all looked at each other, then back at Axe, "We didn't say anything," they said in unison. "Well then who the hell said what was just said?" Axe wondered aloud.

"I DID!"

Both groups watched as a small figure in green robes jumped out of a nearby tree. The rest of the white clothed men pulled out their pistols and aimed it at the newcomer. It was a little girl with white hair and green eyes.

"Aw, how cute. What's your name?" Kirsty asked the girl with a smile. The girl glanced at her, then glared hard at the men in white. "You have no reason to arrest and send these people off, Corps. slugs!" she spat. One of the "Corps Slugs"broke from the group and grabbed the girl by the arm, "We have as much reason to arrest them as we do you, you little thief!".

"Step away from the girl...,".

The man holding the little girl looked up to see Niri's pistol aimed directly at his head. "I said...," she paused and pulled back the hammer, "Step away,". The man holding the girl smirked, "Oh, I'm so scared. One little girl with a pop gun is gonna help this runt?" he taunted. Axe and Devon gulped and backed away slowly.

_That did it..._

_Must have a death wish or something..._

"No...,"

"These _women_,"

"Are gonna help this young girl,"

"From you assholes!"

Before the Corps members could do anything, Dusty, Kirsty, and Chizuru darted towards them while Niri ducked behind a nearby tree. Chizuru whipped out a small dagger and a cutlass from behind her and rushed at the nearest soldier. With a flick of her arms and wrist, she slashed him across the legs with her cutlass and stabbed him in the chest with her dagger.

Kirsty leapt into the air and performed a roundhouse kick, knocking three of the remaining men on the airs. As soon as they landed, she punched and kicked them in certain places, making them immobile and gagging.

Dusty muttered something under her breath and an instant later, she multiplied into three different people! Each person was an exact replica of the men she was rushing towards. Needless to say, the Corps members were so stunned, they couldn't defend themselves as Dusty dropped down behind them. She grinned as she bangs their heads together with the help of her scythes.

The remaining three screamed and began to run away. Niri smirked and raised her pistol to eye level, "I don't think so...,". Before they disappeared from sight, three gunshots were heard and they dropped to the dirt. Niri laughed and holstered her smoking weapon, then looked at the ones at her and her nakama's feet.

"Next time...don't call us girls, alright?".

Devon shook his head while Axe came out from behind him, "They done?" he asked meekly. Devon stared at him and whopped him over the head, "Baka! Why'd you hide behind me?" he roared. Axe rubbed the top of his head, "I know how girls can get when they're pushed...trust me," he murmured.

Dusty nudged Kirsty's victims with her foot as her illusions disappeared in smoke, "What exactly did you do to them?" she asked the doctor. Kirsty shrugged, "Just hit some pressure points. They'll be out of it for a few hours, but no major damage done...,". The two of them looked at Chizuru who was cleaning her weapons with her victim's shirt.

"Well, at least one of us got a kill," the red haired navigator said brightly. Axe slapped his forehead, "I didn't want you to kill them...just get them out of our hair...,". Devon nudged him, "You didn't order them to attack so shaddup,". The captain rubbed his ribs and looked around, "Well, we can't just leave these guys out here...people will panic and they'll have more and more people coming after us. We gotta hide 'em,".

After quickly stashing the injured and the one dead body, the Axe-Heads began to make their way back to the beach. Sooner or later, someone would find out and they didn't want to risk it. But they didn't get past the first two buildings because the little girl with white hair stepped in front of them with outstretched arms.

"Look, kid, if you wanna thank us, it was no biggy, ok? Just move," Devon muttered, crossing his arms. The girl looked up at them with her green eyes. Those eyes were filled with tears and they were leaking down her cheeks.

With a muffled squeal, she ran to Axe and hugged him around the legs. He looked down at her, then at his friends, "Um...did I miss something?".

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: wow, long one. HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, sorry if the ending is off a bit, but hey, writers block! But before i officially end this, I'd like to say a few words. To some reviewers, I did use more of Dusty's illusions and attacks, so yay! Also, because of his tremendous help in this and aiding me with information about One Piece, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the one, the only...O-O-O-O-O-OMEGADRAMON2! Catch ya later, everyone! JA NE!**


	27. Nikka

**Nikka**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I think she's cute,"

"Wonder who she is...,"

"I feel so sorry for him...,"

"Devon, go help him,"

"Hell no, I already got a kid attached to me and that's Austin,"

"Excuse me for interrupting but...," Axe lifted his leg high into the air, the little girl with white hair still clutching pant leg, "Could someone please get me the Jaws of Life?" he asked, eye twitching. Niri grinned and Kirsty walked over to him, "I thinks he likes you, Captain,".

Axe grunted and waved his leg around in the air, trying to get the girl off, "Well unfortunately, I think there's a law against a guy my age and a girl her age! GET OFF!" he yelled. After he stopped shaking his leg, the girl let go of Axe and backed away, a large grin on her face.

"Thank...you...for coming...," she whispered before collapsing on the floor. Kirsty gawked at her, then grabbed Axe by the collar and shook him around, "YOU EVIL EVIL EVIL MAN! YOU MADE HER COLLAPSE! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL NOT SOME SORT OF TOY FOR YOU TO TOSS AROUND WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" she screamed.

-----

Night fell and the crew had retreated back to their ship. They couldn't ask around about how the girl was, because that would raise questions on how they found her, and they didn't want to bring up the Corps. incident. Axe had some light bruises from Kirsty, but he was glad for them. If he hadn't calmed her down, he would've gotten a lot more.

Speaking of Kirsty, she was in the infirmary, watching over the little girl. She gave her a full look over and knew that she would be ok. The little girl hadn't had anything for a few days, and she had some bruises, but with some food and some rest she would be just fine. She sat at the desk, reading a book while the little one slept.

_Wonder who she is. She must've have a lot of trouble with the law, otherwise those men wouldn't have grabbed her like that. Unless the law here is different than most places. Come to think of it..._ she turned and looked out the window, and looked towards the village lights, _We haven't seen one little mark of Marine Authority._

"Lovely town, isn't it?"

Kirsty nodded, "Yes it is,". She spun her chair around to see that the little girl was awake and sitting on the bed, "Oh you're finally up,". Kirsty put down her book and walked over to her, "How are you feeling?" she asked. The little girl shrugged, "Better. Just a little hungry," she said quietly. Kirsty smiled a bit, "Well that we can fix, c'mon I'll get Devon to whip you up something,".

-----

The whole crew watched in amazement as the little girl with white hair scarfed five plates of food in about three minutes flat. Niri grinned and eyed Dusty, Axe and Devon, "She's gonna beat your records soon," she giggled. Dusty sat down mumbling under her breath while Devon rolled his eyes. Axe smiled and sat down across from the girl, "What's your name, kiddo?" he asked.

She looked up, fork in her mouth, "I'm Nikka. Nikka Aluka," she replied. Axe nodded, "Well Nikka Aluka, my name is Axe, nice to meet you," he jerked his thumb behind him to the others, "This is my crew. The blonde guy is Devon, the foxxy one is Dusty, the kind looking one is Kirsty, the little one is Austin, Devon's brother, the red head is Chizuru, and the greedy looking one with the gun is Niri,".

Nikka looked at each one of them, "Pirates...," she murmured. Niri walked over, "True, but you don't have anything to worry about us attacking the village. We don't do that sort of thing, we pretty much consider ourselves to be treasure hunters," she said quickly. Nikka nodded, "I know. I sensed that you were telling the truth when members of the Corps confronted you,".

"Why _did_ they confront us? I mean, sure I can understand that they were being cautious 'coz of our boat, but still...," Dusty trailed off.

Nikka lowered her head, "They were sent by Azala," she said quietly.

"Azala?" Niri asked, confused. Nikka nodded, "Yes. Azala. He's the one in charge of this island. He lives in a mansion a few miles away from Phlan. People look up to him and show him great respect...,".

"What did you mean by, it's against the law to known the truth?" Chizuru interrupted her. Nikka put down the fork and pushed the plate away from her. Kirsty looked at Devon and he closed his eyes in thought.

"Azala is not who people think he is. Everyone think he's a great man who brings peace and wealth to Phlan...but that's not the truth at all. He's a cruel man, Azala...

-Flashback-

"Azala, this has gone far enough!"

An elderly man walked up to a large man sitting on a golden throne, "I demand that you release your so called servants and leave this place!" he barked.

The man on the throne grinned and glanced around, "I see...you want me to leave my home? I don't see that happening, old man. You see, this is my sovereign and as ruler, I can't leave. Haven't I given money to build most of the new buildings in Phlan? Have I not protected you with my Corps Soldiers? Why would you want me to leave?" he asked, crossing his arms.

The elderly man glared hard at him, "Don't give me that shit, Azala! I know what you've done! Those people that serve you in this mansion of yours, I know they're slaves! You've taken them from ships that have passed by here and forced them to work! Slavery is against the law, and once the Marine's get here, they'll-,"

He was cut off when the large man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, "The Marines? Those idiots can't do anything against me! This island is not a part of the World Government, so I can do what I very well please, you old shithead!"

"LET HIM GO YOU FREAK!"

Azala looked behind the old geezer to see a small white haired girl, aiming a small pistol at him. "Eh? Who the hell is this now?" he asked walking over. The girl backed away, the pistol shaking in her hand, "Back off, ugly!" she shouted. Azala chuckled and threw the old man to the side, "Oh, you got some spunk kid...what's your name?".

"Nikka Aluka! The one who's gonna stop you from making this island disgrace to East Blue!"

Azala glanced down at the shaking firearm, "Go ahead, Little Nikka...shoot me. I _dare_ you,".

_BANG!_

-End Flashback-

The crew looked at her in silence while tears flowed from Nikka's eyes. Kirsty walked over to her and hugged her while Axe stood up. "Is that why you've welcomed us so well...you want us to help you?" he asked quietly.

Nikka nodded as she sobbed, "Yes...I know you probably have your own things to take care of...but I need you to help me fight him!" she looked up at them and wiped her eyes, "I've seen you fight and I believe you can take him down. Please, help me! If it's money you want...I can pay it! In his mansion, Azala has a whole room filled with gold and jewels!".

Niri's eyes turned into Beli dollar signs and she waved her gun around, "OKIES LET'S GO DO THIS!" she shouted. Devon slapped himself in the face, "Well we've lost Niri...," he muttered.

"What about the map you have with you?"

Nikka turned to Chizuru who was running her finger along the edge of one of her daggers, "How did you know...?". Dusty shook her head, "She's good at things like this. How she does it, we don't know,". The little girl reached into her shirt and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment, "I snatched this from one of the mansion rooms before I got chased out. I don't know it's for really, but I know that Azala considers important, so as long as I can keep it from him...,".

"Can I see that please?"Axe asked quietly, holding out his hand. Nikka nodded and handed it to him, "Here,". Axe walked over to one side of the galley and opened the map up. For a few long minutes, he stared at it. Devon could see that Axe's knuckles were turning white and the map was shaking slightly.

"Devon, Kirsty, Niri, Dusty...grab your gear...,".

Nikka's face lit up as Axe said those words, "You'll help me?" she whimpered. Axe tucked the map into his shirt, took off his hat and placed it on Nikka's head, "Don't think I'm doing this just for you and your village, Nikka...I got my own reasons for doing this," he murmured. Nikka looked up from under the brim of the hat and saw that Axe had a dark look in his eyes and she felt a chill go down her spine.

Axe turned to the four, "I said grab your gear...we got a thing to do!" he yelled.

-----

In a tree near the beach, a woman in black watched the group of five left the ship. She smiled and let her legs dangle from the branch she was sitting on, _That got his attention..._ she thought before looking behind her, _Time to watch some fun..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okies...um...hope it's good -rubs back of head- writer's block again. Don't worry, next few chapters, much much fun! oh and in case the backstory of Nikka didn't quite catch ya, it'll be explained more in the future! ja ne!**


	28. The Azala Corps Commanders

**The Azala Corps Commanders**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the group of five pirates made their way through the woods, Niri kept looking at Axe's back as he led them on. She had known him for a long time, and she had never seen him like _that_ before at all.

Devon walked past her and joined Axe at his side, "You sure you know where you're going, boss?" he asked. His captain nodded, "Yeah, Nikka told me the directions on how to get to the mansion...," he said quietly.

"Why'd you want only the four of us to go with? Chizuru and Austin are good in a fight!"

"Exactly...Nikka's probably still being hunted by Azala and his Corps...she'll be safe with them,".

Devon couldn't beat that logic, so he remained silent and fell back into the back of the group next to Kirsty. Axe kept his eyes forward on the road ahead, thoughts running through his head.

_He's working for her...she knew I'd come..._

"Yo...,"

Axe stopped and looked ahead. Past the brush and trees, stood a proud looking building. It was covered with beautiful stones and markings. Pillars lined the outside and ponds could be seen in the moonlight. Devon shook his head, "This guy doesn't spare any expense huh?" he whispered. Axe shook his head, "I've seen bigger and more elaborate...this guy's low rent...," he retorted.

Niri checked her pistol and made sure the barrel was fully loaded, then checked the sights before holstering it. She looked at Axe, "So what's the plan, Captain?" she whispered. Axe cracked his knuckles and made his way through the treeline towards the mansion, leaving his nakama to catch up with him.

-----

"Sir! Lord Azala! The pirates have entered the mansion grounds! We are currently scrambling the Corps defenses!".

Azala turned to the man who had reported and smirked, "No no no...these are our guests. Let them in and have the staff welcome them. Get my commanders and have them meet the guests in their rooms...," he ordered, waving his hand.

The soldier looked at his Lord, confused, but knew it was better to question so he left the room. Azala let out a sigh and looked behind him to a shadowy area, "I hope this Axe is as strong as you say he is...I don't want to havea waste of time," he said in a warning tone.

A light chuckle came from the shadows, "Oh don't worry. He's strong alright. I can't help but wonder if he's gotten any stronger...,".

Azala huffed and sat down in a large, red plush chair, "I hope his crew is as strong as him as well. My commanders haven't had much fun lately and I fear they're on the brink of madness,".

"Oh yes. Exile, Doku, Gosler, and Katt, the fiercest group of the Rabite Pirate crew...,"

Azala chuckled, "That's a name I haven't heard in a while...,"

-----

The crew had entered the building without any problems. Devon and Niri kept their hands on their weapons, Kirsty and Dusty kept looking behind them, and Axe kept staring straight ahead. A maid walked in their path, "Welcome to Lord Azala's mansion. How may I serve you, sir?" she greeted kindly. Axe glared at her, "Where's Azala?" he demanded.

The maid shrank back a bit and pointed down the hall, "Down that way sir...he's expecting you," she replied.

_Expecting? How the hell could he be expecting us? No one knows we here except..._ Axe's eyes went wide and he broke into a run. "OY! AXE YOU BAKA, WAIT UP!" Niri yelled as the rest of them started running after him.

The group ran down the hall until coming to a large room with five intersecting hallways. At the end of each hallway was a large door. Dusty's ears twitched and she put her hands behind her head, "Five doors...five of us. Can anyone but me just sense the word _trap_?" she asked looking at her nakama.

Niri jabbed Axe in the chest with her thumb, "Oy...what's going on with you? I know there's something up with you and I think we have a right to know!" she snapped. Axe slapped his friends hand away, "Don't touch me, Niri," he growled.

**"WELCOME, PIRATES!" **a booming voice echoed through the room. Dusty and Kirsty jumped and latched onto one another out of reflex while Devon whipped out Water Moon.

**"My name is Azala, and I am the Lord of Phlan. I thought it would be fun if each of you got to meet a special friend while your stay here. Now, if each of you would be so kind as to go down one of the halls and through the door, we can speed this visit up!"**

Axe slowly looked around the ceiling for the source, "We're here to kill you, Azala...not to have fun!" he yelled.

**"...I see. Well if you're not willing to participate in this fun time of mine, I guess I'll have no choice but to order my men that are currently heading towards your ship to open fire and spare no one...,"**

_Shit..._ Axe glanced at Devon who was seething. He knew that Devon loved his little brother more than anything and that if anything had happened to him...he'd go ballistic. He let out a sigh and turned to his nakama, "Each of you, go down the door closest to you. After all this, we'll meet up back here and then we'll see what we can do from there,".

Dusty jumped over Niri and waved her paws around, "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. You're just gonna listen to the scary voice?" she said in a panicky tone, "Did I mention this has the word _trap_ written all over it?".

She yelped when Devon grabbed her arm, "You heard what he said...he's got the ship targeted and Austin is on the ship!" he snarled. Dusty glared and scratched him, "I heard that, Demon!" she snapped, pointing to her ears, "I'm just saying...,"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

The group of four jumped after Axe barked at them. They looked at him and he turned away from them and started to make his way to the middle door, "I gave you all an order and I expect you all to follow it!".

-----

Azala looked over his shoulder at the sound of laughter in the shadows. "What's so funny?" he asked the woman in the dark. She waved him off, "Oh...he's just over the time since I've last seen him. It's really quite funny!".

The large man shook his head, and reached for a Den Den Mushi on his desk. He picked up the reciever and pushed the button on the side, "Attention, Commanders of the Azala Corps! We have guests tonight and they will be treated as _special_ guests. Is that understood?".

"Yes Master...," a deep throaty voice replied through the snail.

"Of course, Lord Azala," another voice replied, this one more creepy and raspy.

"Hehehehehe...fun time!" an excited woman shouted.

"Let them come...," a young man added.

-----

Devon looked around the large room he had entered. Dozens of spears and swords lined the walls and the middle of the room looked like something or _someone_ was just killed. Blood stained the middle of the room and as he advanced, Devon could hear it squish and slosh under his feet.

_Definitely fresh kill..._ he thought as he looked around. "Ok, I know someone's here, so c'mon out!" he yelled.

"So forceful...," a raspy voice greeted from the darkness, "I can feel your anger, boy. I can feel the souls of the ones you've killed swirling around your aura. You, young one, are on your way...,".

Devon unsheathed his normal blade and twirled his weapons, "Only a coward hides in the dark! So either come out or just let me pass to Azala!" he ordered.

Heavy footfalls behind him made Devon turn around. He let a gasp slip out as his eyes widened. A short ways away from him, a large figure in black samurai armor stood silently. The figure had two swords at it's side and and it wore a gold facemask. Devon peered and he could swear he could see purple flame swirling behind it.

"So...who're you?" the blonde swordsman asked as he backed away for good measure. The samurai chuckled darkly, "My name...is Doku!".

-----

Niri stared hard at the man in front of her. He was a man of average height, with dark hair and a look in his eyes. The look of both a trained killer, and a marksman. She slid her pistol out of her holster and whirled the barrel for effect and drama.

The man snickered, "So...a woman comes to fight the mighty Gosler? A rare treat...and such a pretty one at that!" he added. Niri smirked as she glanced around the room. Ammo boxes and numerous firearms littered the sides of the room, "I may be a girl, boyo...but I'm as deadly as I am pretty!".

Gosler reached behind him and pulled out a pair of odd looking pistols. The things that made them look so odd, was the curved blades on the handles. Niri frowned, "Close combat pistols? Man, you must really suck at aiming from a distance!"

_BANG!_

A bullet whizzed past just under her ear, releasing some of her hair. She remained calm while Gosler blew the smoking barrel, "You were saying, girl?".

-----

"Wow...you're a big boy ain't ya?" Kirsty asked the man in front of her. Her "host" was a huge man, almost twice the size of her, with dozens of black tatoos and other markings covering his arms, chest and face. From the large, bulging muscles, black pants and heavy combat boots...he looked quite intimidating.

The man chortled loudly and cracked his neck. Kirsty cringed as a sickening crunch was heard as he did so. He cracked his knuckles, leaned from side to side and looked straight at her, "What's your style?" he asked.

Kirsty pulled out her sai and flipped them around to get a good feel of them, "I have a variety I use...," she replied quietly. The man nodded, "I see...well let's see if it can stand up against mine!".

She looked at him for a few minutes, "It's kinda rude to start a fight without introducing yourself," she scolded lightly. The tatooed man raised an eyebrow, "Fine then. My name is Exile!".

-----

Dusty sniffed around the room she was in. Poles were erected in at least a dozen areas and a fire was lit in the middle of the room.

"Geez...who stays in here, a stripper?" she asked, nearly gagging on the smell of the fire's smoke.

"CLOSE BUT NO CIGAR!"

Before she could react, Dusty felt a pain in her back right before sliding across the floor. She rolled over and looked back to see a girl, a little older than she was, twirling a large staff in the air. The girl had a striped tail coming out from behind her, claws extending from her fingers, and pointed ears on her head.

The girl walked a little closer to Dusty, "Well well well...I'm lucky! A girl who's eaten a Zoan-type of Cursed Fruit. What kind did you eat?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Dusty flipped over onto her feet and pulled her scythes from her belt, "I ate the Kit Kit fruit...you?" she shot back.

"Hehe...I ate the Neko Neko no Mi: Model Tiger fruit!" the girl replied with a toothy grin. Large fangs appeared and Dusty glowered, "Cat Cat, Model Tiger? Well that's a new one for me...," she murmured.

The girl giggled and began to twirl her polestaff again, "Well glad you like it. Cuz when I'm done with you, the only thing that'll be new for you are the gates of Heaven! I am Katt the PoleFighter, and I show no mercy!".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow...interesting twist. If anyone was confused about Axe's problem or what the motive here is exactly...just wait a bit longer. It'll come soon enough. Well that's it for this one, ja ne!**


	29. Eye of the Tiger! Dusty vs Katt

**Eye of the Tiger! Dusty vs Katt**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Have you discovered all three of your forms yet, Kit?"

"Forms?"

Katt giggled, smiling widely, "I see...you should know by now at least. Zoan Cursed Fruit users have three forms and only three forms. Each of these have different properties and strengths. I'm surprised you don't know this yet, Kit Kit,".

Dusty huffed and crouched into a fighting stance, "Well I may not know anything about forms or whatever, but I know how to kick someone's ass. Especially a cheery snot like you," she hissed. Katt shrugged and twirled her staff around, "Ok then...let's see how you fare against the PoleFighter!".

She disappeared in a blur and Dusty looked from side to side, hands gripping her scythes. _Damn...she's fast. Then again, all cats are fast_ she thought bitterly as she looked around.

"If there's one thing you must know, Kit. It's that all tigers are..,".

Dusty spun around just as a large paw came at her. She didn't have time to dodge. The paw connected with her face and she went flying backward. Katt landed on her feet as she watched Dusty slide across the floor and smiled widely again, "...very stealthy," she finished.

As she picked herself up, Dusty rubbed her sore face. Blood stained her hands and she growled, glaring at Katt. The Tiger-Woman giggled and flexed her paws, "I hope you don't mind, but I haven't used my claws in ages. All I've done is file then and sharpen them...but it's been so long since I've used them...,".

"YOU WANNA DANCE BITCH! LET'S DANCE!"

Katt raised an eyebrow as Dusty charged at her, swinging her scythes from all sides. Unfortunately, Katt was able to block each attack with her polestaff.

"You're young, you know nothing about your power...and I don't think you'll ever learn!"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOU ASSHOLE!" Dusty screamed at her as she continued to wildly swing her blades. Katt shook her head as she continued to let her polestaff protect her, "This is an unfair fight...how about this?" she asked before flipping backward. Dusty only had a second to wander what she was doing, until Katt used her feet to kick her scythes away.

Dusty whimpered as she shook her hands, "Ow...that hurt!" she whined. Katt flipped over a few more times before coming to a stop. Dusty glared at her, "Why'd you do that?" she growled, massaging her wrists. Katt looked straight into her eyes, "Because...we're both Zoan-type Cursed Fruit users. Don't you know what this does for us?" she asked quietly.

The kitsune shook her head, "Other than give us a sense of smell and hearing, plus ears and a tail...no no I don't," she confessed. Katt crossed her arms, "Zoan-type Cursed Fruit give their users the ability to fight very well in close-combat. Over the years, I'm honed my ability...what have you done with yours?" she questioned.

"I've used it to earn cash in street shows to be honest...,"

"So you fight with weapons instead of your claws and your new strength?"

"Hey, you're fighting with a weapon too!"

Katt shrugged, "I have my reasons for doing that,"

"Such as...?"

"Such as I want to fight someone without killing them too soon. If I kill them to soon...there's no fun in it!"

The kitsune just stared at her, "F-fun? You think it's fun to kill people?" she stammered. Katt shook her head, "No...I think it's no fun to kill someone without much of a fight...," she explained, "Now...since you have no clue what the Zoan fruits can do..allow me to demonstrate!".

Katt doubled over and soon, Dusty could hear a low growl coming from her. Katt's body began to grow and distort as the growling continued. Her arms and legs bulged as striped fur began to grow on her bare skin.

"Wha...what the hell?" Dusty backed away as Katt began to tear and claw at the air around her. Her clothes began to tear and rip as she writhed around.

_Oh...crap..._

Katt stood straight and cackled. Dusty couldn't believe what she was seeing. Katt's nose became longer, her eyes became a pair of emerald colored orbs, striped fur covered most of her arms and legs, and her figure became both sleek and somewhat bulgy due to muscles.

"Do you like it?" she asked, flexing her knuckles, "This is what I like to call the powerhouse form of the Zoan fruits. When it comes to strength, this is the most powerful form of the three that we the Zoan users have. What do you think?" she asked calmly.

Dusty gulped, "W-w-well...you're certainly uh...bigger," she stammered. Katt started to advance on her, "Oh...I'm more than just bigger...," she said before charging at the young kitsune.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Dusty screamed as she climbed up a nearby pole to dodge the tiger-human. She looked down, her eyes wide and the fur of her tail sticking up, "HOLY SHIT SHE'S FAST TOO!".

Katt turned back around and looked up at her, "Come down and fight like the animal you are, Kit," she growled. Dusty waved her off, "Nah, I'm just gonna stay up here thanks...for a small room, you got a lovely view from the tops of these poles," she replied.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the pole, _Just gotta stall...just gotta stall...just gotta stall..._ she said mentally. She opened her eyes and immediately the color drained from her face. Katt was on the pole opposite of her, smiling like a lunatic, "You forget Kit...the poles are my playground...,".

Before she could do anything to stop Katt, Dusty was grabbed by the throat and thrown hard all the way across the room. With a loud smack, Dusty hit the wall and slid downward to the stone floor. Katt hopped off her pole and stalked over to her, "C'mon...I know you're still alive, Kit. I can hear your heart beating. So get up and fight me...your feigning death won't work on me,".

Dusty coughed and looked up at her, some blood escaping her mouth, "Who...said it was a feint?" she asked, breathing heavily, "Just...not used...to being knocked around like that,". Katt reached down and picked Dusty up by her head and held her to eye level, a look of disgust on her face.

"Maybe I was wrong...maybe it's a waste of time to try and teach you about your animality,"

"Aw...too bad, I'm a quick learner,"

Katt smirked, "Too bad you're not fast enough!" she cried before sinking her teeth in Dusty's neck. The kitsune screamed in pain as her attacker's fangs dug deep into her flesh. She could feel the warm blood ooze out of the wounds and dribble down her front.

The tiger-human glanced out of the corners of her eyes and stared into Dusty's wide eyes, "You see Kit...if you had learned your power sooner. You would've survived a lot longer. Although this was short, I'll admit this was fun," she giggled as she pulled out her teeth.

Dusty's head fell forward and Katt licked her bloody lips noisily. With a shrug and a murmur, Katt through the motionless body over her shoulder with ease, "Stupid kitsune...,".

She picked up her pole staff and reverted to her previous form boredly. "That was a major waste of time. I hope Lord Azala gives me a more fun playmate next time...," she sighed as she headed to the door.

"Where...the _fuck_ are you going, bitch?"

Katt stopped in her tracks. _It can't be...she should be dead. I bit into a vital area!_ she thought as she slowly turned around. Dusty struggled to her feet and stumbled around before finally gaining her footing. She had one hand over her wound and the other hand at her side, "That was a cheap shot...you didn't even give me enough time to finish with a bang," she gasped, grinning at Katt.

"Finish with a bang?" Katt repeated skeptically, "Please...you're nothing but an insect. What bang could you possibly do?" she taunted.

Dusty coughed and more blood came forth from her lips, "Oh...I can do all sorts of bangs. Let me show you...the one I just learned!". Katt watched as Dusty began to become taller and slimmer. Brown fur grew and soon covered ever part of her limbs, save the elbow length gloves she wore. Her nose became longer and her hair become thicker, much like her fur. The back of her feet rose higher while the front of her feet became wider. **(1)**

She shook her head and looked deep into Katt's eyes, "Thanks for the lesson, teach!". Katt smiled and she turned into the power form again, "Oh you're quite welcome...,".

The two of them rushed at each other and collided headon. The air around them was pushed back as they locked hands...er paws, heads nearly touching each other. The two Zoan users growled loudly as they tried ot push each other backwards to gain the upperhand.

"Wow...this _is_ stronger,"

"Told ya, Kit. Only one problem,"

"What's that?"

"THIS!" Katt let go of Dusty's paws and crouched down. Due to the unforseen move, Dusty fell forward, surprised and Katt used this moment to grab the kitsune by her legs and lift her up off the ground.

"HEY NO FAIR!"

"A tiger against a fox ain't fair to begin with!"

Katt jumped high into the air, "Say goodbye, Kit!"

"Hehehe...goodbye!"

"Eh?" Katt looked down to see that she wasn't holding Dusty anymore, but a dummy.

"OVER HERE BITCH!"

Katt looked up to see that Dusty was crouched on the ceiling, her claws digging into the stone. "BANZAI FINISHING MISSLE!" Dusty screamed, pushing off hard against the ceiling. She rammed her feet into Katt's chest and they sped to the floor.

With a sickening crunch, Katt's back collided with the floor, which cracked on impact. Dusty flipped over and saw that Katt's eyes were rolled back into her head and that her mouth was wide open. She laughed and reverted back to her normal form, "You were right teach...," she giggled as she collected her scythes and the polestaff. _I can use this for later _she thought, admiring the staff.

Dusty limped her way to the newly opened door in the back of the room. She stopped and looked back at the unmoving form at the Tiger-Human, "A fight between a tiger and a fox ain't fair at all...,".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: I hope this is good...like I said countless times. First OP fanfic and so this is my first Zoan-type fight. So, Dusty's fight is done. Who's next: Devon, Niri, or Kirsty? ja ne!**

**(1) ok this form...well think of Renimon from like the third Digimon series. Just a bit altered. Brown furred and no yin yang symbols. **


	30. Mortal Kombat! Kirsty vs Exile

**Mortal Kombat! Kirsty vs Exile**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirsty sized the large man with tattoos, taking in anything she could find to use against him. This man had oversized arms with bulging muscles, hardly a neck, thick, bulging legs, and a wide chest.

_He must've spent decades to develop this form of his...less if he was born part-giant...then again, giants are just myths...must be something in his blood_ she thought as she looked him over.

"See something you like?"

Exile's voice brought her back to her senses. She shook her head and looked at him straight in the face, "Just wondering how long it took you to obtain such a form, Exile. You must've trained most of your life for those," she asked. Exile chuckled and flexed his arms, "These cannons? Took a while, yes, but it was worth it. I'm the strongest man in East Blue!" he bragged.

Kirsty sweatdropped, "I somehow...doubt that," she murmured quietly. Exile raised an eyebrow, "What?". She waved her hands, "Nothing nevermind. So...is there any chance we don't have to fight and I can be on my merry way?" she asked hopefully.

The huge man laughed as he cracked his knuckles, "No can do, girl. Lord Azala's orders...if you beat me in hand to hand combat, you may leave. Sound fair?" he asked. Kirsty shrugged, "I guess...I have no other choice, do I?"

"No,"

"Let's start shall we?"

_I must beat him. If I fall here, I won't be able to prove HER wrong..._

-Flashback-

_"Doctorine! Doctorine, I got the herbs you wanted me to bring!"_

_A young girl about the age of eleven or twelve ran into the village doctor's office, her arms full of various plants._

_A tall woman wearing a small pair of sunglasses walked over and looked them over, "Not bad, girly, but needs a lot of improvement. That took you over an hour to find! What if you didn't have that much time, what if a patient that needed those herbs died while you took your sweet time!" she scolded as she smacked the plants out of the girls hands._

_Kirsty looked down and glared up at her, "I did what you said...," she muttered._

_The woman glared down at her, then turned away, "That may be, but you have alot to learn if you want to help people, girl. Go out and get different ones, but be back in twenty minutes,"._

_"Why? All you're gonna do is yell at me!"_

_SMACK!_

_Kirsty flew through the door of the medical hut and slid across the dirt after the woman roundhouse kicked her. She rubbed her cheek as she picked herself up, "Ow...,"_

_The woman was leaning in the doorway, "You can give up now, if you want to. I still don't see why you haven't already. With you being a freak, you'll never make a great doctor...,"._

_Kirsty spat out some of the blood that was pooling in her mouth, and then took off running into the woods of her island. The woman lifted the small glasses from her large nose and smiled, "Odd brat...,"._

-End Flashback-

Kirsty dodged Exile's huge fists as he plowed through the walls and the nearby pillars. "If you're gonna fight me, don't just keep dodging!" he roared as Kirsty jumped away from him just as he plunged his fist into the floor. Kirsty blew her bangs out of her face, "I would, but you're not giving me much of an opening!" she shot back.

"THEN YOU'LL DIE HERE!"

_This guy is like a raging bull. He keeps charging and swinging those huge arms and-_ Kirsty blinked a few times _Of course! How could I have been so blind...I just found my shot at beating him._

Exile charged at her one more time, roaring at the top of his lungs and Kirsty took her chance. She ran over to him, slid underneath him and as he passed over her, she kicked the back of his legs hard. Surprised by the sudden tactic, Exile fell to his knees, momentarily stunned.

"What the...?"

Kirsty plunged her sai so deep into her legs, only half of the hilts were visible as the blood gushed out from her strike. Exile screamed in agony as he tried to free himself, but it was no use: he was literally, pinned to the floor.

"What have you done to me!"

"Simple...by thrusting my sai into the weakest part of your body, namely your legs, I have pierced nerves, blood vessels and I think I even cracked the bone. Even if those were removed, you would die quicker," Kirsty explained as she walked to his front view.

Exile looked at her, "You don't seem to be the killing type," he winced. Kirsty shrugged, "I'm not...usually. So I'm giving you a choice. Let me pass here, and I'll heal you. I have the power to do so, but if you refuse to let me pass forward, I will remove my weapons and leave you crippled and dying on these remains of a room. What do you say?" she proposed, crossing her arms.

For a few moments, Exile looked at her, then sighed, "Fine...you may go...," he muttered. Kirsty smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "There ya go. Thanks for letting me pass through!" she said smiling.

"Who said I was letting you go to the next room?"

Kirsty stopped in her tracks and looked back, "What?".

Exile's huge right hand shot up and grabbed Kirsty by her head and lifted her off the ground. He watched as Kirsty frantically tried to pull the man's large fingers away, "I said I'd let you pass, you foolish girl, but not to the next room...but to Hell itself!" he chortled, increasing the pressure around her head.

He watched as Kirsty continued the struggle for her life, knowing that she was doomed. Or so he thought. With her last bit of air, Kirsty grabbed the man's arm tightly and glared at him through a crack between his fingers, "Heal Heal Bone Crush!".

With a sickening crunch, Exile's arm distorted into all directions. Peices of white bone poked out of the flesh in at least four different places. Exile roared and released his would be victim and clutched his battered limb.

Kirsty landed on her feet and coughed, letting the oxygen get into her lungs. Exile held back tears as he rocked back and forth, holding his injury, "What the hell did you do, you freak!" he sobbed. Kirsty walked behind him, pulled out her sai, then walked back to the front.

"I have the power of the Heal Heal fruit. With this power, I can heal...or even injure someone should I want to. That's the first time I've ever had to willingly use the negative side of my powers...but you forced me too. Now, I'm going ahead...I suggest you make peace with the spirits before you become one yourself," she hissed.

As she turned around, Exile glared at her, "IF I DIE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" he screeched, raising his remaining good fist high into the air. With a grunt, he brought it crashing down ontop of her...or so he thought. Kirsty was no longer standing in the spot he had struck. He blinked, not understanding and looked around to see that he was alone in the room, "Where the hell did she go?".

A pair of long legs appeared around his neck as Kirsty landed in a sitting position behind his head. Her bangs covered her eyes and her bloody sai were back in their rightful places. In silence, she hooked her feet together tight around Exile's neck and leaned over to his ear, "You've brought this on yourself...man with no honor,".

"W-w-wait! Show mercy, gimme a break!"

Kirsty tapped his bald head in thought for a few moments, "Ok...I'll give you a break,". Exile sighed in relief, "Oh bless you girl...,".

With a jerk of her legs, and an awful echoing crack later, Kirsty jumped off the now dead Exile before he hit the floor. She made her way to the door, then took one last look at him, "I'm truly sorry for what I've done, Exile. But this world doesn't need an evil soul like yours to poison it," she whispered before passing through the door.

Exile lay dead on the floor, the blood still oozing out of the sai wounds and his arm still broken. His head was facing up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. Kirsty had not only broken his neck...but she had somehow managed to twist it all the way around a full 180 degrees.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, there's that chapter! I thought it'd be good to throw in some of Kirsty's past in there. LOL. wow...didn't know she had that kinda power...oh well. Exile had to learn the hard way. hope this was good.**

**On the next piece of One Piece: Crew of the Axe! Niri vs Gosler**

**JA NE!**


	31. Showdown! Niri vs Gosler

**Showdown! Niri vs Gosler**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

_BOOM BOOM_

Niri let out a loud sigh as she reloaded her father's pistol, "This guys good...but not as good as me,". She leaned against the box of ammunition she was hiding behind, trying to think of the situation. _He's got two close-combat pistols, meaning he shoots well from a distance and he probably likes to get as close to his target as possible... _she looked around the box's corner and saw him skulking around the other boxes, _so where is his flaw?_

"Hey, if you're gonna have a duel, then get your ass out here, you little snot!" Gosler yelled.

Niri took off her bandanna and scratched her head, "Damn...," she put the headpiece back on and snapped her pistol shut, all the chambers loaded. She looked back and saw that Gosler had his back turned to her. She grinned and aimed right at his back, then pulled the hammer.

_BOOM BOOM!_

Niri barely had time to duck as Gosler shot another two bullets at her that would've taken her scalp off if she hadn't moved at all. She squeaked, _How did he know...?_

"You're hammer needs a little tuning girly, I could hear a snap like that a mile away!"

She sweatdropped, _Ok...NOW I know how he knew. So what now? _she thought as she looked around the corner again. Gosler was standing in the same spot, spinning both pistols around his fingers. She frowned _He can hear my gun load and being ready to fire...so how the hell can I get a clear shot off him?_

A whirring sound made her tilt her head, _He's reloading already? He only fired off two shots...wait _she counted off her fingers and soon a grin appeared on her face. _His guns can only have two rounds at a time...this gives me the advantage!_

She rolled out from behind the crate and aimed her gun at Gosler, "You need more than a couple of shots to win this fight, Gosler," she said mockingly. The man smirked, "That's why you think, you little bitch!".

With amazing speed, Gosler ran at her, holding the butts of his guns outward. Niri's eyes widened, "Aw shit!". She barely dodged the curved blades as they swooped over her, _Forgot about those..._

Gosler glanced at her and brought his bladed weapon down on her, slicing her hand. She cried in pain as her father's memento went across the floor. Niri grabbed her nicked hand and glared at him, "That was a cheap shot, you sonofabitch,". Gosler cackled as he pressed the barrel of his right pistol between her eyes.

_BOOM_

"Eh?"

Gosler missed! The point blank shot he had was a complete miss!

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

A muffled noise later, Gosler was doubled over, holding his groin in pain. Niri stood up and blew a lock of her hair out of her face, "A real gunner never pulls a cheap shot...,". She walked over to where her gun lay and walked back over to him, and pressed it against his back.

"You said...no cheap shots...," Gosler gasped slowly.

Niri pulled back the hammer, "This isn't a cheap shot. It's a shot used in executions," she muttered before pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoed and Gosler slumped over, a dark wet spot growing on his shirt.

As she walked to the exit, Niri spun her father's pistol around on her finger, "Now I'm off to find the Treasure Room...,". Halfway there, she stopped and looked to the side. An object on a nearby crate caught her eye. It had two barrels, medium length, a dark wooden stock and a large belt next to it. She reached over and grabbed them both, "Ooooh...I likee this!"

She checked the barrels and saw that they were already loaded and saw that the belt was lined with at least two dozen shells. "This is the best looking shotgun I've seen in a while," she murmured as she strapped the belt around herself, "Hate for it to go to waste,".

**BOOM!**

Niri looked over her shoulder, the barrels of the shotgun smoking, "A real gunner doesn't sneak up either," she hissed as Gosler's decaptitated head went flying halfway across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a sickening splat while the headless body slumped over, blood spewing from the stump.

Taking a deep breath, Niri held the shotgun close to her body and then exhaled, "THIS...IS MY BOOMSTICK!".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Sorry for the wait, and sorry if this wasn't a good chapter. I'm not good with shooting scenes. Three Commanders down, One to go! Up next, Demon against Fiend, Devon vs Doku!**

**ja ne!**


	32. Demon Against Fiend, Devon vs Doku

**Demon against Fiend, Devon vs Doku**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**Kilnorc: WOW! 100 reviews! I've never gotten that many before! Time for a little celebration!**

**Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats enter through a door, carrying various boxes.**

**Zolo: Kilnorc, why are we here? We rarely showed up in this fic at all!**

**Kilnorc: Well hey, it's not One Piece without you guys!**

**The Crew set up numerous cannons near windows and roof edges, each one of them holding a lit match.**

**Kilnorc: READY YOU GUYS?**

**ALL: READY!**

**They all light the cannons and soon the entire sky is lit up with fireworks and candy is thrown to all reviewers, along with numerous plushies and other goods.**

**Kilnorc: From me, my characters, and of course, the Straw Hat Crew, THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS AND WE HOPE THAT YOU KEEP READING THE HIGH SEA ADVENTURES! NOW ON WITH DA FIC!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devon and Doku stood still in the room, eyes and flames focused on one another. Devon slowly made his way around the huge warrior, "So what the hell are you? You're not a human that's for sure...I can feel that all the way over here,".

The man in dark armor chortled, "Indeed I am not a human, boy. I am what some people call, a Fiend,". Devon raised an eyebrow, "A Fiend? What the hell is a Fiend?". Doku turned around and laid his hand on the sword at his blade, "A Fiend, is a human being that has been cursed with bad blood. When one performs a great act of evil, they become cursed and they slowly transform into the demon that lies within their very soul...,"

Devon smirked as he gripped his katana, "So you're a cursed soul? I guess I better do you a favor and put you outta your misery,". Doku slowly unsheathed his blade, "I've seen the end of my cursed life...and today will not be the day, boy,".

The blonde swordsman locked his eyes on the sword in Doku's hands. It was about the size of his Water Moon, but it crackled with purple energy and he could feel something dark within.

"What sword is that?" he asked slowly, backing away from his opponent.

Doku chuckled, "This is a Kitetsu...one of the set of cursed swords in the world. Normally, Kitetsu are used to slay demons, but this one not only slays demons, but it absorbs their souls and their power. Same goes for it's human victims. The body is sucked dry of life as it's soul is taken into the blade. However, this is a double-edged sword...unless I can find a victim for it to feed off of when it's out of it's sheath, it starts to feed on what power I have...,"

"What do you get out of it, in exchange for it's feeding time?" Devon asked as he continued to make his way around Doku.

"THIS!"

Within seconds, Devon could no longer see Doku anywhere. He grinned, "Loser," he murmured before bringing up his blade over his head to deflect the Kitetsu.

"Hmmm...so you managed to block my attack. That happens on very rare occasions...,"

Devon scoffed, "Well I'm a very rare kind of person, Doku,". A hiss escaped Doku's facemask, "I can see that, boy. This will be quite interesting,".

"Oh, you can count on that,"

The two of them disappeared in a blur and for what seemed like hours, the only thing making their presences known was the clash of their swords. Devon appeared in a crouch in front of the entrance door, breathing heavily and Doku appeared a few feet away looking as though nothing was wrong with him.

"You fight well, boy. What style do you use?"

Devon smirked, "Odin Style...,"

"The God of Death and War...,"

The First Mate looked at him in shock, "You know about Odin?" he demanded.

Doku nodded, "Yes...an ancient god from an ancient place in time. He was worshipped by tribes of nomads and savages all over the world,".

Slowly rising to his feet, Devon looked at him, "Not all worshippers are savages...some worshippers are noble men and women with honor in their hearts. Some of the strongest warriors in the world use this philosophy and they've the strength to get them through anything,".

Doku let out a mocking laugh, "Words of a foolish boy who knows nothing of true power," he stretched his back foot further behind him, "Although I admire your skills, I'm afraid this is where your journey ends. It's been a pleasure dueling you,".

What happened next, seemed to happen in slow motion. Doku rushed at Devon, the energy of his Kitetsu trailing through the air. As Devon saw it coming, he felt something pulsate within his body. He fell to his knees just as the cursed blade swished over him.

Doku looked down as Devon clutched his sides, his swords at his side. Devon grunted in pain as his knuckles turned bone-white, "No...not now...,".

"What is this...this...," Doku stepped back a few feet, unsure of what he was seeing. Devon looked up at him, his eyes changing into a bright red color, "You woke it up...,".

"What!"

"You woke...up the creature in me...the true reason I'm called the Demon...,"

Devon roared in pain as a ripping sound was heard. Large, black angelic wings erupted from his back and claws grew out of his nails, and began to poke out from his boots. His skin color changed to a strange color, and light blue veins appeared around his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Devon rose to his feet, a wicked smile on his face as he gripped his blades once more.

Doku stared at the entity, "What in the name of Hell are you?". The creature cracked its neck, "I have no name, only a thirst...,". With amazing speed, the creature rushed at Doku, swords crossed in front of him. The Fiend swordsman was barely able to bring up his Kitetsu to block the attack.

"Your power...it's increased at least five-fold! Is this your hidden power, boy!" Doku demanded. The demonic Devon cackled as he wrenched away Doku's Kitetsu away from his grip, "I love this sword...I'll take it off your hands for awhile...,".

With unholy strength and speed, Devon's new form dashed from side to side, the clanging of metal against metal ringing through. After what seemed like a hundred strikes, Devon stopped and knelt down on one leg, sheathing both swords. He slowly reverted to his former self, then he looked over his shoulder.

Doku's armor cracked in numerous places, the purple flame within his helmet seeping through the facemask. The swordsman made a violent cough, causing some of his blood to fly out and dribble down his chin, "Now you know why...I'm called the Demon...,".

With an agonizing shriek, Doku's armor exploded in a blinding flash of light and the pieces fell to the ground, clattering against the floor. Devon slowly rose to his feet, and looked at the Kitetsu at his side, "You're not the Onimaru...but you'll do...,"

Gathering the remaining bits of strength he had, Devon stumbled out of the room, leaving the battle behind him.

_Happy that I made an entrance, Devon?_

"Shut up...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well there's that one. I hope this was good. Looks like Devon's got a dirty little secret, huh. Well he aint the only one, mwahahahaha.**


	33. Past and Secrets

**Past and Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Status report!"

**"Lord Azala, all Special Commanders have been defeated!"**

The large man looked at the Den Den Mushi in his hand, "Is that so?" he asked slowly.

**"Yes sir! Exile's had his neck broken, and I'm not sure about Katt, but she's out of comission! Doku was slain and Gosler had his head blown off!**

"Is the other situation taken care of?"

**"No sir! We've tried assault and infiltration, but this girl...she...she fights like nothing I've seen. It's like she knows what we're going to do!"**

"What are you talking about, grunt?"

**"We've tried shooting and close range combat, but she's managed to deflect everything we throw at her!"**

"What about the boy and Nikka?"

**"Nikka stays with the boy, who fights like something out of this world. He just presses his gloves against our men, and they get blown away or they burn to a crisp!"**

"Trouble with your little plan, Azala-kun?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the woman from the shadows and frowned, "Why won't you ever show yourself?" he asked. The woman shrugged and chuckled, "I like to keep a mysterious part amongst myself,". The woman from the shadows wore a heavy coat over herself, complete with a hood that covered most of her face, save her mouth.

"These newbies are strong. Strong enough to take care of the four commanders of the Rabite Pirate crew...very interesting group Axe has put together,"

Azala snorted, "Of all this time you've been here, you seem to know this man. How? Old enemy?" he demanded. The woman shook her head, "No...but my captain knows him and she ordered me to keep tabs on him until the time is right,".

-----

As everyone exited the four rooms of the Commanders, Axe slowly walked down a long hallway, his stone axe on his back.

_"La dee da dee di...let's begin the genocide...,"_

Axe stopped in his tracks and immediately his hand went to his weapon, eyes darting back and forth.

_"La dee da dee dud...an ocean of blood...,"_

"Who's there!" he called out. His voice echoed throughout the building, followed only by silence. He began to quicken his steps, "It _is_ her...that's the song she sang on that day...,"

-Flashback-

One night, as a full moon hung high in the air, Axe held out his weapon as a large crowd of men and women gathered in front of him. He glared at them all, "You're all making a huge mistake...come to your senses about what you're thinking of doing!" he cried.

"Oh, they've already come to their senses, my dear..._Captain_,"

Axe growled as a woman with ebony hair parted away from the group and walked a little closer towards him.

"Kairi...,"

The woman smiled, "It seems, that after all this time on the seas, your _faithful_ crew has abandoned you...to follow _me_. What say you, crew? Shall we rid ourselves of this waste of space and go after what our hearts desire?" she yelled out to the group behind her.

"AYE!" they shouted in unison.

The large group of crewmembers ran full speed at Axe and soon the deck became a battlefield. For every man or woman that rushed him, Axe swung his mighty weapon around, knocking them away as best as he could.

Kairi slowly walked away from the raging battle, and began to sing a song loudly.

_"La dee da dee di, let's begin the genocide...la dee da dee dud, an ocean of blood...,"_

-End Flashback-

_So she's still around, huh? _Axe pondered as he finally reached a large door at the end of the hall _She must still be after the Cross..._

He placed his hands on the door and slowly pushed it open, _Time to get some answers..._

-----

Azala sat on his throne, and watched as the door to his room opened up. In the doorway, a young man in black stood, a solemn look on his face.

The large man chuckled, "So you're Axe. I am Azala, Lord of Phlan," he greeted. Axe snorted, "I know who you are, you pain the ass. What I wanna know is why you have _this_!" he reached into his jacket and grabbed the map that was tucked into his pocket.

He unfolded it and held it out for Azala to see. The Lord of Phlan stared at it, and smirked at his luck, "I see you've retrieved some lost property of mine. Thank you, I was having a tough time looking for it," he said holding out his hand.

Axe shook his head and put it back in his jacket, "I really don't care about this place, but I care about two things right now. One of them is that a little girl is filled with sorrow because her home is being misused...the second one is that you've come into contact with an old aquaintence of mine,".

Azala let out a roar of a laugh and slapped his knee, "Misusing a girl's home? Please, I've made it better! It's prospering, and people thank me for it. How is that misusing?". The younger man scowled, "I passed by some of your _help_ on the way to your room. They've told me everything. You're not really a Lord here. You're just some, second-rate pirate who took this place over. I don't know what lies you've told the people of Phlan, but Nikka wants her home back...and I plan to give it back,".

The large man rose from his throne and raised a hidden pistol from his side, aiming straight at Axe's face, "Dead men can't keep promises...,".

_BANG!_

Axe fell to the floor as the pistol in Azala's hand was smoking. The pirate shook his head and holstered his weapon, "Weakling...,".

"God, I _hate_ it when people do that. Don't you know how much that stings?" Axe grumbled as he climbed to his feet. Azala just stood there in shock...the man he had shot in the head was alive and standing once more.

Hidden in a corner of the ceiling, the woman in black smiled as she crouched down on a rafter, "Well well well...this is a surprise,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well there's that one. Figured some past of Axe should show up. And I'm sorry if this was in any confusing, I didn't mean for it to be. Hope ya'll enjoyed, ja ne!**


	34. Captain against Lord: Axe vs Azala!

**Captain Against Lord: Axe vs Azala!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The two men stood silently in the room, Azala staring at Axe, who was currently plucking a musketball from his forehead. Axe sighed as he finally pulled away the pistol ammuntion, "Everytime, whether it's gunfire or cannonfire, it stings...,".

"What...the _hell_ are you...,"

Axe straightened his jacket and looked at the false Lord, "Something not of Hell, I can tell ya that much. Although I am cursed in many ways...,"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

The young man growled in annoyance as five more musketballs collided with his head. He shook his head and the ammunition fell to the floor, "Ok, seriously, _that's_ getting annoying,".

Azala lowered the pistol and looked hard at him, "You're not an ordinary human, are you?" he asked quietly. Axe shook his head, "I'm afraid not, pal. You want me to tell you before I kick your ass all over this room or what?"

"Hmph, I'd like to know what makes you so special, but I'd also like to kill you for the trouble you've caused me,"

Axe grinned, "Ok...let's do it then!"

-----

Dusty limped through a small door at the end of the hallway she had been walking through ever since her fight with the polefighter. That fight and her wounds had taken a lot out of her, but she knew she had to find her nakama and make sure they were ok. She looked around the room she had just entered, it was a lot like the first room they were in before they split up. Four more doors lined the wall she had passed through, and a larger door was on the other side of the room.

She blinked and tried to stay on her feet, but it was no use, she was far too weakened. She fell to her knees and was on the brink of passing out when a loud creaking noise made her turn her head to the left.

"Oh my god, Dusty!"

The kitsune blinked until the person that had called her name came into focus. It was Kirsty. She grinned in a silly way and waved, "Hey...doc...," she murmured before falling face first into the floor. The doctor ran to her side and knelt down, "Dusty...Dusty, can you hear me?" she asked loudly. Turning her over, Kirsty noticed the large wound on her neck, "Oh lord...how'd you manage to make it this far with that kind of wound?".

She placed her hands over the bite mark and muttered softly. As she did, a faint white glow shined between Dusty's neck and her hands. "Come on, let this work...don't go on me, Dusty...," Kirsty pleaded as she withdrew her hands. After what seemed like an eternity, Dusty's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh thank goodness! Dusty, how are you feeling?"

"Feeling...kinda...," before she could finish, Dusty fell asleep.

Kirsty sweatdropped, "Well at least you're ok...,"

"Well there you two are...,"

The doctor turned around to see Devon enter the room, his clothes and boots shredded. Kirsty raised an eyebrow at his appearance, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked, putting Dusty's head in her lap for comfort. Devon shrugged and looked at himself, "Just got into a fight with a big ol' samurai is all. What happened with her?" he asked, referring to Dusty.

"I dunno really, but I think she got into a brawl with a wild animal because there was a huge bite mark in her neck and she just about went to the Great Beyond on me. She should be ok now, she just needs some sleep," she explained looking down at the kitsune pirate.

Devon snorted, "Well at least no one is in any major danger right now," he muttered, scratching his chin. Kirsty shook her head, "We don't know about Niri yet, Devon. For all we know, she could be hurt right now,".

Suddenly the room shook, making dust fall from the ceiling. Kirsty leaned over Dusty while Devon tried to steady himself. The two of them looked at each other, wondering the exact same thing.

What the hell was that?

-----

Niri had found the treasure room of Azala and was going nuts. She was sitting in the middle of a pile of gold and jewels and she was stuffing every pocket she had with anything and everything she could grab.

She squealed happily, "This beats the Marine's payroll ANY day! To think there's more where this came from in the Grand Line!". Niri looked around, taking in all the sights of the room. Dozens of mounds of gold and cash covered the floor of the treasury.

"Ok..now how am I gonna haul all this to the ship?" she asked herself. As she pondered this question, the room shook and she fell off the pile of gold and went rolling into the other piles.

"ACK!"

-----

Axe grinned as he and Azala stood, both of their hands pressed against the others. It was like a contest of men to show who had the greater strength. Azala chuckled, "You've got impressive strength, boy. But I'm afraid it's nothing compared to what I have. Ever hear of the Sun Moon Sect?" he asked.

The young captain shook his head, "Can't say that I have. What is it?" he grunted.

"The Sun Moon Sect is a clan of secret assassins. Some of them are trained in the arts of ninjitsu, others in shadow kills, and then there's inner body strength. Inside all of us, there is a hidden power, and it takes either a tremendous amount of training or a small bit of luck to discover and unleash it. I went to the island where the leader of the Sect resided...after some persuasion I managed to take lessons from him and I soon became a powerful man. So powerful, that many people in this world feared me for my strength,"

Axe scoffed, "And yet, I have _never_ heard of you or seen a Wanted poster of you...,". Azala scowled, "Same to you boy. But that doesn't matter...you'll die here before you can _earn_ a Wanted poster of your own!".

"Hehe...little late for _that_!" Axe replied before headbutting Azala. The large man snarled as blood began to run freely from his nose.

"You'll pay for that runt!" he cursed before flipping over, sending Axe flying over him. Azala expected him to hit the floor hard, or to go into a wall, but Axe didn't. The young captain landed on his feet and the two of them stared each other down.

"When will I pay for that, exactly?" he asked, grinning. Azala glared harder at him as they returned to their normal stances, "What are you...?"

"Just your everyday Cursed-Fruit user. The strength I have, and the reason your bullets couldn't hurt me? I ate the Rock-Rock Fruit...it gave me the strength of a dozen men, and it made my body damn near impervious to anything fired at me,".

"So that means...,"

"Oh yeah...," Axe headbutted him again and while Azala stumbled back, holding his face this time, Axe crouched down and curled his hand into a fist, "Time for you to go bye-bye,". The young captain brought his fist up and connected it with his enemy's chin. Azala shot up like a rocket into the ceiling above them, screaming as he did so.

Cracking his neck, Axe watched as Azala became lodged into the ceiling, his legs swinging from side to side. He snorted and shook his hand, "Damn...I _am_ getting rusty," he muttered as he began to make his way back to his lonely axe that lay forgotten at the wall side.

"Well done, Captain Axe...you're just like she said you were,".

Axe stopped in his tracks and looked around. Someone else was in the room, but was no where to be seen. His eyes scanned the room and he gripped his axe, "Thank you...I guess. Who are you, the one whose voice has no body?" he asked loudly.

A form in a black cloak fell from the ceiling and landed in front of him, "My name isn't important, Captain. What is important is that I tell _my_ captain that you've become active again,". Axe frowned, "You're one of Kairi's crew?" he asked. The form nodded, "Oh yes. I've been a part of her nakama for quite sometime now...,".

"I see. Well what are you doing here? Something tells me that you aren't just here to spy on me...why are you here?"

"To deliver a message and a warning. The message is that my Captain is still searching for the treasure that you refused to go after, and the warning is that if you show your face in the Grand Line, we will kill you and all of your new friends,".

"Treasure I refused to go after...?" Axe's eyes widened, "The Cross!"

The form chuckled lightly, "Correct. The treasure that will make our crew the most powerful and the most feared in the entire world,"

"AXE! ARE YOU IN THERE!"

He turned to see the door he had passed through begin to open up, then he turned to the messenger only to find them gone. Axe closed his eyes and cursed silently as his nakama entered the room.

_Kairi..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: I hope this was good. And I'm terribly sorry for the lack of more fighting between Axe and Azala...I think I used most of my battle energy with the last four, LOL! But don't worry, they'll be more in the future, better ones, I swear!**


	35. Epilogue: A Pirate's Life for Me!

**Epilogue: A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Well, this is the final chapter to my One Piece fanfic. But my good fans, friends and reviewers, fear not! I am gonna make a sequel! You think it's all gonna end here for the Axe-head Pirate crew? NOT BY A LONG SHOT! MWAHAHAH! Enjoy the chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Axe sat quietly on the railing of his ship, the others asleep in their quarters. They had left Phlan earlier that afternoon, and they were on their way to the main destination in their voyage: the Grand Line. The young captain exhaled loudly and dangled his legs, thinking about what had happened so far since he had met up with these people.

Devon and his brother Austin, a powerful fighting duo who had more than their share of skills and surprises.

Kirsty, the young doctor who a supernatural ability to heal, but a very natural ability to care and love for her nakama.

Niri, a friend from the past who had been incarcerated for a crime she did not commit. Her skill in shooting was tremendous and her love for money made the voyage more interesting and enjoyable.

Chizuru, the strange red-haired navigator who knew about Axe and some of his past when he hadn't even shed any light about it to anyone. How she knew, he didn't know, but he made it a priority to find out how she knew.

Then there was Dusty. A funny and carefree girl who had the appearance of a fox, as well as the skills of an impressive presdigitator.

Ever since they joined together, things had been fun, and dangerous at the same time, but they managed to pull through. They all had their own dreams and goals, but they stuck together through thick and thin.

-Flashback-

Axe was kneeling in front of Nikka whose eyes were leaking tears while two people stood behind her. "Look, Nikka...," he tipped the hat he had placed on her head, "My friends and I must go...we have stuff to take care of out at sea,"

"Stay...please, Axe! You and your friends can stay here as long as you want and you won't have any fear of the Marines coming after you!".

Axe scoffed, "Love the offer, but the Marines don't even know about us yet...,".

Nikka pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from behind her and handed it to him, "They know of _you_," she said quietly. Axe frowned and unrolled the paper, then let his eyes scan it. He let out a loud sigh, "Dammit...Nikka, I didn't want you or your family to see this,"

"It's ok. I don't care about that, Axe. You guys helped me out when no one would listen. My family swears that if anyone comes looking for you, we won't say a thing,".

"So the town knows about Azala and his commanders?"

Nikka shrugged, "More or less of them,"

After more awkward goodbyes, Axe and his crew left the village with a ship full of new supplies, clothes and money. Niri declared Phlan a 'good haul of a town' as they raised the anchor. Nikka watched from the shore as they left, waving frantically at them, Axe's hat on her head. She wanted to give it back to him, but he insisted she keep it, as a memory token to remember them by.

-End Flashback-

As the memories of their last stopped went back and forth in his mind, Axe began to hum a song. The song that was heard in about every port, every city, and every country in the world. Some say that it was bad luck to sing this song, but what did they know? It's just a song.

He reached into a small pocket of his jacket and pulled out a journal with a pen attached to the side. After pulling the pen away and checking the ink, Axe began to write in it.

_**After the rough start of my second voyage, I've already got a strong crew with me. Surprisingly, they were willing to join a pirate on a search to find the greatest treasure that was left behind by the greatest pirate in the world.**_

_**We haven't reached the Grand Line yet, but we will soon. Although, we still need a cook otherwise we'll starve of malnutrition before we get too far. I haven't told them about Kairi, or the Cross yet...or the real reason why I have the Wanted poster of Straw Hat. I need to find him, I have questions that maybe he could answer.**_

_**Once we climb that mountain, there's no going back for us. The great ocean is waiting for us, dangers, enemies and treasures awaiting us on every island. That's the fate of a pirate crew however...to search the world for every precious thing that it has to offer.**_

_**This is it for now, journal. Just needed to get my mind emptied out so I can focus on what lies ahead. Wonder if I should even tell them my real name, or show 'em my Wanted poster...**_

He continued to scribble in the small book, humming the song from before. That song always put him in a happy place, no matter what the situation.

"You sound like you're in a good mood, Cap'n,"

He turned to see his friends standing behind him, all of them looking a bit tired. Axe sweatdropped, "Sorry...didn't mean to wake you guys up," he apologized rubbing the back of his head. Niri shrugged as Dusty yawned loudly, "No biggy really. It's almost time for us to raise the anchor and get moving eh?"

Dusty rubbed her eyes, "Man...screw this, I'm goin' back to bed," she mumbled. Kirsty shook her head as the kitsune shuffled off into the girl's quarters, "She must still be tired after that fight she had...,"

Devon ruffled Austin's hair, "She's not the only one that should be heading in. So," he looked at Axe, "What are you doing?". The young captain shook his head, "Just writing down some personal thoughts,".

Chizuru walked up to him, and handed him a Log Pose, "I see...well whenever you feel like sharing them, let me know," she whispered with a wink. Axe nodded nervously and looked back to the ocean just as the sun began to rise.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kirsty gasped.

"Not too bad,"

Niri rolled her eyes, "You're not one for poetic-ness are ya, Devon? What're your orders for today captain?"

Axe looked at the Log Pose in his hands and began to hum the song once more, "...and really bad eggs," he grinned slightly as he looked back at the sun, "Bring me that horizon...,"

"Does that mean what we think it means?"

The captain nodded and stood ontop of the railing, hand holding onto the rope netting nearby, "Let's set sail me hearties, yo ho!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well that's the last chapter of THIS part of the Axe-heads journey. Sorry if the ending was kinda BLEH, I tried my best. Sometimes, endings aren't my for'te. Anyhoo, the last few parts of Axe's speech, ya can kinda guess where he got that from. Thought it would fit, so hehehe...I put it in. Again, sorry if the ending sucked and all, but to make up for it, the sequel is coming!**


End file.
